Lo que el alcohol puede desatar
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Cap 7..Un encuentro nada amistoso entre una miko y un Youkai..Sango a punto de cometer un asesinato...¿Kikyo dando clases de educacion sexual? ¿A Kohaku y Shippo? todo esto y mas...
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo.

Cuando Inuyasha y sus amigos terminaron de recolectar los fragmentos restantes de la perla de Shikon, después de una ardua búsqueda, encontraron la guarida de Naraku en uno de los días que su fuerza menguaba por ser mitad-demonio, pero no sólo ellos la lograron encontrar ese día: Sesshomaru, Koga y Kikyo también pudieron rastrearlo Como ya todos sabemos, ellos tenían sus motivos para no querer trabajar en equipo con Inuyasha y los demás pero al final aceptaron trabajar con ellos, pero solo los motivaba una razón: La venganza. A pesar de que combatían en la guarida de Naraku y que éste tuviera unos poderes aterradores, pudieron derrotarlo, pero no fue nada fácil, solo un ataque combinado de todas sus fuerzas fue lo que logro vencerlo.

Habían acabado con el, pero quedaba un asunto pendiente...

- ¡ME PERTENECE! – gritaba Inuyasha furioso agarrando la mitad del trozo de la perla de Shikon que tenía Naraku.

- ¡NO, ES MÍO! – le respondió Koga agarrando la otra mitad del trozo.

- ¡SUELTALO LOBO TARADO! ¿Es que acaso eres lo suficientemente descerebrado para no entender? – dijo Inuyasha ejerciendo mas fuerza

- ¡Ni lo sueñes imbécil! – le contesto Koga también ejerciendo mas fuerza.

- Vamos amigos juntos pelearon arduamente para derrotar a Naraku – intervino Miroku tratando de resolver la situación – dejen de discutirse y gritarse, vamos a hablar calmadamente – luego de decir eso coloco ambas manos en los hombros de los dos.

- ¡Déjame Miroku y no te metas en lo que no te importa! ¡Ya veras Koga! – dijo Inuyasha apartándose de el para continuar su pelea con Koga.

- ¡Apártate de mi monje degenerado! ¡Te voy a volver polvo bestia! – dijo Koga retirando bruscamente su mano para concentrarse en su pelea.

- No funcionó, mas bien creo que lo empeoró U – dijo Miroku.

- Lo que pasa es que tienen el cuerpo de hombre pero el cerebro de niños de tres años no tienen la capacidad de entender con palabras ¬¬ - agrego Shippo- deberían aprender de mi, que yo si me comporto como el adulto que soy.

- No, ellos entienden es con golpes - dijo Sango, de repente miro a su derecha - y yo se de alguien que les va a dar una buena lección - - agregó

Los demás voltearon y vieron algo que los dejo petrificados por un momento pero luego les pareció sumamente divertido, era Ahome, bueno al menos eso era lo que parecía. La furia de ver a la razón de su existir volviendo a pelear sin que le importaran sus graves heridas por algo que en esos momentos a ella le parecía una gran tontería (en esos momentos lo que mas le importaba a ella es que todos estuvieran bien) era incontrolable; su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus manos estaban cerradas con mucha fuerza haciendo un puño, lo que tenía por consecuencia que sus uñas las enterrara en las palmas de las manos. Por un momento Miroku y los demás al notar este pequeño detalle se preguntaron si no le causaba dolor, tenía un aura misteriosamente notoria y sobre todo muy poderosa que la envolvía, debían de ser sus poderes de sacerdotisa y, si eso era escalofriante lo que venía era peor: su rostro. Ahome siempre cargaba una hermosa sonrisa positiva y encantadora, habían veces en que se enfadaba, por alguna tonta pelea con el, pero siempre tenía una mirada cándida y alegre. Pero en esos momentos su sonrisa era reemplazada por una mueca en la que tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y notorios y , sus ojos eran directos, brillantes y fulminantes. Digamos que si las miradas mataban Inuyasha y Koga estuvieran muertos desde hace mucho tiempo, además que gruñía de una manera tan espantosa que hasta Kirara, la mascota de Sango hacía todo lo posible para ocultarse. Si, el aspecto de Ahome no era nada divertido, lo divertido era lo que iba a pasar cuando ella estallara.

**-¡**YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito Ahome furibunda dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha y Koga que estaban petrificados – ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS¡ **¡ **A VER SI CON ESTO APRENDEN! primero se dirigió hacia Koga y le pego una cachetada, pero no una cualquiera sino una tan poderosa que Koga, gran capitán de los lobos salvajes tambaleó y cayó al suelo. El estaba tan atónito (y tan adolorido) que no protestó y mucho menos se levanto.

- Esa mujer a pesar de ser humana pega unas cachetadas temibles ¬¬- murmuró Sesshomaru. Si amigos Sesshomaru estaba tan sorprendido e impactado como los demás, se preguntaba como una insignificante humana podía hacer algo así.

- Supuestamente Ahome es mi reencarnación pero ni cuando yo estaba viva pegaba semejantes ¿a eso se le puede llamar cachetadas? O.O – reconoció Kikyo sorprendida.

-Ahome es muy fuerte, no es por nada Sango pero las cachetadas que le pegas a Miroku no son nada comparada con esta – dijo Shippo.

- Si es cierto, le voy a pedir que me enseñe o - dijo Sango contenta.

- "Espero que se le olvide, por mi bien" – pensó Miroku preocupado.

- ¡Hah, mírate lobo patético, donde siempre debiste estar, en el suelo! - dijo Inuyasha con una maléfica sonrisa.

- Y tu lo vas a acompañar , ni creas que me he olvidado de ti – dijo una voz femenina cargada de ira.

- No, Ahome por favor.... – suplico Inuyasha volteándose lentamente

- Inuyasha..... ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! (**N/A**: son muchos abajos, no puedo pasarme el fanfic diciéndolos todos ) - ¡COMO PUEDEN PELEAR POR SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA! ¡CON ESAS HERIDAS TAN GRAVES! ¡ESTAN DESQUICIADOS! ¡AHORA QUÉDENSE QUIETOS COMO MUERTOS Y DEJEN QUE LOS CURE¡ aaahhhhhhh – suspiro Ahome tranquilizándose, volviendo a la normalidad - ¿entendieron? –

- Señorita Ahome, creo que Inuyasha y Koga, aunque quisieran moverse no pueden – puntualizo Miroku algo aterrado.

- ¡Te felicito Ahome! – aplaudió Shippo – los volviste polvo, sobre todo a Inuyasha muejeje.

-¡Shippo! – exclamo Ahome – solo les di un pequeño escarmiento, además no les dolió tanto ¿verdad?.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ouchhhhh – se oyeron unos quejidos de parte de los dos.

- "Creo que me pase de la cuenta O.OUUUUU" – Pensó Ahome mirándolos. Koga estaba todavía en el suelo sosteniéndose la mejilla donde ella le dio la cachetada, que estaba empezando a inflamarse y a teñirse de un color levemente morado. ¿y Inuyasha? Bueno, gracias a todos los abajo de Ahome el estaba "enterrado" en un hueco de 4 metros de profundidad exclamando muy débilmente: Ahomeeee.

- "Bah, esta humana no es tan débil como pensé, pero si el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha no se murió con los tremendos ataques de Naraku desgraciadamente menos se va a morir con esto" – razonó Sesshomaru.

-"Espero que Inuyasha este bien" – pensó Kikyo un poco preocupada – "Ahome si pones en riesgo de nuevo su vida te juro que...." – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Koga! ¡perdónenme por favor! – suplicó Ahome arrepentida –¡Inuyasha ya te saco de ahí! Sango, préstame una cuerda por favor ¿si?

- Claro Ahome, te voy a ayudar, ya que fuiste muy amable en atender mis heridas y las de Kohaku- dijo Sango. En esos momentos estaba su querido hermano inconsciente en sus brazos. Ella presentaba una gran abertura en el brazo izquierdo y una costilla partida. Le seguían doliendo pero gracias a las atenciones de Ahome estaba fuera de peligro.

- ¡Nosotros también! – exclamaron Miroku y Shippo. Miroku presentaba una contusión en la cabeza, alguna cortaduras en su rostro y un tobillo fracturado; Shippo presentaba un morado en un ojo, y unas cuantas rajadas en los brazos. Todas esas heridas curadas hábilmente por Ahome.

- ¡Ay chicos! Atenderles las heridas no fue nada, son mis mejores amigos – les sonrió Ahome – pero ustedes están muy cansados y apenas se están recuperando, no se preocupen yo puedo sola, soy muy fuerte - dijo esto con confianza

Ahome, con la cuerda que le prestó Sango, bajo a donde estaba Inuyasha. Le costo un poco de trabajo subirlo, no es que fuera el hueco muy profundo sino que el era mas pesado que ella, pero en cinco minutos lo logro subir con éxito. Lo recostó en una gran roca que se encontraba al lado de Koga pero, por supuesto Ahome estaba entre los dos.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamó Ahome suavemente.

- Aghhhhh A..ho...me – pronuncio débilmente Inuyasha.

- Que bueno que despiertas – le dijo Ahome dulcemente – perdóname por haberte castigado tan duramente y a ti también te pido perdón Koga – se disculpo mirando a ambos.

- Ahome, tu cachetada me enamoró más de ti – le dijo Koga tomando ambas manos de ella mirándola a los ojos – eres muy fuerte y por eso que te escogí como mi mujer, jamás te podría odiar.

- Koga... que amable U – dijo Ahome.

- ¡Suéltala! – le dijo Inuyasha furioso intentando levantarse para apartar las manos de Koga de Ahome.

- ¡Oblígame! – le contesto Koga enfadándose.

- No van a volver a pelear.... ¿verdad chicos? – susurro Ahome volviendo a colocar su extraña y aterradora mirada directa, brillante y fulminante en ellos.

- Nooooo claro que no – dijeron los dos espantados. Lo último que deseaban era repetir la anterior experiencia

- Solo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia, pero somos amigos ¿verdad Inuyasha? – dijo Koga con una sonrisa MUY hipócrita y pasando su brazo por el cuello de el.

- Así es, Koga tiene razón somos amigos, no vamos a volver a pelear – respondió Inuyasha sonriendo de la misma manera y abrazándolo.

- Que bueno que sea así- les dijo Ahome complacida – no me enfado por que se peleen en sí, sino el momento en que lo hacen, primero tienen que pensar en su salud, acabamos de pasar por una terrible pelea en la de que milagro sobrevivimos, pero con heridas, una mas graves que otras, pero ustedes especialmente recibieron un duro castigo, ¿cómo creen que yo me sentiría si alguno de ustedes muriera?. Ahora por favor quédense quietos y dejen que yo los cure.

Inuyasha y Koga, viendo que ya estaban fuera de peligro se soltaron enseguida, mirándose por un momento con intensa repulsión.

- Gracias Ahome y perdóname – se disculpó Inuyasha

- A mi también – dijo Koga.

- No se preocupen estamos a mano - - dijo Ahome - Inuyasha, aprovecha un rato para dormir mientras curo a Koga, lo necesitas más.

-Esta bien – dijo Inuyasha si replicar, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado para protestar por que atendía primero a ese lobo rabioso, además que era muy buen consejo.

En unos segundos se quedó dormido.

En un rincón aparte estaban los demás bastante impactados.

- ¡Se acabó el mundo! – exclamó Miroku fingiendo desesperación - ¡Que Dios nos agarre confesados! Ô.o. – Inuyasha y Koga ¿¡abrazándose!?.

- Y eso que derrotamos a Naraku, debe haber otra amenaza de la que no estábamos enterados ¬¬U - dijo Sango

- El pánico que Ahome furiosa produce en ellos dos es muy notorio – dijo Shippo – que bueno que nunca me meto con ella. ¡Es cierto! – se levanto Shippo de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa Shippo? – preguntó Sango.

- Lo que pasa es que durante la pelea contra Naraku, Sesshomaru les había ordenado a Jaken, su sirviente y a Lin , la niña que venía con el, que se alejaran lo mas posible para que no resultaran lastimados, pero ellos se rehusaron porque ambos estaban preocupados por el y además querían permanecer a su lado – narró Shippo – entonces, como me dieron un poco de compasión les prometí que cuando terminara la pelea yo les avisaría lo mas pronto posible. Como hombre que soy debo cumplirla.

- ¿Estas seguro que solo fue un poco de compasión – dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pícara – ¿No será porque estás interesado en Lin? Vamos , confiésalo.

- Veo que esa herida en la cabeza te esta afectando el cerebro Miroku – dijo Shippo empezando a sonrojarse - ¡Lin no me gusta ni me interesa! ¡Solo fue una acto de generosidad! – empezó a gritar Shippo tan rojo como el vestuario de Inuyasha

- Oh vamos Shippo – lo tranquilizó Miroku – es natural, como tu dijiste, ya no eres un niño, eres todo un hombre y a todos lo hombres les atraen lo encantos de una hermosa mujer – agregó mirando de reojo a Sango.

-¡Pero que es lo que le esta diciendo, excelencia! – dijo Sango enfadada – Shippo es apenas un niño, ¡Que ejemplo le está dando! Debería ser...

- No te preocupes Sango – le dijo Shippo – soy lo suficientemente conciente para saber que un monje degenerado no es ningún modelo a seguir tranquila, además como dije Lin solo me dio un poco de pena y por eso la quise ayudar – aclaró Shippo – bueno, primer tengo que hablar, si puedo, con Sesshomaru, nos vemos.

- ¡Cuídate! – le grito a Shippo mientras se alejaba.

.- Seguro – le respondió el niño.

Shippo se dirigió con cautela a donde estaba Sesshomaru. Se encontraba muy nervioso , ya que era la primera vez que hablaría frente a frente con el. Aunque habían derrotado a Naraku todos juntos, eso no significaba que Sesshomaru se hubiera convertido en su amigo, el tenía la sensación de que si hacía un movimiento en falso o decía algo indebido el agarraría su espada y lo cortaría en dos, pero el ya había hecho esa promesa y, para mas colmo enfrente de el.

- Sesshomaru – le dijo débilmente Shippo cuando llegó a el – te acuerdas de la promesa que les hice a tus acompañantes para que se pudieran ir en paz y no resultaran lastimados ¿verdad?

- ...................- fue su respuesta.

- "Al menos debería contestarme el muy descarado" – pensó Shippo de mala gana pero a una mirada fría, dominante y seca que le dirigió se le paso el enojo y fue reemplazado por temor, a lo que contesto con cierta timidez – bueno, pienso cumplir mi promesa, así que me voy a buscarlos.

- Gracias – dijo Sesshomaru en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

-

Shippo lo oyó pero no lo creyó. Sesshomaru ¿¡Agradeciéndole!? Su sorpresa fue bastante grande, tuvo la tentación de correr de nuevo hacia donde estaban los demás y gritarles lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía, una espada lo atravesaría mas rápido de lo que uno tardaría diciendo "Lin". Pero disimulo sus emociones y contesto lo siguiente:

- De nada – también en un bajo murmullo.

Ahome estaba terminando de atender las heridas de Koga. Tenía un brazo fracturado, la mitad derecha de rostro terriblemente golpeada, la pierna derecha tenía una rajadura muy grande, y claro, no nos podemos olvidar de "el escarmiento" que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, pero con paciencia y amabilidad las había atendido casi todas, solo le faltaba vendar la pierna derecha.

- Ahome – dijo Koga suavemente – muchas gracias por atender mis heridas, lo que tienes de bella y encantadora lo tienes de buena enfermera.

- Ay, muchas gracias Koga U – le contesto Ahome con una gran gota en la cara.

- Además de ser bella y encantadora eres una mujer de gran fortaleza, valentía y honor, y por eso yo te amo y te escogí como mi esposa, pero dime, ¿tu me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti? – le preguntó.

- Pues yo.... "Ahora que le digo" – pensó Ahome muy nerviosa - ¡Ay mira! – exclamó de pronto – ya terminé de vendarte la pierna, ahora ve a recostarte mejor en aquella roca mas grande para que estés mas cómodo – le señaló una roca de mayor tamaño a tres metros de donde se encontraban

- Pero Ahome.... – protestó Koga algo molesto.

- Por favor Koga – le suplicó Ahome con mirada de borrego a medio morir – necesitas descansar, no querrás que las heridas que con mucho cariño te vende se vuelvan a abrir ¿verdad?, por favor si me amas tanto ve a descansar ¿si? – le sonrió.

- Esta bien.... – se resigno Koga – pero solo lo hago por el amor que siento por ti – Se dirigió a la roca y se recostó.

- Gracias – dijo Ahome – bueno, ahora me falta curar a Inuyasha. Se dirigió cautelosamente a donde estaba el dormido – Inuyasha – lo llamo suavemente – "no quisiera despertarlo, se ve tan lindo e inocente dormido, cosa que nunca se ve cuando está consiente" – se dijo Ahome – Inuyasha – lo volvió a llamar.

- uuuuuuaaaaaaahhhh ¿Ahome? – bostezó Inuyasha – ¿Por qué me despertaste, si estaba soñando que Sesshomaru estaba cantando y bailando en un Karaoke y todos le lanzaban verduras podridas, me despertaste justamente cuando le estaba a punto de tirar espinacas viejas D

- jejejeje D ¿soñaste eso? ¡que cómico! Lamento haberte despertado entonces, pero tengo que curarte las heridas, jajajaa – seguía riéndose pero mas bajo

- No hay problema – le dijo Inuyasha – pero como me gustaría que esto fuera una predicción, que pronto fuera a suceder - - se le ilumino la cara.

- Por algo los sueños son solo sueños – le dijo Ahome – pero en este caso me gustaría que fueran realidad - - le dijo con la misma cara iluminada – y bueno ahora tengo que empezara curarte esas heridas, mírate, de milagro estas vivo, quedaste como despojo humano, yo no se como con semejantes heridas te pusiste de pendejo a pelearte con Koga

- ¿Qué dijistes? – le dijo Inuyasha empezando a enfadarse – ¿ya te olvidaste quien fue la salvaje que me "enterró" con tantos abajos de los que ya perdí la cuenta? eres una malva... – No se atrevió a terminar de decir la frase ya que Ahome inclino la cabeza y empezó a temblar de nuevo – "Soy un perfecto idiota, ahora me va dar una nueva marejada de abajos, como si la paliza que Naraku me dio antes de derrotarlo no fuera suficiente" – pensó Inuyasha aterrado. Tenía ambas piernas lastimadas, el brazo derecho con el que siempre sujeta a su colmillo de acero estaba fracturado y ensangrentado, las costillas golpeadas y el rostro también golpeado, la única parte del cuerpo que tenía intacta era su brazo izquierdo. Cuando Inuyasha estaba esperando su cruel castigo, Ahome, en vez de gritarle y repetirle varias veces abajo, simplemente levanto su cabeza y sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas se fijaron en los de el, se miraron de esa manera por un rato, ambos callaron, al final Ahome rompió el silencio.

- ¡Inuyasha, perdóname! – se lanzo hacia el y se recostó en su pecho sollozando – lo que pasa es que me desesperé y me dio rabia verte en semejantes condiciones volviendo a pelear por una tontería como esa ¡la perla de Shikon! Debería importarte mas tu salud, entiéndeme, si llegaras a morir yo no sabría que hacer en este mundo sin tu presencia – termino en un murmullo.

- Ahome – le dijo Inuyasha abrazándola con su brazo sano apretándola contra si – yo te voy a proteger siempre, pase lo que pase, siempre contaras conmigo, nunca te abandonaré.

- Inuyasha... – suspiro Ahome abrazándolo mas fuerte.

- Ahome, por favor ¿podrías dejarme de abrazar? – le dijo Inuyasha con una mueca de dolor - Lo que pasa es que estas apretando mucho las costillas y me están doliendo mucho mas de lo que me dolían ante... – no termino la frase porque el dolor que le provocaban.

- ¡Inuyasha discúlpame! – le dijo Ahome avergonzada – recuéstate mejor para empezarte a curar.

- Si – asintió.

Kikyo observó como Inuyasha, el amor por el que había sacrificado su vida y lo había dado todo abrazaba a otra que no era ella ¿por qué su relación con el tuvo que terminar, si ambos estaban tan enamorados? ¿por qué tuvieron que separarlos? Y además si Inuyasha la amaba tanto como el le solía decir entonces ¿por qué no se marcho junto con ella al mundo de los espíritus?. En esos instantes fue en que mas rabia y odio le tuvo a Naraku y a la vez experimentó una inmensa alegría al haber acabado con ese desgraciado que había arruinado su vida. También sintió algo de ira ya que por mas que viera a Ahome abrazándolo y atendiéndolo, ocupando el lugar en donde ella debería estar, ya no era capaz de odiarla, incluso hasta le agradaba; con las cosas que habían pasado entre ellas dos llegó a conocerla mejor y a darse cuenta porque era ella era la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha. Era su reencarnación, con un parecido asombroso pero definitivamente eran mujeres distintas. Se había ganado su respeto y no sentía ningún rencor hacia ella, lo que le causaba dolor era el hecho que simplemente Inuyasha no volvería a estar mas a su lado, como novios.

Koga estaba observando lleno de tristeza desde lejos cómo Ahome atendía las heridas de Inuyasha con una mirada llena de ¿amor? Si, indudablemente esa era la mirada de una mujer enamorada, llena de ternura y cariño; esa era la verdad que tenía ante sus ojos que no comprendió o que no quería comprender. Desde la primera vez que vio a Ahome quedo cegado de amor hacia ella, pero eso no le impidió ver que ella nada más era amable con el por ayudar, que lo apreciaba como un aliado o como un amigo, además no podía dejar de notar la manera en como Ahome siempre estaba terriblemente preocupada cada vez que Inuyasha estaba en peligro de muerte y de la manera en que se iluminaba el rostro de solo verlo con vida. Si, Inuyasha era su verdadero amor, pero el nunca quiso aceptarlo, no deseaba dejarse vencer por ese tonto, pero aunque le deseara mil veces la muerte eso no cambiaba nada, Ahome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y no de el y eso le dolía, y mas viéndolos juntos y de la manera que ella lo miraba a el. En ese instante tomo una decisión , se iría lejos de la vida de Ahome y regresaría a las montañas para cumplir su promesa y casarse con Ayame. No estaría mal, no era que estuviera profundamente enamorado de ella, sino que sentía una fuerte atracción y un gran cariño hacia ella, podría aprenderla a amarla tanto como Ahome, pero sabía que sería una espina profundamente clavada en su corazón difícil de sacar.

En quince minutos Ahome fue capaz de curarles las heridas a Inuyasha, justamente cuando terminaba de guardar sus instrumentos en el botiquín, se oyó una voz infantil a lo lejos.

- ¡Amigos! – grito Shippo - ¡Ya llegué con los demás!

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – grito la pequeña Lin con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo hacia el.

- ¡Amo bonito! – grito Jaken llorando y también aproximándose a el.

Cuando se acercaron a el, lo miraron unos instantes, pero luego sintieron una inmensa alegría al verlo con vida. Lin se acercó a el y, aunque dudara por un momento, lo abrazó muy fuerte. Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie le había dado una muestra de cariño tan evidente, siempre había sido cruel y frío con lo demás, pero ese acto despertó en el ternura hacia aquella niña. Tenía que aceptarlo, quería mucho a esa niña, aunque su personalidad seca y, en cierto modo tímida, le impedía demostrárselo. Olvido, en ese instante su carácter y le respondió con el mismo abrazo, feliz de que ella estuviera con vida.

- Amo bonito – interrumpió Jaken – ¿seguro que esta bien? Tiene golpes en el rostro y el brazo lo tiene herido.

- Bah, esto es insignificante – dijo Sesshomaru con desdén – son solo rasguños, ya Naraku esta muerto, no hay nada que hacer aquí. Marchémonos – les ordenó. La verdad era que Ahome le había ofrecido atender sus heridas pero la rechazó inmediatamente ya que no soportaba que otros le ayudaran.

- ¿Ya se van? – interrumpió Ahome aproximándose repentinamente - ¿tan rápido?

- Así es – dijo Sesshomaru – no hay ningún motivo que me retenga en este lugar.

- Pero aún no hemos resuelto el asunto de la perla de Shikon – dijo Miroku extrañado

- La perla de Shikon no me interesó nunca – le respondió.

- Entonces ¿por qué rayos perseguiste a Naraku todo este tiempo? – le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Eso es algo que no te importa, inútil – le contesto secamente.

- No te empieces a sentir especial idiota, a mi no me interesa un comino lo que viniste a hacer aquí – le comentó ofendido

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas, estúpido? – le preguntó fríamente.

- Desgraciado, lo voy a matar – murmuró rápidamente intentando aproximarse a el.

- ¡Ya me cansé! – exclamó Kikyo repentinamente – Dejen su pelea ridícula para mas tarde, ya me cansé de perder el tiempo. Ahome, hagamos el ritual para reunir todos los fragmentos y convertirlos en la perla de Shikón – termino con fastidio y enfado.

- Pero Kikyo.... – dijo Inuyasha exaltado.

- Tu no me ordenas nada – dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kikyo de manera penetrante – voy a pelear aquí si me da la gana.

- El que no te interese la perla no es mi problema – le dijo devolviéndole la mirada – además puedo matarte sin ningún problema aquí mismo. Como rival no significas absolutamente nada.

- Un cadáver andante no me va a intimidar – le dijo fieramente – soy capaz de mandarte al mismo infierno de donde viniste.

La atmósfera estaba muy tensa, hasta Inuyasha por muy despistado que fuera la sentía, y además no era una sensación muy agradable que digamos, eran dos personalidades frías, intimidantes e impredecibles las que iban a combatir, no se sabía lo que podía pasar

- Oye.... Kikyo.... – empezó a hablar Ahome sudando frío - ¿Por qué no empezamos con el ritual como lo dijiste? Ya están todos bien, además tu podrás terminar con tu labor y Sesshomaru se puede ir ¿qué te parece? – sugirió nerviosa. Ambos la miraron de una manera aterradora.

- "¡Oh, no!, Kikyo es capaz de hacer algo contra ella " – pensó Inuyasha preocupado – "y ya se empezaban a llevarse bien"

- "Ahome es una mujer muy valiente sin duda alguna" – pensó Sango impresionada.

- "Me pregunto como reaccionaran" – pensó Miroku intrigado.

- "¡Vamos Ahome!" ya distes el paso" – la animó Shippo para sus adentros.

- "Si se atreven a atacar a Ahome la defenderé, aunque esas miradas me dan mucho terror, mejor me quedo aquí" – dijo Koga empezando a acobardarse –"estuve a punto de morir no quiero repetir la misma experiencia". (**N/A**: Interesante..¿no? Koga con miedo..jejejeje )

- "Esa sacerdotisa tiene un carácter muy parecido al de mi amo" ¿Cómo terminara esto?" – pensó Jaken inquieto. ( **N/A**: ¿se han dado cuenta que nadie se atreve a hablar? ¿Por qué será? -).

Pasaron unos segundos, todos estaban en suspenso, era una incógnita lo que iba a pasar. Al final Kikyo respondió lo siguiente:

- Si, buen punto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo en vez de perderlo con un ser inferior a mi.

- Es verdad, ¿para qué pelear contigo si ya estas muerta? – dijo Sesshomaru - ¡Jaken, Lin marchémonos de aquí!.

Todos, sin excepción, suspiraron aliviados, sobre todo Ahome.

- Pero ¿a dónde? – le preguntó Jaken – Ya Náraku esta muerto, ese era nuestro objetivo, no tenemos nada que hacer.

- No lo se, ya veremos – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Esperen un momento – interrumpió Lin y se dirigió hacia Kohaku que estaba en el regazo de Sango – Señorita, ¿Verdad que está con vida?.

- Claro pequeña , solo está inconsciente pero ¿por qué preguntas? – le pregunto curiosa.

- ¿Hacia que dirección se encuentra su hogar? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

Sango le señaló la dirección en donde se encontraba la aldea de Kaede – pero ¿por qué preguntas? – la interrogó con mas insistencia. Pero en vez de contestarle se dirigió hacia Shippo.

- Shippo ¿yo te agrado? – se dirigió a el con ternura.

- "Que niña tan grosera" – pensó Sango irritada.

- ¿Qué? - se asombró Shippo ante esa pregunta

- ¿Qué si yo te agrado? – le repitió empezando a molestarse.

- Pues si, me agradas mucho – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¡SIIIIIIII! – gritó Lin muy alegre, de repente se dirigió a donde estaba Sesshomaru y le dijo tímidamente: Por favor, ya que usted no sabe a donde dirigirnos ¿podríamos ir a donde la señorita Sango nos indicó?

-¿¡QUE!? – exclamaron todos pasmados con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Eh? - fue su respuesta, la verdad que eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Lo que pasa es que Kohaku y Shippo me agradan mucho y yo les agrado también a ellos así que pensé que si yo me fuera a vivir con ellos, todos los días jugaríamos juntos y nos divertiríamos – después dijo en voz baja – eso me haría muy feliz, pienso que usted y el señor Jaken estarían en paz y también serían felices, prometo ser una buena niña, por favor...

-¡Lin, que cosas dices! – la reprochó Jaken - el señor Sesshomaru siempre ha despreciado a los seres humanos, el nunca estaría en paz en se tipo de lugar.

Sesshomaru no dijo absolutamente nada, tenía el rostro pensativo. Después de un buen rato dijo lo siguiente

- Vamonos – les ordeno y empezó a caminar

- Sesshomaru ¿En serio vas a ir a la aldea donde se encuentra Kaede? OOU – preguntó Inuyasha notablemente sorprendido?

- Inuyasha te lo diré un millón de veces si es necesario, lo que yo haga no te importó, ni te importa ni te importará – le contestó.

- Errrrrr engreído – murmuró Inuyasha con los puños dirigidos a el y sacándole la lengua

Lin y Jaken lo siguieron intrigados. Sesshomaru, antes de irse se dirigió a Kikyo y le murmuro en una voz que solo ella pudo escuchar – esto no ha terminado mujer, algún día nos encontraremos y te juro que te mataré.

- Esperaré ese día y no creas que vas a salir victorioso, me gustaría enfrentarme a ti en estos momentos, pero como ya te dije tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto, Sesshomaru se marchó de allí con sus servidores, el no sabía a donde ir y se quedó pensando profundamente en lo que le había dicho Lin, pero a pesar de eso misteriosamente tomo el camino que Sango le había indicado.

- Yo nunca supe, yo nunca se y nunca sabré lo que pasa por la mente de Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como el se perdía en la lejanía.

- Me pregunto si complacerá a Lin con lo que pidió – dijo Miroku.

- ¡Espero que sí! A mi también me gustaría que Lin fuera mi amiga, me agrada mucho – dijo Shippo esperanzado.

- Sesshomaru es un hombre muy orgulloso, hay probabilidades de que no vaya – dijo Sango.

- Pero me he dado cuenta de que el quiere mucho a Lin, así que yo si creo que el se dirige a la aldea – dijo Ahome.

- ¿Sesshomaru en la aldea? ¡Que pesadilla! Yo no lo soportaría – dijo Inuyasha con un escalofrío.

-¿Quieren dejar de perder el tiempo? Como dije hay cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer – interrumpió Kikyo ofuscada – Ahome ¿ Podríamos ya empezar el ritual? Te lo agradecería ¬¬.

- Ehhh claro jejejejeje U

- Bien, reúnan todos los fragmentos de la perla - ordenó Kikyo.

- Si – asintió Ahome – Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco donde estaban los fragmentos que habían recolectado durante el largo viaje. Luego sacó el fragmento que le habían quitado a Naraku y los reunió en una roca que estaba al lado de Kikyo.

- Me da la impresión de que faltan mas fragmentos – le dijo Kikyo.

- Si, espera – le dijo Ahome.

Koga, al oír lo que dijo Kikyo y viendo que Ahome se le acercaba, retrocedió y miró hacia otro lado en señal de negativa, sabía que ella se dirigía a el solo para pedirle los fragmentos que tenía en ambas piernas, eran suyos, no podía permitir que ella se los quitara. Ahome, por supuesto lo notó inmediatamente.

- Koga, por favor... – le empezó a suplicar Ahome.

- ¡Ni creas que te los daré! ¡Nunca, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos! ¡Son míos! – le contestó.

- No te preocupes Ahome, ya se los voy a quitar – dijo Inuyasha abalanzándose hacia el.

- Inuyasha... **¡ABAJO¡ - **gritó Ahome con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por... que.... Ahome – dijo Inuyasha lentamente en el suelo. Ahome se le aproximo y le dijo en voz baja: - Esto es muy delicado, si lo hubieses lastimado, se habría negado rotundamente, voy a pedírselos de forma amable, espero convencerlo – de nuevo fue a donde estaba el – ejeje, disculpa a Inuyasha a veces es tan tonto y violento.

- Típico de una bestia – dijo Koga – pero algo bueno debe tener para que estés enamorada de el.

Este comentario tomo por sorpresa a Ahome, ella no sabía que decirle, le hubiera querido decirles tantas cosas, que Inuyasha era la persona que mas amaba, que le robaba el sueño por las noches, el único en quien pensaba a cada minuto, el quien llevaría por siempre en su corazón, tantas virtudes maravillosas que tenía, su valor, su inquebrantable voluntad, su fortaleza, su amabilidad, aquella mirada dorada llena de ternura que le dirigía siempre y de la que se enamoraba cada vez mas día a día tantas cosas, pero no se atrevió y simplemente le dijo lo siguiente : - Veo que ya te distes cuenta.

- Si, yo supe desde siempre que mi amor por ti no era correspondido – le dijo con cierta tristeza.

- Koga, sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mi, un gran amigo y siempre lo serás – le dijo Ahome – Por eso quiero que por favor me entregues los fragmentos que tienes, para acabar con esta pesadilla y terminar la misión. Los fragmentos de Shikon por muy útiles que te hayan sido tarde o temprano te van a traer desgracias, por eso nosotros iniciamos este viaje, para impedir esas catástrofes, Kikyo y yo vamos a iniciar el ritual para unirlos y convertirlos en la perla.

- Esta bien Ahome, tu ganas – le dijo Koga quitándose los fragmentos de las piernas – se que esto te hace feliz, créeme no hay nada que me cause mas tranquilidad que eso.

- Muchas gracias, Koga - le dijo Ahome con los fragmentos en la mano.

- Es mejor que me vaya – dijo Koga súbitamente.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - le contestó Koga.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – dijo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo.

- Si, debes estar feliz de la vida – le dijo Koga amargamente.

- Acertaste – le contestó – pero antes.. quiero que sepas que has sido uno de mis oponentes mas fuertes – terminó. Después hizo algo que a todos los impresionó y los alegró a la vez: le tendió la mano, claro aunque con cierta timidez.

- Tal vez sea la única vez en la vida en la que estemos de acuerdo en algo – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tendiéndole también la mano – bueno ahora si tengo que irme, espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos – les dijo a todos.

- Algún día nos veremos – dijo Miroku.

- Que tengas un buen viaje – le deseó Sango.

- Cuídate y que te vaya bien – le dijo Shippo.

- Muchas gracias, ustedes también cuídense – dijo Koga. – Adiós – y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad a pesar que ya no tenía los fragmentos.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se juntaron y empezaron a comentar acerca de lo sucedido.

- Bueno, se veía venir, solo era cuestión de espera – dijo Sango con cierto fastidio.

- Veo que Koga es mucho más perceptivo de lo que yo pensaba – declaro Miroku con una sonrisa.

- Y terco – objetó Shippo – tengo la impresión de que Koga se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ahome hacia Inuyasha.

- Debe doler que te rompan el corazón, pobre – dijo Sango con cierta lastima.

- Esto era lo mejor, Koga no podía vivir de una ilusión – dijo Miroku – Es bueno que se haya desengañado, que se haya dado cuenta que Ahome no lo ama.

- Espero que el sea feliz después de esto – dijo Shippo.

- Si, pero Ahome será como una daga atravesada en su corazón – razono Miroku un poco triste.

- Muy bien comadres chismosas ¿podrían dejar de meterse en donde no los llaman y atender el asunto de la perla? – intervino Kikyo evidentemente molesta – y tu Ahome ¿no tenías que hacer algo con unos fragmentos? – se dirigió a ella con el mismo tono.

- "Que mujer tan pesada con razón Inuyasha no quería irse con ella al otro mundo" "¿Qué se creerá?" – pensó Sango enojada.

Ahome se había quedado mirando el cielo pensando en el destino de Koga, que no reaccionaba ante las palabras de Kikyo ¿qué pasaría ahora que lo había rechazado? ¿ habría lastimado gravemente sus sentimientos? ¿cumplirá la promesa que le había hecho a Ayame? Y si lo hacía ¿será feliz al lado de ella? Esperaba que si....

- Tierra llamando a Ahome... – le decía Shippo sacudiéndola, pero no había respuesta.

- ¿Hay vida inteligente ahí? – interrumpió Kikyo aún mas molesta por haber sido ignorada, pero fue inútil - ¡AHOMEEE! – le grito en todo el oído.

- aaaahh – saltó Ahome aturdida por el fuerte grito - ¿Qué pasó?

- Al fin reaccionas, ya era hora – le dijo Kikyo.

- Ay discúlpame jejeje - le dijo apenada.

- Bueno, como decía dame los dos fragmentos para terminar de unir la perla – dijo Kikyo serena.

- ¿Qué? No te escuché nada – dijo Ahome.

- Que me des los fragmentos – le dijo Kikyo mas impaciente.

- ¿Cómo? No te escucho, estoy sorda.

- ¡DAME LOS FRAGMENTOS¡ - le grito mas fuerte que la última vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué te de los suplementos? Ahh bueno tengo unos de los diarios de la semana pasada de mi casa que traen unos suplementos muy educativos .

Todos impactaron contra el suelo, no pensaban que Ahome estuviera tan sorda.

- Ya basta – dijo Kikyo hastiada. Le pidió prestado un pergamino y una pluma a Miroku y escribió lo siguiente: "Ahome, te digo que me des los fragmentos que tienes en la mano", y se lo dio.

- A ver.. ¡Ah! Era eso uu que tonta – dijo Ahome muy apenada – creo que es mejor que descanse unos cuantos minutos para recuperar el oído. Kikyo asintió queriéndole decir que estaba bien.

Pasados cinco minutos....

- Bueno, ya creo que estoy mejor ¿lista Kikyo? – dijo Ahome aun sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

- Si, pero antes...he estado revisando los fragmentos y me di cuenta de que falta uno para completar la perla ¿qué pasó con el? ¿no lo tienen?.

- Si, así es pero...- empezó a hablar Miroku.

- ¡POR FAVOR, NO! – gritó Sango desesperada – el fragmento que falta lo tiene mi hermano Kohaku – aún seguía inconsciente por el trauma de la pelea – lo necesita, esa es la única manera de que pueda sobrevivir – empezaban a correr varias lágrimas de dolor de su rostro - por favor... lo necesito a mi lado...

- Tiene que haber otra manera – dijo Miroku con dureza. El amaba a Sango con toda la fuerza de su alma, simplemente lo destrozaba verla suplicando y mas aún llorando, se sentía impotente ya que no sabía que hacer para aliviar su angustia.

- No lo podemos permitir – dijo Ahome firmemente – no podemos permitir que Kohaku, por quien nuestra gran amiga Sango ha luchado hasta el extremo de haber estado a punto de fallecer muera de esta forma. Miroku tiene razón ¡tiene que haber otra forma!

- Es cierto, no vamos a dejar de ayudar a Sango en ningún momento – dijo Inuyasha.

- ¡Sango siempre contará con nosotros! – exclamo Shippo.

- Amigos.... muchas gracias... – dijo Sango feliz de tener a tan fieles amigos.

- Sango – Miroku se le acerco y se sentó a su lado y con una mano le acarició el rostro, secándole las lagrimas y mirándola directamente a los ojos – deja de llorar, tu belleza se aprecia mejor cuando muestras una hermosa sonrisa, debe haber una manera de poder completar la perla de Shikon sin utilizar el fragmento que Kohaku lleva en su espalda y si no fuera así – Sango iba a decirle algo pero el la detuvo – sabes que cuentas con amigos, que siempre te van a querer y apoyar en todo momento, por eso, por favor deja de llorar.

- Miroku... – Sango no sabía que decirle.

- Muy conmovedor – se escuchó la voz fría de Kikyo – me han demostrado lo mucho que les importa la vida de este pequeño niño y la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaran para poder salvarlo.

- ¿Hay una manera? – preguntó Sango con inmensa alegría.

- Así es – asintió Kikyo – pero esta técnica requiere una buena cantidad de energía espiritual, una parte de la técnica consiste en la fuerza de voluntad que dispongan las personas, y la otra parte dependerá de la cantidad de la energía espiritual que se utilice. Hay una probabilidad de que sus poderes se vean afectados de por vida. ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo?

- Pues claro, no vamos a retroceder por nada del mundo, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer – dijo Inuyasha. El expresó en palabras el pensamiento de todos. – Dinos lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Están muy decididos, muy bien – dijo Kikyo – pero necesito oírlo de los labios de Ahome, ya que la fase final dependerá de los poderes de una sacerdotisa, que es la que debe dar la mayor cantidad de energía y además al final tiene que ayudarme a armar la perla de Shikón, ya que el hechizo consiste en crear una réplica perfecta de un fragmento. Los poderes de Ahome son suficientes, pero se irán para siempre. Aún sabiendo esto ¿Estás segura de querer realizarlo? ¿No te arrepentirás?.

- ¡Ahome, no lo hagas! – exclamó Sango asustada – no tienes porque hacerlo, si algo te llegara a pasar...

- Tranquila, Sango – le calmó Ahome – Soy capaz de dar mis poderes de sacerdotisa, eres mi mejor amiga, además no me va a pasar nada no me subestimes haré lo que sea necesario. Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada.

- Ahome, jamás te lo podré agradecer, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca.

- Ahome, espero que cumplas lo que estás prometiendo – dijo Inuyasha con tono serio y su mirada expresaba preocupación.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi – le sonrió Ahome – no me va a pasar nada. No estaba segura de lo que le iba a pasar, pero por su gran amiga Sango sería capaz de realizarlo.

- ¿Están listos todos? – preguntó Kikyo.

- Si

- Lo primero que deben hacer es reunir todos su energía espiritual y dársela a Ahome. Para eso todos deben reunirse en un circulo y tomarse de las manos.

Todos hicieron lo que Kikyo les indico. Se reunieron formando un circulo y se tomaron las manos.

- Ahora, deben liberar su energía espiritual, en el momento que lo hagan deben concentrarse lo mas que puedan, esa misma fuerza de voluntad que me enseñaron deben utilizarla, deben pensar nada mas en el deseo de ayudar a Kohaku. Esas buenas intenciones son las que van a hacer que la réplica del fragmento se asemeje al verdadero.

- Una pregunta – interrumpió Miroku – se que todos podemos reunir nuestras energías, pero ¿cómo vamos a materializar el fragmento?

- A eso justamente iba, yo les dije que Ahome era la que iba a gastar la mayor parte de energía porque ella es la que va a materializar el fragmento, y al final nosotras dos somos las que lo terminaremos de completar.

- Ahome estas segura que... – empezó a hablar Sango.

- Se los diré una y mil veces mas si es necesario – dijo Ahome empezando a perder la paciencia – yo lo haré, no tengo miedo y no me va a pasar nada. Se los aseguro.

- Con esa afirmación, manos a la obra – dijo Kikyo.

Todos empezaron a concentrar su energía espiritual, tenían su propósito muy claro, ayudar a su amiga Sango, con la que habían compartido tantas batallas, momentos y sentimientos, cada uno de manera diferente. Querían verla completamente feliz ya que a pesar de que la sonrisa de Sango fuera como un lucero brillante, en su corazón había oscuridad por su pasado, en el que había perdido a su padre, a su pueblo y sobre todo por que en todo ese tiempo había sabido que su hermano estaba vivo, pero que no podía estar a su lado porque Naraku lo había secuestrado y lo tenía bajo su control. Ahora estaban luchando por la esperanza de mantener su vida, por eso, de todos fluía una gran cantidad de energía espiritual.

- Continúen así – les dijo Kikyo- Ahome ¿preparada para recibir la energía espiritual de todos?.

- Si, claro – asintió.

- Cuando yo te diga, deberás concentrarte y utilizar toda tu resistencia para recibir la energía de tus amigos – le advirtió – dentro de poco... 1...2...3 ¡AHORA¡.

Ahome por un momento estuvo a punto de caer, ya que una enorme cantidad de energía espiritual se estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo, pero con su gran fortaleza , valor y su actitud de no rendirse nunca, poco a poco fue asimilando la energía. Al final, después de minutos pudo controlarla.

- ¡Lo lograste Ahome! - grito Shippo.

- Aún no cantemos victoria – dijo Kikyo – podrá haber controlado toda esa cantidad de energía, lo que sin duda es admirable, pero esa misma energía ahora tiene que materializarla, no va a ser sencillo. Hay una posibilidad de que si no logra liberar esa energía de su cuerpo, acabará con su vida – finalizó esto en tono muy serio.

- ¿Si Ahome falla, va a morir? – preguntó Sango.

- Así es.

- Ahome... – A Inuyasha simplemente le aterraba la idea de perderla.

- ¡Vamos amigos! – exclamo Ahome con la intención de no preocuparlos – pude controlar esa gran cantidad de energía, a pesar de que por momentos parecía que no lo lograría, lo cierto es que si lo hice, solo materializarla será muy fácil ¡Ya verán que lo lograré sin sufrir daño alguno! – terminó con optimismo. Un falso optimismo, en realidad ella tenía miedo, controlar esa cantidad de energía le costó mucho trabajo, incluso tuvo miedo de perder la vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber. Lo había prometido, además lo hacía por una persona muy importante para ella. De cierto modo esa labor la había asumido como un reto, que estaba dispuesta a superar.

- ¿Lista Ahome? – preguntó Kikyo – cuando yo te diga, empezaras a materializarla, recuerda que necesitaras mucha mas concentración que la vez pasada, si tu concentración es fuerte, seguro lo lograrás. A la cuenta de tres ...uno...dos....¡tres!.

En esos momentos, Ahome sintió como la gran cantidad de energía estaba haciendo presión, la estaba ahogando. A pesar de todo la energía lentamente salía de su cuerpo y se concentraba en un punto, tomando forma. Ahome estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguir expulsándola y a la vez por seguir respirando. Le era casi imposible mantener el equilibrio, a pesar de eso, seguía completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, iba bien ya que buena parte de la energía estaba liberada, solo tenía que aguantar unos cuantos minutos más. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados para pode hacerlo, tenían presentes las palabras de Kikyo, de que no podía desconcentrarse.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – se escuchó un grito de dolor proveniente de Ahome. Todos se sobresaltaron por un instante, pero luego se tranquilizaron al ver que ese grito indicaba que Ahome había liberado toda la energía. Ella estaba jadeando, muy agotada.

- Bien hecho – aprobó Kikyo – Ahora veamos si la materialización resultó exitosa.

Los demás se quedaron a la expectativa. Dirigieron su vista a donde estaba la energía transformada y con una gran alegría vieron como la energía lentamente se empequeñecía y en su lugar aparecía un pequeño trozo. Era una perfecta réplica del fragmento de Shikon. Emanaba la misma energía pura y era de color lila brillante.

- ¡LO LOGRASTE AHOME¡ - grito Shippo con todas sus fuerzas y saltando como loco

- ¡Bien hecho Ahome! – dijo Miroku con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Eres la mejor! – dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sabía que podías hacerlo Ahome – dijo Inuyasha aproximándose a ella.

- Claro, yo se los prometí – dijo Ahome corriendo hacia el – prometí que lo iba a lograr y que iba a salir con vida. De repente, Ahome se desvaneció y cayó en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-

- ¡Ahome! – exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido - ¿estas bien?

Ahome despertó rápidamente – estoy perfecta, me desvanecí por... la felicidad que me cusa haberlo logrado jeje

- Vaya, si que eres mala mintiendo – le dijo Inuyasha cariñosamente y aferrándola más con sus brazos.

- No puedo hacerlo todo bien – le contesto hundiéndose en su cálido pecho.

Kikyo veía esa escena, y se sentía extraña, a pesar de que aún seguía enamorada de Inuyasha, ya no sentía ninguna clase de odio ni de rencor a Ahome, incluso, empezaba a sentir una extraña felicidad. Podía ser por la simple razón de ver a la persona que mas ama felíz, aunque no fuera con ella. Consideraba que si alguien tenía que ocupar su lugar era Ahome, ya que le había demostrado ser una mujer como ninguna otra, valiente, dulce, con una fortaleza admirable y un gran encanto, por consiguiente le dijo lo siguiente: - Ahome, has demostrado una gran fortaleza como nunca la había visto, resistencia y sobre todo un gran valor y por eso te respeto, eres una gran sacerdotisa.

- Gracias Kikyo – dijo Ahome – pero tú eres una mejor sacerdotisa, ya que sin tus indicaciones, no lo hubiera conseguido.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo Kikyo – Ahora viene la parte final. No será difícil, ya que lo has hecho en el pasado. Vamos a unir la perla.

- ¡Pero Ahome tiene que descansar! – protestó Sango.

- Kikyo, deja que descanse, esto fue muy duro para ella, por favor – le suplicó Inuyasha.

- Voy a hacerlo, no voy a gastar tanto poder como las veces anteriores – dijo Ahome – solo tengo que concentrarme un poco, mas nada.

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Miroku.

- Ahome no lo va a hacer sola, yo también tengo que hacerlo – dijo Kikyo.

- Vamos Kikyo, hay que hacer esto de una vez – dijo Ahome.

Ahome tomo el fragmento que había formado. Kikyo tomo el fragmento de la perla casi completo. Se reunieron en un punto y unieron sus manos en donde estaban los fragmentos. Ambas se concentraron, y en un instante él los fragmentos se habían transformado en la poderosa perla de Shikon.

- La perla de Shikon.... – murmuró Miroku estupefacto.

- Eso significa que... – continuo Shippo con la misma reacción.

- Todo a terminado... – termino Sango con una sonrisa.

- Estoy tan feliz, nuestro trabajo dio fruto, ahora el mundo estará libre de las terribles consecuencias de la perla de Shikón – dijo Inuyasha.

- Por fin podremos vivir en paz – dijo Ahome tomando la perla de Shikon.

- La perla de Shikón está completa – dijo Kikyo ¿Qué piensan hacer con ella? ¿Van a custodiarla? ó esperen.... – dijo volteando su rostro para ver a Inuyasha – Inuyasha ¿de verdad vas a..

- Si, así es, pienso utilizar la perla para convertirme en humano – le contestó.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Ahome exclamó muy contenta su nombre y fue directo a abrazarlo.

- Ahome, lo voy a hacer por ti – le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte – quiero ser un humano, para ser como tu, y vivir y morir contigo. Ahome con estas palabras colocó la perla de Shikon en las manos de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, lo único que debes hacer es apretar fuertemente la perla y desear con fervor convertirte en humano – le dijo Kikyo.

- Bien – dijo. Empezó a apretar muy fuerte la perla – "Perla de Shikón, deseo con toda muy alma transformarme en un ser humano, para vivir y morir junto con la mujer que amo" – y con este pensamiento Inuyasha se empezó a transformar en un ser humano. Una aura de color lila lo rodeaba. Todos podían ver como sus garras desaparecían, sus largos cabellos plateados eran reemplazados por unos de color negros, sus puntiagudas orejas desaparecían y en su lugar aparecían unas orejas humanas y sus ojos dorados se transformaron en unos de color negro azabache

- La transformación está completa – dijo Kikyo – en lugar de sentir la presencia de un mitad demonio siento la presencia de un ser humano.

- Inuyasha, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – le dijo Ahome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha se miraba un poco sorprendido, se acordaba cuando el quería la perla para deshacerse de su parte humana, su objetivo era ser un demonio en su totalidad, nunca pensó en utilizarlo de ese modo, pero cuando vio a Ahome, la cual había corrido a tomarle las manos, dejo de pensar en eso.

- Sigo sin poder creerlo – dijo Miroku – solo veíamos tu apariencia humana en luna nueva. Ahora tendremos que verte así todos los días, será un poco extraño pero nos acostumbraremos.

- Es que ya no hay que tenerle miedo – dijo Shippo con una sonrisa un poco perversa – el muy tonto ha perdido todos sus poderes, esta indefenso, incluso creo que yo soy mas poderoso, que felicidad – termino esto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTES?! – grito Inuyasha con furia - ¡pequeño mocoso! habré perdido mis poderes de monstruo, pero no mi fuerza – con estas palabras se abalanzó sobre Shippo y empezó a golpearle varias veces y con mucha fuerza en la cabeza.

- Inuyasha ¡ABAJO! – grito Ahome.

Inuyasha puso cara de resignación, iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero no sucedió así. El estaba estupefacto – pero.. ¿no debería estar en el suelo? – preguntó confundido. Todos tenían la misma incógnita. ¿por qué Inuyasha estaba de pie? ¿qué había pasado?.

- Esto no puede ser – dijo Ahome - ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! y ¡ABAJO! – pero Inuyasha seguía de pie - ¿qué pasó? – dijo con los ojos como puntos.

- Es desconcertante- admitió Sango – Miroku, ¿sabes lo que pasó?.

- Si, según lo que me contó Ahome, Kaede le colocó a Inuyasha un collar, el que siempre tiene puesto, para poder controlar sus poderes de demonio. La palabra "abajo" es la que activa el collar y detiene sus acciones, pero como ya Inuyasha es un ser humano en su totalidad ya no hay poderes demoníacos que controlar, así que ya pierde utilidad eso significa que...

- Soy libre – Inuyasha termino la frase por el – morí y llegue al cielo – dijo con los ojos muy iluminados de intensa alegría - ¡QUE BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN! – comenzó a danzar – ¡es un milagro! SIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡Adiós estupido collar! – se lo quito, lo tiró al suelo, y lo pisoteó varias veces.

- No tenía que pasar esto ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeee? – se lamento Ahome con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora ¿quién podrá defenderme? – dijo Shippo con las mismas cascaditas de lágrimas.

- Nadieeeee – le contestó Inuyasha feliz abalanzándose contra el para seguirle pegando en la cabeza.

- ¡Amigos, Kohaku está despertando! – exclamó Sango de repente al escuchar unos quejidos provenientes de el.

Inuyasha soltó a Shippo – "Kohaku me salvó, tendré que agradecérselo" – pensó Shippo aliviado. Todos se juntaron alrededor de el. El pequeño niño abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana, quien en esos momentos lloraba por el.

- Tu rostro... está empapado ... de lágrimas – Kohaku hablaba débilmente.

-¿no me recuerdas? – le preguntó Sango

- eres... Sango... hermana – dijo sorprendido,

- Así es – le dijo llorando de felicidad.

- ¡Hermana perdóname! – se sobresaltó de pronto! – no quise matar ni a mi padre ni a nuestro pueblo – estaba llorando recordándolo todo – por favor – dijo volteándose para ver a los demás – mátenme, no soporto este dolor.

- ¡No! – dijo Sango abrazándolo – hermano, tu no tuviste la culpa de sus muertes, fue el desgraciado de Naraku quien te manipuló. Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo. Ahora estas conmigo, por favor no pienses en morir.

- Naraku – los ojos del niño se ensombrecieron - ¡cuidado, el los va a...!

- Tranquilo – le dijo Sango acariciándole la cabeza – ya hemos acabado con el, no tienes por que temer, nunca dejaré que nos separen de nuevo, nunca.

- Prometo nunca irme de nuevo – dijo Kohaku recostándose en su hombro – por cierto – dijo observando a su alrededor – ustedes me son conocidos.

- Si, ellos son mis amigos – dijo Sango – el de cabello largo y negro es Inuyasha.

- Espera... ¿Tu no tenías el cabello plateado, ojos dorados y unas orejas de perro?

- Es una larga historia, te la contare después – dijo Sango ignorando a Inuyasha que había abierto la boca con la intención de explicarlo – sigo presentando, la chica que esta a su lado es Ahome, ella vino del futuro – ella lo saludó con amabilidad – la otra mujer, la de traje de sacerdotisa se llama Kikyo – Kohaku se quedo sorprendido al ver la belleza y serenidad de ella.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte – le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

- Igual – dijo Kohaku sonriendo. A pesar que era una mujer seria le agradaba.

- El niño que tiene rasgos de zorro se llama Shippo – continuo Sango con las presentaciones.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shippo, espero que seamos buenos amigos – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Hola Shippo, yo también espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo Kohaku dándole el apretón de manos.

- Y por ultimo – continuó Sango – pero no menos importante, el monje Miroku que esta a mi lado.

- hola joven Kohaku – empezó Miroku con solemnidad – yo soy uno de los monjes mas reconocidos, mi nombre es Miroku, he peleado todo este tiempo junto con tu bella hermana, y la he llegado a conocer íntimamente – termino colocando una mano en su.. bueno ya ustedes saben.

-¡ALEJESEEE! ¡Monje pervertido! – grito Sango pegándole una cachetada que lo hizo volar por el aire y estrellarse con una roca.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? OOUUU – preguntó Kohaku confundido.

- No le prestes atención – le dijo Shippo colocándole una mano en el hombro – son solo las tonterías de Miroku, ya te acostumbraras

- Esta bien U

- Bueno chicos – intervino Ahome para evitar mas discusiones – ya que todos estamos bien y todos los problemas se han resuelto ¿por qué no nos vamos?

- Si, marchémonos de aquí – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola y dándole caricias. Ahome respondió de la misma manera, pero se detuvieron al ver que Kikyo los miraba **( N/A: al fin se dieron cuenta, no lo creen ¬¬ ). **

Los demás empezaron a comentar.

**- **Oh por Dios – dijo Sango.

**- **Se armó lagorda. ¿qué les dirá Kikyo? – dijo Shippo temblando.

- Este es el momento de la verdad – dijo Miroku – La mujer que ama Inuyasha es Ahome, pero el le había prometido a Kikyo irse junto con ella, ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Cumplirá la promesa que le hizo? o ¿Le hará caso a su corazón?.

- Kikyo – empezó a hablar seriamente Inuyasha – sigues siendo muy importante para mi, pero no de la misma manera, ahora la mujer de mi vida es Ahome – en lo que hablaba la abrazaba mas fuerte – solo soy capaz de amarla a ella, es la dueña de mis sentimientos. Sabes que aunque me iría contigo, no te volvería a amar de la misma forma.

- No voy a dejar que alejes a Inuyasha de mi lado – dijo Ahome desafiante – lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo. Si quieres que vaya contigo, primero tienes que pelear conmigo – dijo esto muy decidida.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo quería llevarme a Inuyasha? - dijo Kikyo. Esto asombró a todos - Inuyasha, Ahome, no les voy a negar que mi intención era separarlos para que el viniera conmigo – se acercó a ellos – pero, en este viaje, me he dado cuenta que el destino me dio una gran oportunidad: la de volver a vivir. Eso es lo que haré, decidí no volver al pasado. Admito que los días que estuve con Inuyasha fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero el ya no me ama y ¿para que encadenarlo a una eternidad de sufrimiento? ¿qué lograré?, lo que lograría es que Ahome sufriera por el resto de su vida mientras que yo voy a estar con Inuyasha, pero me dolería verlo sufrir, saber que ama a otra persona y que no puede estar con ella por mi culpa – en ese momento le coloco una mano a Inuyasha en el hombro y la otra a Ahome en la misma parte – solo háganme un favor: quiero que sean felices, por que de esa manera yo sabré que lo que estoy haciendo tiene un buen motivo. Yo seré feliz si ustedes lo son.

- Gracias por comprenderme Kikyo – le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

- Kikyo, te prometemos que seremos felices – dijo Ahome – pero ¿Estás segura que así estarás bien?.

- Claro – dijo Kikyo y de pronto se soltó la cola y dejo que sus cabellos fueran conducidos por el viento, lo que hacía que se viera mas hermosa – se que conseguiré a otra persona a quien amar, además si tu eres tan popular entre los hombres ¿porqué no lo voy a ser yo? Tu eres como una copia mía y atraes a varios, mientras que yo soy la original. Tendré a varios hombres a mis pies.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Ahome enfureciéndose ante tal comentario – ¿cómo te atreves a insul..?

- Relájate – le dijo Kikyo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – solo era una broma. ¿Kikyo haciendo bromas? Todos estaban escandalizados. La miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Kikyo, notando esto dijo lo siguiente: - Acuérdense lo que dije acerca de dejar atrás el pasado. Por cierto Ahome, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya hemos resuelto todo, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Marchémonos.

- Esperen – dijo Miroku – antes de la batalla mi amigo el mapache nos estaba siguiendo, pero como es tan lento seguro que lo dejamos atrás, calculo que dentro de unos minutos llegará hasta acá. Le pediré que se transforme en una criatura voladora y así llegaremos en la noche a la aldea de Kaede, ahorrándonos tiempo.

- Me parece bien – dijo Ahome..

- Esperémoslo – dijo Inuyasha.

Pasados cinco minutos...

- Mirokuuuuuuuu lo lamento – dijo el mapache corriendo hacia el e inclinándose – excelencia, lamento haber llegado tan tarde, es que corriendo tan desesperado me perdí y...

- Tranquilo mapache – dijo Miroku – llegaste justo a tiempo, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dígame cual y yo se lo cumplo – dijo su fiel sirviente.

- Quiero que te transformes en la criatura voladora y que nos lleves a la aldea de Kaede.

- Enseguida – dijo y en un instante apareció la criatura voladora – monten ahora chicos.

Todos montaron felices a la criatura, deseaban irse. Mientras comenzaba a tomar vuelo, todos veían con un sentimiento de paz el lugar en donde terminaba su viaje, donde terminaban sus batallas, sus temores y sufrimientos, y de cierto modo daban gracias de que hubiera pasado todo eso, ya que así nunca se hubieran conocido.

Habían pasado ya varias horas en el viaje de regreso. Miroku estaba pensando en esos momentos en decirle a Sango de una vez lo que sentía por ella. Los demás estaban en la parte de adelante, demasiados distraídos., además de que ya era de noche, Sango estaba igual que el, apartada, viendo la luna y las hermosas estrellas que la rodeaban. Pudiera haber esperado a que llegaran a la aldea, pero en esos momentos era en que se sentía con mas valor para decirlo. Era ahora o nunca.

- Sango – susurró Miroku acercándose a ella – quiero decirte algo.

- ¿En serio? – se extraño - ¿qué es?

- Alejémonos – dijo Miroku. Sango le obedeció. El la miro directamente a los ojos. Era tan hermosa, no podía perder el valor, tenía que decírselo.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sango – "Que pretenderá Miroku, sea lo que sea estoy preparada" pensó moviendo la mano derecha.

- Tu belleza es tan deslumbrante que ni si quiera se si seré capaz de decírtelo – dijo Miroku empezando a sonrojarse. Sango se sonrojo aún mas ante este comentario.

- Puedes decírmelo. – murmuro Sango aún mas sonrojada.

Ahome ya había notado que Miroku y Sango estaban muy apartados y juntos. Su intuición femenina le decía que Miroku le iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Sango, pero claro, no dijo nada, quería disfrutarlo sola..

- Sango – empezó Miroku tomándole las manos – Te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido decir esto y lo he intentado, como te habrás dado cuenta veces anteriores – Sango recordaba perfectamente – se que te han incomodado y lamento haber sido tan idiota, pero eso me pasa cada vez que te veo, cuando veo tu cuerpo, tus cabellos, tus finos labios y sobre todo tus hermosos ojos, que brillan como las hermosas estrellas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor. No solo te amo físicamente, también amo tus habilidades, tu bondad, tu amabilidad, tu inteligencia, sobre todo tu valor, incluso te amo cuando me pegas esas dolorosas cachetadas. No se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo pero...- no pudo seguir hablando porque Sango lo silenció cariñosamente con los dedos.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo Sango acercando su rostro a el – siento que estoy en un hermoso sueño cuando estoy a tu lado, del cual no quiero despertar. Nunca te vayas de mi lado.

- Nunca me iré de tu lado, y sobre todo te demostraré que no estas en un hermoso sueño, sino en una realidad aún mas hermosa – y con estas palabras, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso en cual se daban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

- "¡Que biennnn! – exclamó Ahome en sus adentros, feliz por la unión de ellos dos.

Y así, con el nacimiento de un relación llena de amor y de pasión. Inuyasha y los demás llegaron felizmente a la aldea de Kaede.

Notitas: Holaaaaa, Soy Botan-Peony o mejor Aniken, como gusteis, este es el primer fic que escribo, es de Inuyasha uno de mis animes preferidos n.n, las continuaciones las ire colocando poco a poco (Si es que a alguien le importa u.u) bueno si alguien tiene un comentario, duda, pregunta o inquietud, o peor, una piedra por arrojarme XD sean buenos y dejen un review si n- ADIOS!!!


	2. Lo que el alcohol puede desatar

Capitulo 1: Miroku, mi adorado tormento.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Inuyasha y los demás habían derrotado a Náraku y habían regresado a la aldea de Kaede. La humanidad ya estaba fuera de peligro y todo era paz, tranquilidad y armonía. Era un ambiente de felicidad, calma y quietud. Bueno, no en todas partes...

- ¡DIABLOS! – grito una joven mujer muy alarmada - ¡Llevo toda la tarde buscando mi ropa interior! – continuó moviendo todas sus cosas con notable violencia.

- Tranquila, ya la encontraras, ten calma – le dijo otra mujer de cabellos negros, que en esos momentos estaba muy nerviosa sosteniendo muy débilmente una barra de chocolate – Oye Sango ¿sabes quien fue?

- Ahome que pregunta tan estupida - intervino Shippo - ¿Quién más va a ser que no sea...

-¡MIROKU! – gritó Sango furiosa - ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré! ¡Como se atreve a tomar mis cosas sin permiso, en especial mi ropa interior!.

- Miroku – dijo Inuyasha gruñendo un poco – siempre le ha encantado causar problemas.

-¡SI LO LLEGO A VER LO MATO! – grito Sango apretando los puños, conteniendo una inmensa rabia.

- Ahome... – le dijo Kikyo con voz muy baja acercándose a su oído - ¿No crees que Sango es muy estricta? No es que defiende a Miroku, eso nunca – terminó con esa aclaración ya que Ahome la veía con una cara que reflejaba gran sorpresa – lo digo porque como ellos son novios y llevan viviendo dos meses juntos, pensé que había más confianza entre ellos dos.

- En cierto modo – dijo Ahome – Sango no es tan dura, lo que sucede es que ella opina que dos meses es muy corto tiempo, que apenas están empezando a comprenderse. A pesar de que son novios, Sango no confía completamente en Miroku, cree que el aún tiene un poco de esa actitud pervertida con todas las mujeres y que ella deber seguir controlándolo, ella siempre va a estar muy alerta, por eso que esto la pone tan furiosa, por que confirma que Miroku en cierta forma sigue siendo el mismo monje pervertido que ella conoció.

- Ya entiendo – dijo Kikyo asintiendo con la cabeza – pero de todas formas Miroku sigue siendo un pervertido ¿o no? – esta pregunta la terminó esquivando un escudo que Sango había lanzado de lo furiosa que estaba y que le estuvo a punto de dar en el rostro.

- No se, es confuso – dijo Ahome esquivando una lanza - ¡Que cerca estuvo! – dijo mientras la lanza se estrellaba contra la puerta a solo centímetros de su cabeza – hay veces que pareciera, como hace dos semanas, cuando Miroku estaba ayudando a los campesinos a cargar arroz y de repente una chica que pasaba a su lado se tropezaba y se caía, yo lo vi, por un momento pensé que mientras la chica se intentaba poner en pie, el se inclino hacia ella, yo pensé que era nada más lo hacía por solo ver mejor sus piernas y ya sabes que más – Kikyo se estremeció de pronto – pero para mi sorpresa me había equivocado. Justamente cuando yo me iba a aproximaba a reclamarle ¡Inuyasha! ¡Shippo! ¡Esto es una conversación de mujeres! – exclamó al ver que Inuyasha y Shippo se inclinaban más hacia ellas – en vez de escucharnos ¡deberían, como hombres que son, especialmente tu Inuyasha, intentar detener a Sango antes de que destruya su casa y nos mate a nosotras! – Inuyasha y Shippo se quedaron firmemente en donde estaban - ¿qué acaso estoy hablando árabe? Vayan **¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHOOOORAAAAAA! **

- Si Ahome. – dijo Shippo con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Mande usted capitana! – dijo Inuyasha sobresaltado por el grito y haciendo una pose militar e inmediatamente fue a donde estaba Sango y la intento inmovilizar apretándola con los brazos y Shippo apareció unas cuerdas mágicas que la ataron de pies y manos.

- Esto la detendrá por unos cuantos minutos – dijo Shippo con cierta calma – debemos vigilarla – Sango estaba intentando violentamente soltarse de las cuerdas.

- Es cierto – dijo Inuyasha – ya no cuento con mis poderes de demonio, pero se que puedo detenerla. De todos modos hay que estar muy alerta. ¡Miroku! ¿En donde se habrá metido?

En un rincón aparte...

- Interesante... tienes completamente dominado a Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo intrigada – aún cuando ya no tienes el control con el collar mágico, logras atemorizarlo, es admirable.

- jejeje gracias jejeje – contestó Ahome riendo con cierto nerviosismo – lo que pasa es que siempre he tenido que usar adecuadamente mi ira, además que de tantas veces que le he gritado supongo que debió de haberse acostumbrado, si quieres una explicación concreta creo que es un complejo psicológico, es decir _teme_ de lo que yo sea capaz de hacer si mi ira llega a su máxima expresión.

- Quieres decir que a pesar de que ustedes discuten aún cuando ya son novios Inuyasha cede cuando presiente que estas muy enfadada ¿verdad?

- Algo por el estilo – dijo Ahome – solo que como en este caso fingí que estaba muy enojada cuando en realidad no lo estoy, es que a veces Inuyasha es un poco terco y eso es un poco incómodo, pero sólo algunas veces. Aunque sabes a pesar de todo amo a Inuyasha con todo mi corazón y mi ser. El es la razón de mi vida, la luz con la que despierto y con la que sueño, y lo que más me alegra y me conforta es que se que el siente exactamente lo mismo por mi – sus manos las colocó en su pecho y las oprimió en donde estaba su corazón que en esos momentos latía con rapidez y fuerza por aquel joven de cabellos negros y largos y ojos llenos de ternura y amor cada vez que los veía fijamente.

- Ahome – Kikyo la miro con cierta melancolía – no te preocupes no es nada – le dijo cuando Ahome la vio extrañada por aquélla expresión – solo es que me da tranquilidad verlos juntos. Ya te lo he dicho, a Inuyasha lo veo ahora como sólo un amigo, un gran y buen amigo, si ustedes son felices, yo lo seré – estas palabras las dijo con cierta dificultad.

- Gracias Kikyo – le dijo Ahome y de pronto la abrazó – me alegra tanto tenerte como amiga, que hayas podido comprendernos y además nos hayas dado tu apoyo – Kikyo recibió el abrazo con cierta lentitud – por eso me gustaría que encontraras alguien como Sango y yo. Alguien a que ames cada día más, alguien que te haga sonreír y ser feliz, alguien que a pesar de las discusiones y problemas al final te abrace y te muestre lo importante que eres para el y lo mucho que te ama – se soltaron y Ahome la miro con una mirada ilusionada – alguien que cuando llores seque tus lágrimas y te demuestre su amor con un beso en los labios. Créeme Kikyo, cuando lo encuentres, vas a sentir que la vida es maravillosa, no importa los obstáculos, el amor es la felicidad y la felicidad es eterna cuando en tu corazón hay amor.

- Espero que lo que digas sea verdad Ahome – le sonrió Kikyo, aunque claro, no todo era verdad.

- Y hablando de novios, espero que Miroku llegue, porque creo que las cuerdas de Shippo no resistirán mucho.

- Es cierto, pero que ataque de rabia le ha dado a Sango, ¿no lo crees? Creo que en eso si está exagerando.

- No, creo que se puso así es porque Miroku no ha tenido el valor de darle la cara, esta furiosa ya que la duda la carcome por dentro, quiere saber que es lo que Miroku tiene que decir a su favor, ella quiere que él sea sincero con ella, pero como ve que el huye, eso acaba con su paciencia y por eso casi destruye la casa

Las dos mujeres voltearon haber a Sango, las cuerdas estaban muy flojas, la chica estaba forcejeando, Inuyasha y Shippo estaban asumiendo posiciones de batalla, estaban muy concentrados y en suspenso, las cuerdas estaban rompiéndose, Sango se movía con más facilidad, estaban casi rotas, los chicos estaban a punto de acercársele para detenerla cuando de pronto.....

- SANNNNGOOOOO MI AMOOOOOORRRR ¡YA LLEGUE! – se escucho una voz masculina aproximándose a la choza.

- Ya llegó... – dijo Ahome con voz entrecortada.

- ¡MIROKUUUUUUUUUU! – Sango gritó con mucha fuerza al escuchar su voz.

- Oh por Dios.... – dijo Inuyasha – me retracto cuando lo critique por problemático, ahora siento mucha lástima por él.

- Por si acaso voy a rezar por el descanso de su alma – dijo Kikyo empezando a arrodillarse.

- Sango, cariño, ¿sucede algo malo? – el monje había entrado rápidamente y cargaba con un enorme bulto encima.

-**¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –** rugió Sango al ver el enorme bulto encima -**¡COMO TE ATREVES A AGARRAR MI ROPA SIN MI PERMISO!** – se aproximó lentamente hacia Miroku hecha una fiera, los puños tenían venas latiendo, sus ojos se parecían a los de un león hambriento en vez de ser como los de un ser humano, su cara estaba contorsionada, se percibía un aura peligrosamente notoria y sus colmillos parecían mucho más afilados de lo normal. Miroku estaba aterrado al ver esto, quería moverse pero no podía, sus pies no le respondían, quería decir algo pero sus labios estaban paralizados, él esperaba sin todavía entender bien lo que pasaba su trágico final.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Miroku – dijo Shippo con un pañuelo de lágrimas – a pesar de que fueras un degenerado monje amaestrado.

-¡Espera Sango! – reaccionó Miroku al ver que solo estaba a unos centímetros de él - ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Tiene una simple explicación!.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Sango con una expresión más calmada - ¿cuál es?.

- Veras Sango – empezó a hablar Miroku con más tranquilidad – esta mañana me desperté mucho más temprano que tu, vi la cantidad de ropa que había que lavar, entre esa, por supuesto estaba la tuya, entonces aprovechando lo temprano que era decidí ir al río, que en esos momentos estaba solo y ya tu sabes que siempre en la mañana el río esta mas limpio, llevé la ropa, me pase la mañana entera lavándola – Miroku le enseñó una de las prendas a Sango y esta observo que efectivamente estaba lavada – luego la dejé secar en una parte escondida, lejos del río para que no me la robaran, la tuve que dejar allí porque tuve que ir a ayudar a los campesinos con sus quehaceres, hace pocos minutos terminé y vengo de recoger la ropa, que nadie robó ni una sola prenda – terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Sango estaba radiante de felicidad, eso le demostraba que Miroku había cambiado y que ya no tenía que temerle al pervertido de antes

- No quería despertarte tan temprano – dijo Miroku tomándole ambas manos – yo sabía que te habías acostado muy tarde porque tuviste una larga misión como exterminadora de plagas, por eso quise ayudarte con las labores del hogar, además te veías como un ángel no me atreví a despertarte, perdóname por eso.

- Perdóname a mí por haber desconfiado de ti – dijo Sango abrazándolo.

- Ejem, mejor nosotros nos vamos – interrumpió Ahome de sorpresa.

- Pero por... – Inuyasha había empezado a hablar pero Ahome le dio un codazo y calló.

- Si, yo también me voy – dijo Kikyo.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo Shippo corriendo al lado de Ahome.

- ¡Esperen amigos! – exclamó Sango, los demás se dieron vuelta – quiero disculparme por el desastre que cause en la casa enfrente de ustedes, se suponía que iba a ser una tranquila reunión, la verdad es que no se lo que me pasó, siento haberlos asustado tanto, Inuyasha, Shippo les agradezco que hayan intentado calmarme.

- No hay problema – dijo Inuyasha.

- Ya todo esta bien – le aseguró Shippo.

- Bueno Sango, Miroku, hasta mañana y que duerman bien – se despidió Ahome.

- ¡Kikyo! – dijo de pronto Sango – no se si mañana Kohaku pueda ir al colegio lo que pasa es que de repente esta tarde se sintió mal, en estos momentos está dormido – señalo hacia su habitación.

- Si, esta mañana lo vi cansado – dijo Kikyo – pero eso no lo retrasará, el es muy buen alumno y de seguro no se retrasará, dile que no se preocupe, que descanse bien y que espero que se mejore.

- Se lo diré pero espero que de verdad me haga caso, a él nunca le ha gustado faltar a clases desde que tú eres su maestra.

-Kikyo es una gran profesora, nos enseña bien, es comprensiva, dulce y cariñosa con nosotros – aseguró Shippo con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – le sonrió Kikyo y se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza.

- Bueno amigos, que tengan buenas noches y mañana nos vemos – dijo Ahome.

- ¡Adiós! – gritaron Inuyasha y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

- Cuídense – les dijo Kikyo – y espero que Kohaku se mejore.

- ¡Adiós y buenas noches! – gritaron Miroku y Sango y con eso entraron a su hogar.

En el camino...

- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien - dijo Ahome terminándose de comer su chocolate.

- Y de que Sango no acabara con nosotros – dijo Shippo.

- Sango ahora podrá confiar con más facilidad en Miroku lo que sin duda mejorará su relación, - dijo Kikyo empezando a probar un chocolate que Ahome le había dado – yo pensé que Miroku seguía siendo un pervertido, pero veo que ya no.

- ¿Ustedes se creyeron el santurrón cuento de Miroku? – preguntó Inuyasha con mueca de desdén – yo una parte pero no todo, me pregunto que cosas habrá hecho Miroku con la ropa interior de Sango... es un misterio.

Kikyo y Ahome dejaron de comer sus chocolates con expresión de asco.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad - ¿dije algo malo?

- Inuyasha, no hagas preguntas tan desagradables – dijo Ahome con un estremecimiento.

- Si, ese tipo de preguntas debe de seguir siendo un misterio pero no quiero descubrir su respuesta – dijo Kikyo con el mismo estremecimiento que Ahome.

- "Hierba mala nunca muere" – dijo Shippo solemnemente mirando con una sonrisa malévola a Inuyasha.

- No entiendo - dijo Inuyasha con varios signos de interrogación mirando a Shippo - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.

- No sabes ¿verdad? – dijo Shippo acentuando su sonrisa malévola.

- No – dijo Inuyasha firmemente empezando a mirar a Shippo muy mal.

- Verás – dijo Shippo adoptando un tono parecido al que uno utiliza para decir que dos mas dos son cuatro – lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado tu estupidez y tu insensatez no han desaparecido ) .

-¿¡QUE!? PEQUEÑO MOCOSO – dijo Inuyasha muy enfadado ante tal comentario

- Vaya... entendiste estas dando señales de inteligencia, lo comprendiste más rápido de lo que pensé. Creí que tenía que volver a decírt.....

Pero Shippo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que tuvo que salir corriendo para escapar del ataque furibundo de Inuyasha mientras Ahome y Kikyo se miraban con varias gotas en el rostro.

Notitas: Bueee, aquí está el primer cap, hasta aquí tal vez los publique más lento. Lo único que puedo decir por los momentos es que porr fisss manden rewiews ¿si? n.n. Bueno hasta otraaaaa!!!


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Angustias encontradas

- Ahome ¿estarías preparada si de verdad él te lo pidiera? - dijo una chica de cabellos castaños que en esos momentos estaba tejiendo un abrigo.

- Por supuesto yo lo amo con todo mi ser, ya tú lo sabes - dijo Ahome con una sonrisa - pero algo me dice que el no me lo va a pedir tan rápido.

- Ahome, tu y yo conocemos muy bien a Inuyasha y sabes que tu tendrías que ser la que se lo pidiera - dijo Kikyo que estaba observando unos dibujos que había mandado de tarea a sus alumnos - el se las da de "él más valiente" en situaciones de batalla, pero cuando se trata de su vida amorosa, esa supuesta valentía desaparece rápida y misteriosamente, la verdad es que el es bastante tímido

- En eso tienes razón - dijo Ahome con una sonrisa - él tardó mucho tiempo en decirme lo que sentía por mí.

- Pero Kikyo, solo porque Inuyasha sea un cobarde en ese tipo de muestra de amor se tengan que intercambiar los papeles - apunto Sango con cierto enfado - no, el hombre tiene que ser el que se lo pida a la mujer, no me imagino a Ahome con un esmoquin, un ramo de flores y algunos dulces, arrodillándose frente a él y diciéndole - en eso su voz se agravó intentando imitar a la de un hombre - "Inuyasha, tan bello como una flor cuando los rayos de sol cubren sus pétalos, iluminando su encanto y sublimidad ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?.

- "Acepto, cariño" - Kikyo agudizo su voz, sonando bastante burlona.

Las tres mujeres estallaron en carcajadas, Ahome con un esmoquin e Inuyasha contestando como una mujer enamorada, eso si fuera bueno verlo (N/A: Je, solo imagínense a Inuyasha con un precioso vestido lila rodeado de rosas blancas, zapatillas con tacones de los que hay que hacer un milagro para poder caminar (yo si --U), guantes plateados hechos de lentejuelas, y sus cabellos recogidos en una preciosa trenza terminada en un lazo rosa y grande, sus labios rodeados de un rojo carmín, sombras en los ojos y un cierto rubor marcado en sus mejillas, ¿a que no sería una preciosura?. Ahome, Sango, Kikyo tienen una rival.... jajajajaja, bueno seguro que quieren que deje de escribir tonterías y que continúe con el fanfic ¿no?).

- Imitaste la voz de un hombre a la perfección Sango jajajajaja - reconoció Ahome riendo - y Kikyo, como agudizaste tu voz... sonó graciosa.

- Gracias - se inclinaron ambas.

- "Rara vez yo había oído a Kikyo hacer bromas, me alegro, eso indica que ella está superando su pasado e intentando ser feliz - pensó Ahome - a pesar de que Inuyasha es muy tímido, sé que algún día me lo dirá.

- Si de verdad te ama, sin duda te lo pedirá - dijo Sango.

- Solo dale tiempo, a pesar de que él transmite la sensación de estar seguro de sí mismo, en realidad tiene miedo de que tú lo rechaces - dijo Kikyo.

- Si es verdad, Inuyasha a veces finge sentimientos que realmente no siente, pero ¿Por qué va a tener miedo de que yo lo rechace? Si cuando estamos juntos yo siempre le demuestro que yo lo amo - dijo Ahome un poco ofuscada.

- Especifica de que manera se lo demuestras - Sango tenía una curiosa sonrisa que no se podía interpretar.

- Bueno, lo abrazo, le hago de comer, le canto, miramos las estrellas juntos, le leo cuentos... - pero se calló al observar mejor la sonrisa de Sango y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo intenso y se escandalizó - ¡Sango, ¿Acaso crees que Inuyasha y yo..?

- Espera un momento - la interrumpió Sango confundida - ¿A Inuyasha le lees cuentos? OOUUUUU

- ¡Ay por favor Sango! - Ahome estaba asustada - ¡No se lo vayas a decir a nadie! ¡Prometí guardar el secreto!

- Esta bien soy una tumba - dijo Sango con seriedad - "Ay, si Miroku se enterara de esto...."

- Pero puedes hacer algo al respecto - dijo Kikyo inesperadamente soltando los dibujos que estaba corrigiendo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ahome confundida - ¿A qué te refieres?.

- Si Kikyo, no entiendo - preguntó también Sango - ¿Qué puede hacer Ahome?.

- Tiene que insinuárselo - respondió la mujer - tienes que recordárselo, en los momentos menos pensados, dile cosas que tengan relación con bodas, háblale de otros matrimonios, alguna cosa que se te ocurra.

-¡Gracias Kikyo! Esa es una gran idea - dijo Ahome entusiasmada - así yo puedo hacer algo al respecto sin ser muy obvia.

- Si, además ¿No han notado que Inuyasha esta un poco extraño en estos días? - apuntó Sango.

- Si, en cierto modo - dijo Ahome - no es que ya no me abrace ni me bese, sino como si tuviera pánico de algo, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera.

- Por eso es que te doy este consejo - dijo Kikyo - esa es la señal, Inuyasha no se atreve a decirte nada, tienes que demostrarle que a ti te gustan las bodas, algo relacionado, eso sí, tienes que asegurarte que estén completamente solos.

- Claro - asintió Ahome - ya oíste Sango SOLOS �.�

- ¿Por qué me miras así Ahome? - preguntó Sango frunciendo el entrecejo con un poco de enfado - ¿acaso me crees capaz de espiarte? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga y por eso te respeto! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

- Si, eso lo sé - dijo Ahome con una sonrisa - fue una broma, sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo así, confío en ti

- Si, si quieres ayuda puedes contar conmigo - dijo Sango - "Eso de que fue broma no me lo creo, ¿cómo puede pensar que yo podría hacer eso? Además con que moral me lo dice si ella es la reina de las entrometidas, aunque sea mi gran amiga" - pensó un poco ofendida.

- Ya llegará el momento - Kikyo agarró los dibujos de sus alumnos y los empezó de nuevo a corregir -¡Vaya, que lindo! Es de Kohaku - en el dibujo estaban Ahome, con un arpa, Kikyo con un violín y Sango con una flauta, las tres tenían unos hermosos kimonos, Ahome tenía uno rosado con violetas blancas, Sango mostraba uno azul con claveles fucsia y Kikyo lucía uno rojo con girasoles. - Kohaku sabe dibujar muy bonito, que bueno que su recuperación fue rápida.

- Kohaku es un niño muy talentoso - dijo Sango orgullosa de su pequeño hermano.

- Si, junto con Shippo es mi mejor estudiante, y hablando de Shippo - Kikyo sacó un dibujo que estaba identificado con su nombre - el también dibuja muy bien jeje - se rió al ver de lo que se trataba el dibujo: era Shippo, más grande de lo normal, pisoteando la cabeza de un adolorido, llorón y rendido Inuyasha - vaya, vaya, muy divertido.

- Esos son deseos frustrados - dijo Sango con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

- Shippo es bastante creativo - se notaba por su amplia sonrisa lo mucho que le gustaba el dibujo.

- Ahora que estoy viendo el dibujo de Kohaku estoy recordando algo - dijo Sango un poco pensativa - ¡El aniversario de Fumiko! ¡Es dentro de dos semanas! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? - Sango estaba desesperada - ¡Y no tengo nada nuevo que ponerme!

- ¡Ay no, es verdad! - Ahome tenía la misma expresión de temor - Soy una tonta, tonta y mil veces ¡tonta! Fumiko muy contenta nos había entregado la invitación hace un mes, se ve tan feliz, tan enamorada de Eien, su marido. Fumiko es nuestra amiga, ella nos ayuda cuando tenemos problemas ¡Sería una gran ofensa para la pobre si faltamos porque fuimos unas irresponsables en conseguir algo adecuado!

- ¡Y para más colmo tengo que buscar un regalo apropiado para la pareja! - La expresión de horror se acentuaba más - y ver que ropa va a llevar Kohaku puesta, y claro, estoy segura que tendré que vigilar a Miroku en la cuestión del regalo, no se le vaya a ocurrir regalarles algo indebido, lo conozco perfectamente � .

- Me espera una larga batalla con Inuyasha - Ahome se estaba poniendo azul - Inuyasha es muy terco en cuestión de ropa, siempre anda tan mal vestido, nunca querrá ponerse esos "ridículos trapos" como los llama él. Creo que tendré que darle un somnífero, ponerle la ropa yo misma uu - su cara enrojeció violentamente al imaginarlo - llevármelo y despertarlo en la fiesta.

- Chicas, ya cálmense - Kikyo estaba harta de ver tanta desesperación - están exagerando demasiado, primero que todo falta dos semanas para la fiesta, tiempo suficiente para conseguir ropa, regalos, y demás cosas. Sé que Inuyasha y Miroku son dos problemas que hubiera sido mejor resolver con más anticipación, pero yo tampoco puedo decir nada, a mí también se me olvidó --UUU - Las gotas de Kikyo se volvían cada vez más grandes por las miradas de gran sorpresa que Ahome y Sango le dirigían - me entregó la invitación y no volví a acordarme más, he estado tan ocupada con mis alumnos, además ayudo a Kaede los fines de semana a cuidar enfermos, a pesar de estos inconvenientes, esta fiesta nos cayó del cielo.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Ahome con entusiasmo - es el ambiente perfecto, puedo hablar de la pareja o algo así, y después él a lo mejor me llevará a un lugar privado, en la noche llena de estrellas, los luceros brillando, una fuente en el lugar, arrodillándose frente a mi y... ¡aaaahhhhh! - Ahome pegó un grito de emoción, estaba completamente sonrojada.

.- Todo saldrá de perlas - dijo Sango feliz por su amiga - pero claro tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, deber planear bien lo que vayas a decirle.

- Sango tiene razón - dijo Kikyo con el entrecejo fruncido - Cualquier error puede afectar tu relación con él.

- ¿Cómo cuales? - preguntó Ahome confundida.

- Cuando empieces a referirte acerca del matrimonio - empezó Kikyo serenamente - no vayas a decir cosas como "¿Qué vestido te gustaría que yo llevara puesto para nuestra boda?" ó "Me gustaría en nuestra boda que en vez de cargar el cabello suelto te hicieras varias trenzas, te verías muy adorable". No digas ese tipo de comentarios, porque sino se sentirá muy frustrado e incómodo y eso podría afectarte a ti.

- Me sorprendes Kikyo - reconoció Sango - pensé que no sabías nada de ese tipo de cosas, como eres una sacerdotisa.

- Lo que pasa es - empezó a explicar Kikyo - es que cuando yo estaba estudiando para ser sacerdotisa, yo tenía varias amigas y conocidas que tenían problemas con sus novios y esposos, y claro, como veían que yo estaba muy dedicada a convertirme en sacerdotisa y que era la mejor alumna, a menudo me buscaban para hablar conmigo acerca de sus problemas, otras, decepcionadas de los hombres, me decían que tenían envidia de cómo yo los ignoraba y me dedicaba a lo mío. Al tiempo de que tantas mujeres me contaran sus problemas, que casi todos eran el mismo, los entendía y poco a poco les iba dando consejos acerca de cómo solucionarlos. Siempre fue así hasta que... - Kikyo calló porque el resto de la historia ya Ahome y Sango la sabían muy bien - todavía algunas mujeres hablan conmigo, pero más que todo son las madres de mis alumnos.

- Eso si que debe ser aterrador - Sango se estremeció un poco - que todo el mundo te cuente sus problemas sin importarles si a ti te interesan.

- A mi no tanto - dijo Ahome - me gustaría poder dar consejos, ayudar a las personas con sus problemas.

- Si, claro � - Sango tenía una cara de pocos amigos - a ti lo que te gusta es entrometerte en la vida de los demás, y si te lo cuentan aún mejor ¿verdad?.

- ¡Qué! Ôô ¡Eso no es verdad! - Saltó Ahome un poco molesta por el comentario - yo no soy ninguna entrometida y lo saben perfectamente.

- Si tú lo dices.... te lo creeré - dijo Sango con fingida resignación - vamos, solo era un chiste - esto lo dijo al ver el rostro enfadado de Ahome - solo era una pequeña broma - dicho esto la expresión de Ahome se relajó.

- Bueno, la verdad es que en un momento si llego a ser bastante molesto que todo el mundo te contara sus problemas a cada momento, de paso que uno tiene bastante con los de uno, vienen otros a cargarte de más, pero de todos modos yo me acostumbré, solucionaba problemas y a la vez aprendía de la vida (N/A: ¿A que esa no es una interesante manera de aprender de la vida, jejejeje), pero ya, eso paso hace tiempo, dejemos de hablar de ese tema y retomemos el anterior, como te iba diciendo Ahome, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que vas a decir, eso es lo primero de lo que tienes que asegurarte.

- Si claro, seré bastante cuidadosa - su rostro reflejaba concentración ante las instrucciones que se le estaban dictando, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tenía que saber si Inuyasha sería lo suficientemente valiente para pedírselo...

- Y otra cosa - intervino Sango - tienes que verte muy bien, así que no se como vas hacer con los exámenes finales de tu colegio, pero en estas dos semanas tienes que esforzarte para conseguir lo más bonito y adecuado para ti, yo me encargaré del peinado y maquillaje -.

- Gracias Sango, eres una gran amiga - Ahome estaba muy ilusionada, nada podría salir mal, se lo pediría esa misma noche, dentro de dos semanas...

- Y el regalo... - Sango de pronto observó el abrigo que estaba tejiendo - este abrigo era para Miroku, pero mejor se lo regalo a Eien, ya que ambos tienen la misma talla y a Fumiko no sé lo que le regalaré, esta semana busco algo bonito.

- Si, aunque puedes regalarle lo que sea, Fumiko y Eien serán muy agradables, pero de que están locos, están locos - dijo Ahome - me acuerdo que Hikaru me contó que el día que se casaron ambos llevaban trajes negros, velas negras y un libro de rezos, lo que no me acuerdo es para que.

- Yo si me acuerdo, incluso una vez que hable con Fumiko me contó lo de su boda - empezó Kikyo a relatar - ambos tenían el concepto de que en las bodas en vez de celebrar la unión eterna, se debería dar un "funeral", para dejar atrás la etapa de solteros, por eso es que se vistieron de negro en esa ocasión tan especial, consideran que esa fue la muerte de la soltería.

- Y no solo eso - intervino Sango - me contaron también que no hubo invitados, y si los hubo solo fueron sus padres y hermanos, además ella no llevaba ningún ramo de flores, como es costumbre y ni siquiera hubo baile ni nada, incluso el sacerdote que los casó por poco no le da un infarto en plena ceremonia, sobre todo en la parte cuando la niña que los esperaba al final del pasillo, en vez de arrojarles arroz, lo que les tiró fue plumas de cuervos negros y después se arrodillaron y empezaron a rezar para darle el descanso eterno a su soltería.

- Y en vez de irse de luna de miel - Ahome siguió el relato - pasaron dos meses de trabajo interminable en los cementerios, ayudando a enterrar a las personas y rezando por cada una de ellas, Dios mío, si les gusta llamar la atención pues lograron su objetivo y si están locos de verdad, pues necesitan ayuda urgente O.O.

- No importa cual sean las razones por las que hacen esas cosas - dijo Kikyo - si ellos son felices esta bien, se nota que su relación es especial.

- Tienes razón - dijo Ahome - además por más locos que estén son una linda pareja y son unas grandes personas.

Inuyasha y los demás habían conocido a Fumiko y a Eien justamente cuando llegaron a la aldea después de haber derrotado a Naraku. No los habían visto anteriormente ya que ellos eran personas muy curiosas y por eso se las pasaban viajando por todo el mundo. Provenían de buenas familias ya que ambos eran hijos de poderosos terratenientes, además que habían estudiado en el exterior. Cuando se casaron (ellos iban a celebrar ya los cinco años) ya estaban hartos de las altas sociedades, querían una vida sencilla, trabajar con dedicación y esfuerzo como los campesinos, así fue como llegaron a vivir a la aldea. A pesar de eso Eien compró una buena extensión de tierra que había estado sin trabajar a un viejo y avaro terrateniente que estaba a punto de morir. Nadie había podido comprar esas tierras, ya que el mezquino anciano pedía una cantidad exorbitante y ningún habitante de la aldea de Kaede tenía esa cantidad de dinero. Eien y Fumiko eran personas progresistas y caritativas, querían que la economía de la aldea fuera más fuerte, así que Eien sin dudar, las compró y así, muchas personas, provenientes de aldeas destruidas, podían conseguir un modo de vida tranquilo y honrado trabajando en sus tierras. Aunque por supuesto antes de llevar a cabo este proyecto hablaron con Kaede para ver que tal le parecía, ella lo aprobó inmediatamente, ya que observó que ellos lo hacían por el bienestar de los aldeanos y de los habitantes de otras regiones. A pesar de todo en vez de solo ver como los demás trabajaban y disfrutar de las comodidades, la extraña pareja trabajaba día y noche y cuidado si trabajaban más que los propios campesinos, eso ya conformaba el aura extraño que los envolvía. Inuyasha, queriendo ayudar a los demás, trabajaba en esas tierras.

- Por cierto amigas creo que tenemos que irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde - dijo Kikyo mirando la hermosa luna llena que en esos momentos las iluminaba y levantándose de su silla - no puedo tardarme demasiado, mañana hay clases y no quiero faltar.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Ahome muy asustada - ¡mañana tengo examen y me falta la mitad por estudiar! ¡tengo que volver a mi época! -se levantó de un solo golpe y salió corriendo inmediatamente.

- ¡Adiós Ahome y buena suerte! - Le gritó Sango viendo como se perdía su figura en la lejanía.

- Ahome no tiene remedio - dijo Kikyo negando con la cabeza - mañana empieza sus exámenes finales y en vez de estar estudiando viene a perder el tiempo con nosotras.

- Ya la veremos dentro de unos cuantos días llorando porque se quedo dormida estudiando o porque en pleno examen se le olvido todo - pronosticó Sango con una sonrisita malvada.

- Si Ahome supiera que su mejor amiga en vez de desearle lo mejor está pronosticando su próxima caída - dijo Kikyo burlonamente.

- Vamos Kikyo, sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es nada más y nada menos que su probable futuro - aclaró Sango.

- Si, auque la vida te da sorpresas y créeme, que sorpresas - en eso el rostro de Kikyo adquirió cierta melancolía, pero así de rápido como apareció así se esfumó - creo que soy yo la que tengo que irme ahora - empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

- Hasta mañana y que duermas bien - se despidió Sango.

- Igual - así se despidió y continuó su camino. A medida que continuaba su camino ella contemplaba un poco distraída las estrellas, numerosas y brillantes en el manto oscuro e infinito que dominaba el cielo, la luna majestuosa en esos momentos debía de sentir frío, ya que unas densas nubes la estaban arropando, el frío que ella misma sentía en esos momentos provenía del viento que se dirigía directamente hacia ella y desordenaba sus negros y largos cabellos que, a no ser por su azulado brillo, se confundían y se perdían en la noche - "Mejor me doy prisa, ya que gracias a esas nubes la noche esta más oscura de lo normal y no quiero tener ningún accidente" - caminó un poco más rápido, pero no corrió para evitar caerse.

- "Esta noche se lo voy a pedir, será esta noche" - pensaba un chico de cabellos negros azabache que en esos instantes tenía un semblante de creciente impaciencia - "No hay nadie en la casa, a lo mejor va a llegar primero que las demás" - su mano estaba metida en su bolsillo, que parecía que estuviera sosteniendo algo. El cuerpo del chico estaba temblando ligeramente - "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy temblado?, no, no debo tener miedo, debo controlarme" - seguía temblado - "Vamos Inuyasha, eres un hombre, has enfrentado cosas peores, has peleado con monstruos muy poderosos y les has ganado" "Pero en esos tiempos tenías tus poderes" - escuchó una voz interior que le dijo eso - "Es verdad, pero yo combatí con mi corazón y mis deseos de triunfar y eso nunca se irá de mi" - se estaba empezando a controlar - "Se que Ahome me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella, se que no me va a rechazar" "Puede ser que te rechace, que te esté engañando y de verdad no te ame y que se marche para siempre" - "No, ella no es así, mi dulce y amada Ahome no es así, se lo voy a pedir y si me aceptará, y aunque no lo hiciera, por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que tuve el valor de decírselo, vaya consuelo, saber que soy valiente, pero no tenerla a mi lado" - sonrió con ironía - "Solo debo esperar y dejar que suceda lo que el destino me depara" - de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba el - "¡Debe ser Ahome!" - se levantó rápidamente del suelo, notó que tenía polvo en la ropa, se sacudió presurosamente - "Se me olvido lo que le iba a decir" - empezó a temblar de nuevo - "Tengo que calmarme" - de pronto en la entrada de la cabaña pudo observar unos cabellos negros azulados que a causa del viento se podían observar - "Es ella" ¡Aho...! Ah... hola Kikyo - se desanimó bastante cuando vio entrar al resto de la figura a la cabaña y ver que no era Ahome.

- Hola Inuyasha - saludo amablemente Kikyo al terminar de entrar - ¿Estás solo?.

- Así es - contesto con cierta amargura - ¿Dónde está Ahome? - giró la cabeza para todos los lados pero no la veía.

- Se fue a su época - contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la espantada cara de Inuyasha.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó con furia - ¡Ahome no me dijo nada! - empezó a gruñir - ¡Cómo se va a ir a su época sin avisarme! ¡La voy a traer ahora...! - empezó a dar unos pasos pero Kikyo le detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, si haces eso ella no te lo perdonará, y lo sabes muy bien - Kikyo le advirtió esto con un tono un poco amenazador - además, recuerda que ella nos dijo a TODOS y eso te incluye a ti - Inuyasha inclinó un poco la cabeza - nos dijo que en su escuela iba a presentar sus últimos exámenes y necesitaba permanecer unos días en su mundo. Sabes que esos exámenes son muy importantes para ella, esta dando lo mejor, y si de verdad la amas, no vayas a complicarle más las cosas pidiéndole que regrese.

- Si lo sé, pero... - iba a replicarle pero de pronto entraron dos figuras más a la aldea.

- ¡Que viento tan terrible hay en esta noche! - se quejo la voz de una anciana.

- ¡Hola Kikyo! ¡Que tal Inuyasha! - saludo alegremente la voz de un niño.

- Kaede, Shippo, que bueno que hayan llegado - dijo Kikyo.

- ¿Y Ahome? - preguntó Shippo con extrañeza.

- "Otro que no se acuerda" - pensó Kikyo con cierto enfado - Shippo acuérdate que ella tiene unos exámenes muy importantes en su mundo y no va a estar aquí por unos días.

- Ay es verdad, no me acordé jiji - dijo el niño un poco apenado, pero su semblante de repente se mostró serio - con respecto a eso Kikyo, Kaede, hay algo que quiero preguntarles.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos? - dijo Kaede con sorpresa.

- Es algo que me a circulado por la mente estos dos meses, que quería descubrir yo mismo, pero no lo he logrado, si Inuyasha uso la perla para convertirse en humano, entonces... ¿Cómo Ahome puede viajar sola de una época a otra sin el poder de la perla de Shikon? Porque yo me acuerdo que una vez ella me dijo que con los poderes de los fragmentos que ella tenía era que ella podía viajar.

- Vaya Shippo, me sorprendes, para la edad tan corta que tienes haces preguntas que tienen sentido, eres muy inteligente - dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa, ante aquel elogio Shippo adquirió una pose de autosuficiencia - es una pregunta interesante, pero tengo la respuesta - Shippo la miraba fijamente - Ella puede viajar a su antojo por ambos mundos porque ella de cierto modo conserva en su interior parte de los poderes de la perla - Shippo la miraba confuso, no estaba entendiendo nada - al estar en contacto tanto tiempo con los fragmentos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo su cuerpo iba absorbiendo parte de la energía de los fragmentos, además de que en algunas peleas ella usaba sus poderes para vencer al enemigo, y también ella me ayudó dos veces a unir los fragmentos, con eso su cuerpo almacenó tanta energía de la perla que ya no necesita de ella para atravesar los dos mundos. Es por eso que ella puede atravesar los dos mundos a su antojo.

- ¡Ya entendí! - exclamó Shippo muy contento - ¡Gracias!.

- De nada - contestó la mujer - por cierto Inuyasha, hay algo que se me olvido y creo que a ti también.

- ¿De que se trata? - preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Se trata de algo relacionado con Fumiko y Eien - dijo Kikyo para ver si Inuyasha reaccionaba.

- Fumiko y Eien, dos almas de Dios - dijo Kaede - hace unos momentos estaba en su hacienda discutiendo la manera de cómo vamos a conseguir más campesinos para trabajar las tierras, ya que con los ataques a nuestra aldea muchos de los campesinos tenían que ayudar a defenderla y por su puesto, buena parte de ellos cayeron en la batalla, lo único que tenemos que esperar es que sigan viniendo más personas de otros lugares.

- Kaede - dijo Kikyo con una pequeña sonrisa - te acuerdas perfectamente de una celebración que tiene que ver con ellos ¿verdad?.

- ¡Claro! - dijo Kaede con la misma sonrisa - ¡De su aniversario! Pues claro que yo no lo olvidaría.

- ¿Aa...ni...ver..sario? - dijo Inuyasha entrecortadamente - ¿Cuál aniversario?.

- Si, ¿Cuál aniversario? - preguntó Shippo nervioso. Sabía cual era ese aniversario, solo que no se le pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento.

- Lo sabía - dijo Kikyo, ahora su sonrisa era maligna - ninguno de los dos se acuerda que en menos de dos semanas los cinco años que tienen Fumiko y Eien de casados se van a celebrar.

- ¡¿En menos de dos semanas?! - Exclamó Shippo empezando a asustarse - ¡Tengo que conseguir algo decente para ponerme!.

- Bah, tonterías - dijo Inuyasha con desdén - yo iré con lo mismo que tengo puesto en estos momentos - señaló su atuendo rojo - así me evitó esa molestia - se sentó en el suelo con la intención de dormirse.

- Inuyasha, este no es el momento de comportarse como un bebe de tres años - dijo Kikyo fríamente.

- ¿A quién llamaste bebe de tres años eh? - Inuyasha se levanto de un solo salto a confrontar a Kikyo

- ¿Acaso ves a otro niño malcriado por aquí? - dijo Kaede apoyando a su hermana.

- Pues, al único niño malcriado que veo aquí es a Shippo - dijo señalando al pequeño zorro que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te atre..? - el niño tenía intención de golpear a Inuyasha pero Kikyo lo detuvo.

- Me refiero a ti - dijo Kikyo - deberías aprender de Shippo que siendo menor que tu se preocupa por su presencia.

- Debería darte vergüenza tonto jejeje - dijo Shippo mirándolo burlonamente.

- Cállate - le dijo Inuyasha con tono cortante - y tu Kikyo, sigue así y serás tan insoportable como Ahome.

- ¿Sabes Inuyasha? - dijo Kikyo con una de sus miradas que eran capaces de congelar a quien fijara su vista en ella (las de la serie) - mi físico se parecerá al de Ahome, pero sabes perfectamente que en actitud somos muy distintas - su mirada era cada vez más mortífera - No se te ocurra volver a compararme con ella, o te juro que te irá mal ¿De acuerdo? - Lo miró directamente a los ojos

- Si, esta bien - Inuyasha estaba aterrado por la mirada de Kikyo, y para ocultar su miedo, bajo su cabeza como niño regañado.

- Inuyasha - La voz de Kikyo se suavizo y su semblante ya estaba tranquilo - Lo que quiero es que te veas bien en el aniversario - se acercó un poco más a él - eso es lo que quiere Ahome, por favor hazlo por ella.

- Ahome... - susurró Inuyasha algo avergonzado.

- Ella se esta esforzando mucho por salir bien, incluso está muy ansiosa porque llegue el día del aniversario, ella quiere celebrar junto con Fumiko y Eien sus años de casados así que cuando ella venga debes ser paciente y aunque no te guste lo que te vayas a poner para la fiesta, acéptalo y no vayas a pelear con ella. Hazlo, si la amas de verdad.

Inuyasha solo se limitó a asentir.

- uuuuuaaaaahhhhh - bostezó el pequeño zorro - tengo mucho sueño, mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches - se fue para dirigirse a su cama que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

- Yo también me voy a dormir - dijo la anciana Kaede - que descansen bien - siguió la misma dirección que Shippo dirigiéndose a su cama.

- Es mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir - dijo Inuyasha, el cual seguía un poco avergonzado. Inconscientemente metió su mano en un bolsillo y apretó un objeto que había en él.

Kikyo notó esto y le dijo en un tono misterioso: - Tranquilo Inuyasha, no tengas miedo, ten paciencia. Inuyasha volteó inmediatamente hacia donde estaba ella y la miró un poco confuso, estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero algo le dijo que era mejor que por el momento no lo supiera, así que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama.

La sacerdotisa también se dirigió a su cama. Era la que estaba más cerca, así que no tuvo que caminar mucho. Ya estando en ella se soltó la cola que ataba sus cabellos y estos quedaron libres, se despojó de su vestimenta y en su lugar la reemplazó por una ligera túnica blanca. Ya en su cama, ella se preguntaba si su vida no tendría más giros sorpresivos, y si los hubiera, deseaba con todo su corazón que no la hicieran sufrir. Con ese último pensamiento, Kikyo fue atrapada por los brazos del cansancio y llevada a un mundo de sueños.

Notas de la autora: ¡Ohaiyo yaa! Aqui vengo yo de nuevo n.n. Como verán este capitulo me quedó más largo de lo que yo había estimado u.u. No hace mucho que lo escribí, como dije una vez hay capítulos que tienen tiempo de haber sido escritos. Esta medio tonto, lo se --U, pero buee... ¡Se me olvidaba! A todos los que han leido hasta ahora mi porquería de fic ¡Domo arigatou gozaimasu! y a los que lo han intentado ¡Pues lo mismo! XD y como lo agradezco tanto voy a contestarle a:

Yumiro: ¡Gracias por decir que mi fic está bueno! n.n y con respecto a que no tiene nada que ver el título...en parte tienes razón ¿que quiero decir? cuando escribí el epílogo ya le había colocado el nombre, pero los capítulos que vienen fueron...imprevistos XD. Pero no creas si me sigues leyendo (cosa que sería un milagro XD) te vas a dar cuenta del porqué del título n.n, pero paciencia, ya lo veras...

Hasta otra!!!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Empieza la tempestad.

El anochecer estaba muriendo, eso se podía notar gracias a los tonos azul oscuro que había en el cielo. Aun así quedaban algunas estrellas resplandecientes, la blanca luna estaba a punto de ser reemplazada por el dorado sol. Una mujer con una piel casi tan blanca como la antes citada luna había salido de su hogar y se dirigía a la escuela en donde ella enseñaba.

Apenas estaba empezando el día, el sol ni siquiera había salido en su totalidad. Aún así muchos aldeanos ya estaban circulando de un lado para otro. Todos, al verla, siempre la saludaban muy alegremente, feliz de que su querida sacerdotisa hubiera regresado con ellos. Kikyo les devolvía el saludo aunque con cierta envidia. Ellos solo tenían que preocuparse de su mortal vida normal. Pendientes de sus diligencias compromisos. No tenían idea del dolor que Kikyo aprisionaba en su alma. Tenía que aceptar su realidad: Ella solo era un cuerpo hecho de barro, estaba muerta. Lo único de lo que estaba segura que era auténtico era su corazón y sus sentimientos. Aunque llevaba consigo ese dolor, ella estaba intentando volver a tener una vida normal, antes de que falleciera. Pero eso no era fácil.

Ya había llegado al lugar en donde ella enseñaba. Ya había salido el sol. Ninguno de sus alumnos había llegado, a ella siempre le gustaba llegar antes que ellos, ya que además tenía que preparar todo para lo que iba a enseñar durante ese día. Justamente cuando había finalizado su tarea, una voz infantil se escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡Señorita Kikyo! - se pudo percibir la voz de un niño que estaba corriendo - ¡Buenos días señorita Kikyo! ¿Cómo amaneció? - dijo el niño al llegar a donde estaba la sacerdotisa.

- Buenos días, Kohaku, he amanecido bien gracias - le respondió la sacerdotisa amablemente - ¿Y tu como has estado?.

- Bien, gracias - le respondió Kohaku

- ¡Kohaku espérameeeeeee! - se escuchó otra voz infantil pero más lejos - ¡Kohakuuuuu! Ahhhh - llegó a donde estaban - ¿Por.. qué... corres... tan rápido? - dijo el niño entrecortadamente.

- Yo no soy el que corre rápido, Shippo - le contestó el niño - es que tu corres tan lento que hasta las tortugas parecen rápidas jejeje - se empezó a reír del niño. Al pobre zorro le salieron cascaditas de lágrimas.

- Kohaku, no debes burlarte así de Shippo - le reprendió Kikyo. Kohaku inclinó la cabeza un poco triste - lo que pasa es que Shippo es más pequeño que tú y por eso no puede correr tan rápido

- ¡Eso es verdad! - saltó Shippo en su defensa, pero al darse cuenta de quien era la que lo había defendido un ligero rubor contorneo sus mejillas y se dio vuelta rápidamente - ¡Disculpa Kikyo! ¡No te había saludado! ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

- Bien gracias - le sonrió la mujer - ¿Por qué no se sientan y así esperamos que lleguen los demás alumnos?.

Varios minutos después llegaron los demás alumnos. Cuando Inuyasha y los demás habían regresado a la aldea, Kikyo se enteró de que una pobre anciana estaba a punto de morir. Kikyo fue a ver donde estaba para ver si podía hacer algo por ella, pero su enfermedad había avanzado mucho, tenía tuberculosis (en esos tiempos esa enfermedad no tenía cura) la vieja maestra le dijo que ella quería reunirse ya con sus seres queridos y le dijo que si quería la podía reemplazar como maestra en una pequeña guardería. Kikyo aceptó y desde ese entonces ha sido la nueva profesora. A pesar de que solo llevaba unos pocos meses, los niños le tenían mucho afecto, cariño y respeto a su nueva maestra. Ella también los apreciaba bastante. Pensar en que los niños que en esos momentos estaba educando llegarían en un futuro a ser hombres y mujeres de bien la reconfortaba. En esa aula se enseñaba varias asignaturas como castellano, matemáticas básicas, naturaleza, etc. Aun así los alumnos extrañaban un poco a su antigua profesora, pero con la llegada de Kikyo esa tristeza iba desapareciendo. Kohaku y Shippo, decidieron que querían aprender más cosas acerca de la vida, por eso cuando Kikyo reemplazó a la anciana, fueron a la escuela, y por su gran entusiasmo, en muy poco tiempo llegaron a ser los mejores de su clase.

Esa mañana era normal, como todas. Había recreo, ya que se podía ver afuera del aula varios niños corriendo, otros jugando, algunos que simplemente se sientan a conversar y unos cuantos (como Kohaku y Shippo) que dibujan alegremente mientras que Kikyo rociaba agua a las plantas que tenía alrededor de ella. Si, esa mañana no tenía nada especial hasta que se pudo vislumbrar una pequeña figura que se iba acercando. Kikyo estaba alerta. Tanteo en busca de su arco y flechas, ya que siempre los escondía allí. Los encontró. Tenía que tomar precauciones, tal vez solo se trataba de una persona y no había nada que temer, o también se podía tratar de... no, no podía ser, no podía ser un sirviente de Naraku, ya que él estaba muerto. Cuando pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba, escondió rápidamente sus armas. La misteriosa figura era de una pequeña niña que corría alegremente hacia donde estaba ella. Kikyo, con gran sorpresa, pudo notar el gran parecido de la niña con Ahome, el cabello, los ojos, incluso su sonrisa. La mujer aguardó a que la niña llegara a donde estaba ella.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo la niña cuando finalmente llegó - Vaya... - dijo observando su alrededor - ¿Por qué hay tantos niños? - preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

- Buenos días, pequeña - la saludo Kikyo con gentileza - ¿Me podrías decir como te llamas?

- ¡Que mujer tan bonita! - exclamó la pequeña admirada - ¡Espero llegar a ser tan linda como usted!.

- Gracias niña, tu también eres muy bonita - dijo Kikyo con agrado. La chica le había simpatizado, a pesar de tener la impresión de haberla visto en alguna otra parte - ¿Cómo te llamas? - le volvió a preguntar.

- Mi nombre es Lin - contestó la pequeña.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kikyo - se presentó la joven - y dime Lin ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Quién te....? - iba a seguir preguntando cuando de repente se acercaron dos niños corriendo. Ambos tenían un pergamino en la mano.

- ¡Señorita Kikyo! - exclamó uno de los niños ya cuando habían llegado - ¡Mire el dibujo que hice! - dijo el chico acercando el pergamino a la sacerdotisa.

- No, no lo puedo creer... - Dijo la niña con una expresión de asombro - ¡Kohaku! ¡Shippo! - al final Lin exclamó con felicidad - ¡Los he estado buscando por todos lados!.

- Pero si tu eres...¡Lin! - saltó Shippo muy alegre - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!.

- Así es - dijo Lin con una amplia sonrisa - Kohaku ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar? - dijo la niña un poco molesta porque el niño la había ignorado.

- Pero si yo no se quien eres - dijo Kohaku sorprendido - Si te he visto en otra parte, la verdad es que yo no te recuerdo - La niña tenía una expresión de consternación. Kikyo estaba atenta, Sango le había contado todo por lo que había pasado Kohaku y sabía que había probabilidades de que algo malo le sucediera si recordaba su pasado.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? - Lin sin duda estaba triste de que el no la recordara - Kohaku, vamos, recuérdame. Kagura me había secuestrado y tú eras el que me vigilabas... - se detuvo al ver que Kohaku cayó al suelo, se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, estaba temblando.

- ¡Kohaku! - Kikyo se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba él - ¡Vamos, Kohaku! - seguía temblando - - ¡Kohaku! ¡Kohaku! ¡Reacciona! - no tenía respuesta por parte del chico - ¡KOHAKU! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas y lo agitó con energía - esta vez el niño dejó de temblar, retiró ambas manos de su cabeza y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- Yo, no quería que esto pasara - murmuró Lin. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas - Kohaku... yo no quería hacerle daño...

- Lin, tranquilízate - Kikyo colocó sus manos en los hombros de Lin para tranquilizarla - tu no tienes la culpa, además todo esta bien - esto lo dijo porque el niño ya se había levantado y aunque estaba un poco aturdido había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Kohaku es muy fuerte - dijo Shippo para animarla - "Aunque ciertas veces es un llorón de primera clase" - pensó un poco divertido, pero obviamente no dijo nada de lo que se le pasó por la mente

- ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó el niño un poco confundido.

- Solo perdiste el conocimiento - le respondió Kikyo.

- Ah, ya veo - dijo Kohaku. Se volteó y observó detenidamente a Lin - espera... yo te he visto en algún lado ¡Ya te recuerdo! - exclamó repentinamente - ¡Tu eras la niña a la que yo estaba vigilando en la guarida de Naraku! ¡Lin!

- Me da mucho gusto que me hayas recordado - dijo Lin entusiasmada.

- Oye, por cierto.. - empezó a hablar el niño - me acuerdo que ese día estábamos comiendo sandías, estuvieron deliciosas ¿De casualidad no tendrás más?.

- No, no tengo - dijo la niña un poco apenada - pero justamente en estos momentos yo iba a ver las frutas que hay en esta zona.

- "Me desconcierta como Kohaku se recuperó tan rápido, y más aún que lograra recordar a Lin aún más rápido" - pensó Kikyo - "Y lo más llamativo es que esta niña al parecer fue secuestrada por Náraku ¿De donde provendrá? Poco a poco lo iré descubriendo."

- ¿Sabes, Lin? - empezó a hablar Shippo - ahora que te estoy viendo, me da la impresión de que me estoy olvidando de algo, ¿Qué será?... - el chico tenía una expresión pensativa, pero misteriosamente esa expresión se desapareció rápidamente y fue reemplazada por una de espanto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus iris se transformaron en puntos, su rostro tenía un tono azulado, su boca estaba abierta y sus cabellos estaban erizados. Estaba completamente paralizado.

- ¡Shippo! - se alarmó Kikyo - "Primero Kohaku y ahora él, me pregunto quien seguirá" - pensó la joven un poco ofuscada - ¿Qué te sucede? ¡reacciona! - no sucedió nada - ¡SHIPPO! - volvió a gritar Kikyo con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior. Lo sacudió con vigor. El zorro empezó a reaccionar - ¿Qué pasa? - Shippo murmuró algo pero tenía un tono tan bajo que Kikyo no lo pudo escuchar - No te entiendo, repíteme lo que has dicho - Shippo volvió a murmurar con un tono más fuerte, pero era incomprensible. Su rostro aún reflejaba pánico - Por favor, habla mas claro, no te logro comprender.

- ¡SESSHOMARU! - bramó Shippo con gran fuerza. Todos se sobresaltaron - ¡Ha venido! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Sesshomaru está en la aldea! ¿No me equivoco Lin? - preguntó Shippo deseando que la respuesta de Lin fuera completamente distinta a la que él suponía que iba a escuchar.

- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Lin con una gran sonrisa. Las esperanzas de Shippo se esfumaron tan rápido como Lin dijo su respuesta - ¡Yo nunca abandonaría a mi amo!.

- ¿Sesshomaru? - Kikyo estaba pasmada. Cuando intentó recordara a quien pertenecía ese nombre, en su mente aparecieron unos largos cabellos blancos, una expresión cruel y despiadada y unos ojos dorados fríos y asesinos. Recordaba claramente las últimas palabras que le había dicho "Esto no ha terminado mujer, algún día nos encontraremos y te juro que te mataré". Sintió aversión y repulsión hacia ese ser. Ella, aunque no lo admitiera, había estado esperando el día en que se encontrara con él para poder pelear. Aunque anhelara tener una vida tranquila y en paz, en el fondo quería pelear una batalla, una vez más.

- Llegamos en la madrugada - empezó a relatar Lin - la verdad es que yo no esperaba que él viniera aquí. A mitad de camino, mi amo se desvió hacia otra dirección y después sin que me diera cuenta estábamos aquí.

- Ya comprendo - dijo Kikyo - "Él debió tener una buena razón para haber venido a esta aldea, debo encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, o si no hay probabilidades de que destruya la aldea. Me han contado que él mata sin piedad alguna, sin ninguna conmiseración, tengo que encontrarlo, no solo por nuestro desafío, sino también por el bien de los aldeanos". - Lin ¿Me podrías decir en que dirección esta tu amo?

- ¿Para que lo quiere saber? - dijo Lin nerviosa. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

- Tranquila - la calmó Kikyo percatándose de su nerviosismo - lo único que quiero es hablar con él la posibilidad de que tú entres en esta escuela - esa mentira la dijo de forma muy convincente.

- ¿En serio? - el nerviosismo de Lin se esfumó instantáneamente - ¿De verdad yo podría venir aquí? - su rostro reflejó gran entusiasmo - ¡Tengo que estar ahí para convencerlo!.

- No te preocupes por eso - le dijo Kikyo - en este tipo de cosas debemos hablar solo los adultos, le diré que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, ya que en este lugar hay vigilantes - en ese momento se observaron unas sombras en los inmensos matorrales que rodeaban el lugar - ya verás que yo lo convenceré - La expresión de Lin reflejaba algo de inseguridad - Te sugiero algo: ¿Por qué no conoces a los niños que hay aquí junto con Kohaku y Shippo? Te aseguro que ellos te van a recibir muy bien.

- ¡Esta bien! - afirmó Lin completamente convencida - Yo vi que el señor Sesshomaru se dirigía a esta dirección - indico hacia el este, justamente hacia el bosque.

- Muchas gracias, me voy a hablar con él. Te veo más tarde - se despidió Kikyo.

- ¡Ven Lin! - la animó Shippo - ¡Eres bienvenida, de seguro les agradaras a todos! - el sabía que Kikyo tenía intenciones de acabar con Sesshomaru, pero no dijo nada, ya que el no quería interrumpir a la sacerdotisa.

- Shippo, Kohaku, vigilen a los demás niños - les ordenó Kikyo - los niños asintieron con gran alegría. Sin duda les gustaba sentirse mayores.

- ¡Hasta luego señorita Kikyo! - se despidió Lin - ¡Espero que lo pueda convencer! - y así se fue corriendo junto con Shippo y Kohaku.

Kikyo se aseguro que Lin estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para tomar rápidamente su arco y flechas y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia la dirección que le había indicado la niña. Justamente cuando pasaba al lado de los matorrales, los vigilantes que estaban ocultos la detuvieron.

- ¡Deténgase señorita Kikyo! - dijo el jefe sosteniéndola con brusquedad por un brazo - ¡No se han terminado las clases! ¿Adónde se dirige?.

- Primero que todo, suéltame - Kikyo se soltó rápidamente de la mano que la sujetaba, evidentemente molesta - Insolente ¿Qué te has creído? - acaricio su arco - No estoy de buen humor que digamos. Créeme, te daría una buena lección si no fuera porque necesito estas flechas para acabar con el monstruo que por tu incompetencia anda suelto en la aldea.

- ¡Perdóneme, por favor! - le suplicó el hombre de rodillas - he sido un tonto. Permítame acompañarla, para enmendar mi error.

- Por supuesto que no - rechazó Kikyo de forma tajante - Si quieres corregir tu error, quédate aquí para vigilar esta zona. Ningún lugar es seguro.

- ¡Si, como usted diga! - y junto con una señal, los hombres desaparecieron por los matorrales.

- Inútiles - murmuró irritada - "ahora necesito verificar lo que Lin me indicó" ¡Serpientes caza almas! - invocó a sus fieles compañeras. En un instante estaban alrededor de ella - Quiero que se dirijan hacia el bosque y busquen en especial a un demonio muy poderoso de alma cruel y despiadada - al decir esto las serpientes se marcharon enseguida. A los pocos minutos regresaron y le informaron a Kikyo lo que habían visto - Lo que me dijo esa niña era cierto, Sesshomaru está en las profundidades del bosque pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hace allí? - empezó a correr hacia el bosque - "Lo que sea que este haciendo es lo que menos me debe importar, lo bueno del caso es que allí puedo detenerlo por si se le ocurre ir a la aldea".

Kikyo iba corriendo a través de la maraña de arbustos y plantas, además la cantidad de árboles que habían ahí dificultaban aún más su visión. De vez en cuando se detenía para poder percibir su presencia para saber si iba por buen camino. Nadie se atrevía a transitar esa parte del bosque, ya que aunque fuera de día era espeluznante, ni siquiera ella había estado nunca ahí. Su vegetación era tan abundante que no permitía que uno pudiera observar bien lo que había adelante, perderse era muy fácil. Esa parte del bosque se decía que estaba maldecida porque anteriormente era habitado por seres maléficos que mataban y devoraban a todos aquellos que se acercaran a esas tierras. Un día, transitaban por ese lugar tres malvadas brujas que buscaban un lugar desolado para poder practicar sus conjuros sin que nadie las viera. Esa misma moche, esos demonios las atraparon., ellas no pudieron con ellos, ya que eran muy poderosos. Las brujas pedían piedad y rogaban por sus vidas, pero esos demonios no dejaban nunca escapar a nadie y, obviamente, las mataron. Antes de que sus vidas les fueran arrebatadas, la jefa de las brujas les advirtió que, cuando murieran, una terrible maldición se apoderaría de ese lugar y que en menos de tres días sufrirían una muerte lenta y espantosa, y la única manera de salvarse era depositar sus cuerpos fuera del lugar maldecido. Esas criaturas no le hicieron caso a la bruja y después de muertas, las devoraron y enterraron sus huesos en una fosa. Esa bruja antes de morir sabía que ellos nunca escucharían sus advertencias. A los tres días, un grupo de cazadores y otro de monjes encontraron ese bosque y con sus grandes capacidades fueron matando lentamente y sin piedad a cualquier criatura que se encontraran. Los restos de las brujas nunca fueron recuperados.

Kikyo seguía avanzando, aunque esta vez había aminorado el paso, tenía que ser cautelosa. Ella desconfiaba de esa leyenda, además de que contaba con sus poderes sobrenaturales y sobre todo, ¿A esas apariciones no les apetecían mas las personas llenas de vida?. Ella estaba muerta, ella solo era un alma atrapada en un cuerpo hecho de huesos y barro, no creía que esa "pequeña característica" fuera muy apetecible para una criatura. "Vaya, una ventaja de ser una muerta viviente" pensó la chica con cierto sarcasmo. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando de repente observó unas misteriosas sombras alrededor de ella. Se movían lentamente. La mujer sacó sus armas rápidamente. Siguió avanzando pero con mas cuidado. "Estas sombras son solo almas en pena, no debo distraerme, tengo que encontrar a Sesshomaru lo más rápido posible y matarlo, soy la única que tiene los suficientes poderes para lograrlo, Inuyasha es ahora un ser humano, Ahome está en su época, el agujero de la mano de Miroku ha desaparecido y Sango está en los límites de la aldea exterminando plagas. Este es mi deber y tengo que cumplirlo".

Las misteriosas sombras aumentaban cada vez más, de repente, las sombras formaron una fila y empezaron a avanzar en línea recta, resultaban muy atrayentes para Kikyo, era tanta así su atracción que, sin darse cuenta, las estaba siguiendo poco a poco. Ella estaba hechizada por esas sombras, le habían quitado su voluntad. Ella sentía una inmensa necesidad de seguirlas. No sabía ni adonde se dirigía pero eso no le importaba, no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía liviana, una sensación muy extraña: de liberación. Sentía que si no las seguía sería como perder algo muy importante. Cada segundo que pasaba, se incrementaba el encanto de esas sombras. La sacerdotisa las siguió fielmente durante todo el trayecto hasta que de pronto se detuvieron. Kikyo también hizo lo mismo. Las sombras, con un extraño movimiento la invitaban a que llegara a donde estaban ellas. Era como si su verdadero ser se hubiera despertado y le indicaba en esos momentos a su embrujado subconsciente que no avanzara a donde esas misteriosas esencias le indicaban, que era peligroso, pero una vez más esa misteriosa ondulación volvió a encantar su subconsciente y este ganó la batalla y domino su cuerpo. Caminó lentamente hacia donde le indicaban. Ya casi llegaba pero...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - solo se escucho su estremecedor grito. Las sombras la habían conducido a un precipicio, el cual tenía muchas salientes de rocas y ramas. Kikyo era rasguñada en el rostro y en los brazos por las ramas y golpeada con gran fuerza en las costillas - "No quería morir, no hasta haberlo derrotado" - pensaba con gran dificultad, gracias al dolor que sentía. Faltaban pocos metros para que se acabaran sus penas y regresara por fin al más allá, pero nunca llego a sentir el suelo...

Unos niños estaban felizmente jugando con un balón de colores a la luz del mediodía El clima era favorable. No había nada fuera de lo común en ese lugar. Todos los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados con el juego, pendientes por atrapar el balón, menos una niña, que poseía un semblante lleno de confusión

- "A pesar de que esa maestra me agrada mucho sé que la he visto en otro lugar" - la niña miraba distraídamente el trayecto de las nubes - "Me acuerdo de aquella vez en que mi amo, junto con unos desconocidos, estaban peleando contra alguien llamado Naraku. Cuándo nos íbamos a marchar de ese lugar, había una sacerdotisa, su mirada era muy parecida a la del señor Sesshomaru, y creo que iban a pelear, si, ahora que lo pienso ellos estaban a punto de pelear en esos momentos ¡Querían matarse! - la niña se asustó súbitamente - Y esa maestra es idéntica a esa sacerdotisa, solo que ella tiene una mirada más amable, y más extraño aún es que ella no quería que yo la acompañara, eso significa que ella es... no, ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella parece tan dulce y bondadosa!"- pensó con desilusión - "O tal vez es que se parezcan mucho. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser! - la niña se había animado -"Lo que pasa es que hay muchas personas que se asemejan, ella es buena y gentil, no debo angustiarme".

- ¡Lin! - gritó un chico alegremente - ¡Te paso el balón! - y lanzó la pelota hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¡Sí, Kohaku! ¡Ya la tengo! - Lin saltó para atrapar la pelota pero Kohaku se la había lanzado muy alto, así que se dirigió la los jardines - ¡Ya vengo! ¡Voy a buscar la pelota! - Se dirigió velozmente a los arbustos. Estaba buscando lo más rápido posible cuando de pronto descubrió algo que la paralizó por completo. Era la punta de una flecha - "Esa sacerdotisa llevaba consigo un arco y flechas, no me queda ninguna duda ¡Es ella!" - pensó aterrorizada - " ¡Recuerdo que su armas eran arco y flechas! ¡Van a enfrentar a mi amo! ¡Tengo que impedirlo! - localizó el balón, el cual agarró y fue a donde estaban los demás.

- ¡Lin! - exclamó Shippo cuando ella había llegado a donde estaban ellos - ¿Tienes el balón? ¡Que bien! ¡Vamos a comenzar de nuevo! - ella le entregó el balón, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

- ¿Lin? ¿Qué te ocurre? - Kohaku había detectado el miedo de la niña - ¿Te sientes bien?.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo que hablar con ustedes! - dijo Lin desesperada. No podía soportarlo más. Apretó fuertemente las manos de Shippo y Kohaku.

- Seguro... - La actitud de Lin inquietó a Shippo. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- Shippo, Kohaku, ¿a dónde van? - preguntó una voz infantil detrás de ellos.

- No te preocupes Ichiro, ya venimos - le contestó el pequeño zorro - mientras tanto sigan jugando - le dio la pelota a Ichiro y junto con Lin y Kohaku se alejaron de allí.

- Y bien Lin ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? - le preguntó Kohaku con curiosidad..

- ¡La señorita Kikyo y mi amo Sesshomaru van a pelear! - exclamó aún más desesperada.

- "¡Oh no! ¡Se dio cuenta! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?" - se preguntó el zorro desesperado.

- ¡¿Qué?! - El asombro de Kohaku era evidente - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso se conocen?.

- ¡Te lo cuento después! - dijo la niña apresurada - ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Se van a matar!.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? - preguntó Shippo con fingida curiosidad.

- En la batalla con Naraku mi amo no se llevó bien con una sacerdotisa idéntica a tu maestra - respondió la niña - y cuando fui a buscar la pelota encontré la punta de una flecha, el arma que esa mujer usaba. Shippo, Tu ya sabías de esto ¿O no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - dijo Shippo simulando sorpresa - la verdad es que en estos momentos es que me estoy acordando de ese suceso "Perdóname Lin, no me atrevo a decirte la verdad, se supone que tengo que hacer lo posible por retenerte, pero ya lo descubriste y sé que aunque yo te diga más mentiras, no puedo detenerte".

- ¡Yo iré contigo! - se ofreció Kohaku repentinamente. Lin estaba extrañada - se te nota que tienes mucho miedo, además de que eres mi amiga y yo nunca he dejado a mis amigos solos. Aunque la señorita Kikyo nos dijo que permaneciéramos aquí, incluso, no sé lo que esta pasando, pero si la señorita Kikyo corre peligro haré todo lo posible por ayudarla. Shippo, quédate a vigilar a los demás.

- ¿Acaso bromeas? - Shippo no veía otra salida - ¡Yo tampoco abandono a mis amigos! Así que yo también voy con ustedes - esto último lo dijo con resignación.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - Lin experimentaba un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento - ¿Cómo se los podré agradecer?.

- Dándote prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde - dijo el zorro guiñándole un ojo.

- Es cierto, pase lo que pase tenemos que detenerlos - Kohaku estaba muy decidido - Lin, ¿Qué dirección le indicaste a la señorita Kikyo? - la niña le señaló el una parte del bosque.

- ¡Andando! - exclamó Shippo. Con esa exclamación los tres partieron rápidamente hacia un lugar desconocido para ellos.

**Las terroríficas notas de la aún más temible autora**: ¡Hola! (Interesante concepto de mi misma tengo ¿no?) bueno, es mejor que me deje de tonterías y hable en serio. Como habrán podido darse cuenta este capítulo se inclino más a la aventura que a lo que realmente era, de hecho, el próximo capítulo tiene también aventura, pero nada más esos dos capítulos. A propósito de este, ¿Qué pasó con Kikyo? ¿Podrán Shippo y los demás encontrarla? ¿Y donde estará Sesshomaru?. Eso lo sabrán si siguen leyendo esta historia. No se olviden, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, piedras por arrojarme. (Me gustan mucho los rewiews)


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: El conjuro de Hanae

La sacerdotisa estaba preparada para morir, estaba adolorida y solo esperaba a que terminara de caer e impactara contra el suelo para terminar así con su atormentada existencia, pero no llegó nunca a tocar el suelo. Sintió de repente unos brazos que la sostenían por la espalda y piernas, ella, por instinto se aferró de algún modo a la misteriosa persona que la sujetaba. La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo que observo hizo que deseara con mas fuerza haber muerto. Su vista se encontró con unos ojos dorados y crueles que en esos momentos la miraban con desprecio, y unos labios que sonreían con burla y maldad. La chica saltó de sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que él la soltaba rápidamente.

- ¡Eres tu! - Kikyo recogió rápidamente sus armas - ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Por qué diablos me salvaste? - preguntó con una mirada fría y sin reflejar aprecio alguno.

- ¿Salvarte? Bah, por favor - dijo Sesshomaru - al contrario, pensé que no te podía detestar más que antes, pero al ver mi ropa manchada con tu asquerosa sangre - señalo su vestimenta, que evidentemente estaba cubierta de la sangre de Kikyo - me doy cuenta que me equivoqué.

- ¿Sabes? - la mirada de la mujer era de un intenso desprecio - preferiría haber muerto antes de tocar tu repulsiva piel, pero con tu respuesta no has aclarado mi duda, di de una buena vez por que me salvaste si me odias tanto.

- ¿Para que necesitas saberlo? Si de todos modos este lugar se convertirá en tu nueva tumba - dijo el demonio de forma amenazante.

- Lo necesito saber para que me ayudes a descansar en paz - dijo Kikyo sarcásticamente, pero su habitual seriedad volvió a ella - Tu serás quien muera aquí, verás lo cómodo que es el estar muerto - esto ultimo lo dijo con una expresión de intensa maldad.

- Eres buena actuando - dijo Sesshomaru, la sacerdotisa estaba confundida - finges que tienes fuerza, pero la verdad es que con las heridas que tienes apenas puedes ponerte de pie - le lanzó una mirada de desdén a los rasguños, golpes y sangre que tenía.

- Sesshomaru, me das pena - ahora era el turno de Kikyo de sonreír - no es necesario que me preocupe por mis heridas porque tu no significas nada para mí como rival, aún con todas las heridas que tengo soy capaz de matarte sin ningún problema, ¿Quieres probarlo? - agarró su arco y una flecha (A pesar de las heridas que tenía) para apuntar el corazón de Sesshomaru.

- Cambie de opinión, te voy a decir lo que quieres saber - dijo Sesshomaru de repente, aunque su rostro tenía la misma expresión.

- ¿Cómo? - la sacerdotisa, con algo de dificultad, sujetaba con más firmeza su arco - ¿Acaso Sesshomaru, el gran demonio perro en realidad es una gran gallina? - se empezó a reír, una risa sin humor alguno - eres patético, aunque me lo digas no te vas a salvar.

- Te equivocas - Sesshomaru dio unos pocos pasos. Kikyo estuvo a punto de disparar pero su intriga era más fuerte, así que dejó que hablara - Pienso decírtelo para que tu alma se marche atormentada al darse cuenta de su gran estupidez. Veo que no eres tan astuta como aparentas ¿No te das cuenta que yo fui el que te condujo hasta aquí?.

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Kikyo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué crees que vine a esta espantosa aldea? - Sesshomaru estaba muy complacido con la cara de impresión de la mujer - vine aquí con el único objetivo de matarte.

- "Ya se me hacía raro que él le hiciera caso a Lin" - pensó Kikyo empezando a comprender todo - Ya veo, viniste a esta aldea con un objetivo imposible de cumplir. Pero ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?. Habla rápido o temo que mi curiosidad se reemplace por deseos de acabarte - movió su arco para que Sesshomaru pusiera atención en él.

- En el camino sentí una presencia inusual, la de un cadáver - empezó a relatar Sesshomaru, a pesar de que Kikyo lo miraba con más fiereza que antes el no se había inmutado - era idéntica a la tuya, así que mande a uno de mis súbditos a investigar. Me dijo que efectivamente en esta aldea había una sacerdotisa que había muerto hace 50 años, pero que inesperadamente resucitó. Nunca me ha gustado dejar cuentas pendientes, menos con quienes se han atrevido a insultarme - en eso sus ojos la miraron de una forma siniestra - Así que me dirigí hacia esa aldea y me he encontrado con este acogedor bosque...

- Es acogedor porque está habitado por almas tan pútridas como la tuya - dijo Kikyo - cada segundo que pasa me da mas ganas de disparar - su mano se movió con esa intención - pero aún quiero que quieres decir con que tu me condujiste hasta aquí.

- Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan lenta - Sesshomaru sonreía con descaro - y no me sorprende, ya que antes de morir eras solo una repugnante humana. Cuando llegué hasta este bosque, me percaté de estos espíritus, como son almas de seres malignos supe que me podrían ser de gran ayuda, así que les hablé acerca de una mujer con grandes poderes a la que yo quería matar - de repente observó a su alrededor - a estas almas le desagradan bastante las mujeres con cualquier clase de poder, así que simplemente nos aliamos y..

- Y con su embrujo me condujeron hasta aquí - finalizó Kikyo atónita - "Demonios, fui una tonta, caí en su trampa" - apretó el arco con mucha más fuerza que antes a causa de la rabia y humillación

- Ya era hora de que lo entendieras - dijo el monstruo - y voy a responder tu pregunta anterior ¿Qué porque yo te salvé? En realidad solo quería lastimarte sin mover ni un solo dedo y lo he logrado. Mírate estas hecha polvo - una mirada de intensa aversión apareció en su rostro, dio otros pasos - ahora solo me falta darte el golpe de gracia.

-´¡Vas a seguir hablado en el infierno miserable! - Kikyo no dudo en ningún momento y disparó. La flecha se dirigía veloz al corazón del demonio. Cuando creyó que su flecha lo había atravesado, observó con horror como con la mano derecha agarraba la flecha y fácilmente se derretía en su mano.

- ¿Acaso crees tú que me puedes hacer lo mismo que al imbécil de mi hermano Inuyasha... Kikyo? - dijo señalando su corazón.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - la sacerdotisa estaba abrumada, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando Sesshomaru apareció de la nada detrás de ella, rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo para evitar que escapara y con la otra mano apretó muy fuerte su cuello, sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en su piel. Kikyo estaba tan debilitada que no pudo usar su poder para rechazarlo, estaba completamente rodeada. Forcejeó unos segundos para liberarse pero fue inútil, era muy fuerte.

- Se mucho más cosas de ti de las que tu quisieras - él se estaba divirtiendo al verla sufrir - pero eso ya no importa porque vas a morir. Alégrate que tienes una ventaja, ya moriste una vez, así que ya no debes tener miedo - una risa malévola perforó los oídos de la mujer, sus uñas se clavaron un poco más en su carne, Kikyo ahogó un gemido de dolor - sería muy divertido escucharte sufrir por más tiempo, pero lástima, tengo que acabar contigo, pero se que acabar con los idiotas humanos que hay en tu patética aldea será igual de bueno. Ahora te toca morir - justo iba darle muerte a la mujer cuando algo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

- ¡Kikyo! - dos voces masculinas acompañaban a la anterior.

"Esa voz es de... - Los ojos del demonio se abrieron, por la sorpresa y la duda. Kikyo ni siquiera se preguntó de quienes eran, ya que apenas Sesshomaru se distrajo unos segundos ella agarró su cuello y con los poderes espirituales que le quedaban logró hacerle una herida considerable. (N/A: Para comprender esta escena recuerden el episodio "Kikyo resucita" cuando ella se dirige a Inuyasha y le dice "Tu y yo no debíamos encontrarnos" lo agarra y le da como una descarga eléctrica, bueno eso mismo le hace a Sesshomaru pero de una forma más directa en el cuello) Como era de esperarse él la soltó sujetándose el cuello. Estaba sangrando , ya que el impacto había sido bastante certero. Kikyo aprovechó esa oportunidad para alejarse de él.

- Niños no se acerquen! ¡Váyanse! - gritó la mujer reconociendo los dueños de las voces, pero fue en vano, ya que a pocos metros se encontraban dos niños y una niña contemplando paralizados la escena que tenían delante de sus ojos.

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! - Lin se desplazó rápidamente hacia donde estaba él, preocupada por la herida que tenía en su cuello - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó con cierta timidez. No contestó absolutamente nada - "¡Eso significa que esta bien!" - pensó felizmente la pequeña.

- ¡Señorita Kikyo! - Shippo y Kohaku se aproximaron lo más pronto posible, ya que Kikyo se veía muy debilitada. Entre los dos la sostuvieron con delicadeza.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Shippo atemorizado.

- Si, estoy bien. Kohaku tranquilo, no me ha pasado nada grave - dijo Kikyo al ver que en los ojos del niño se vislumbraron lágrimas.

- Si, como usted diga - dijo el pequeño secándose el rostro lo más rápido posible.

- Ahora tienen que irse lo más rápido posible - les advirtió Kikyo en voz baja - vayan a la aldea y avisen a los aldeanos que un monstruo se dirige hacia allá, díganle a Kaede que se prepare ¡Vayan ahora!.

- ¡No nos iremos sin ti!- exclamó Shippo.

- Hablan como si creyeran que escaparse de mi es tan fácil - dijo cruelmente una voz masculina - veo que la suerte esta de mi lado porque además de matar a una sacerdotisa, también acabaré con una insignificante criatura y un despreciable niño humano - en eso sus ojos se fijaron en los de Kohaku, quien estaba temblando por el miedo que sentía - esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos... - caminó hacia donde estaba él.

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL! - Kikyo se interpuso - ¡No dejaré que lo toques!.

- Apártate - dijo Sesshomaru de forma cortante. De la nada apareció en su mano un látigo - No te metas - iba a golpearla, pero Kikyo fue más rápida. Agarró por un brazo a Kohaku y con un salto esquivó el golpe mortal. Sus heridas se abrieron. Estaba sangrando aún más.

- "Solo me queda una salida" - rápidamente Kikyo registró en un bolsillo y sacó algo parecido a una granada, solo que era dos veces más grande - ¡Toma esto! - tiró el objeto hacia Sesshomaru y explotó. Un denso gas de tono azulado salió del objeto y en segundos todo el ambiente estaba rodeado - ¡Corran! - Kikyo tomo a los dos niños por ambas manos y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible.

- "Infeliz, no puedo respirar" - el demonio estaba muy debilitado, estaba sofocado y no podía ver nada - "Este gas es muy potente ¿Quién es capaz de hacer semejante arma? - estaba arrodillado tapándose el rostro con las manos - "Esa sacerdotisa...¡La mataré!".

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Lin estaba junto a el, estaba muy asustada - ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué es esto?....

- ¡Sigan corriendo y no se detengan! - Kikyo estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Su prioridad principal era que los niños estuvieran a salvo.

- Pero Lin... - empezó a hablar Shippo.

- Niños, no se preocupen - dijo Kikyo con semblante muy serio - Ese gas no afecta a los seres humanos, afecta exclusivamente a los monstruos.

- Ese era un gas que mi aldea solo utilizaba en casos extremos - dijo Kohaku sorprendido.

- Así es - asintió la mujer - tal vez ese era el último que había, ya que ha dejado de fabricarse, un gran error, porque en estos momentos lo necesitamos más que nunca.

- Este bosque es muy tenebroso - Shippo estaba observando mejor el lugar. - se sienten presencias malignas. Fue muy extraño que no nos hubieran hecho nada a nosotros.

- Esas presencias le tienen rencor a las mujeres con alguna clase de poder - les informó Kikyo - ya que fueron tres brujas las causantes de sus muertes; murieron con ese sentimiento, así que las personas comunes no les interesan. Por eso fue que ustedes me encontraron con facilidad pero... ¿Cómo pudieron bajar el precipicio sin hacerse daño? - les preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Precipicio? - preguntó Kohaku - No había ningún precipicio, lo que vimos fue unas grandes piedras en forma de escalones, ningún precipicio.

- Que raro... - esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la sacerdotisa, pero al ver la aldea sus pensamientos cambiaron - Escuchen atentamente - observó muy seria a los niños - el efecto del gas dura varios minutos, pero Sesshomaru es un demonio muy fuerte y tal vez hasta nos esté persiguiendo. Kohaku, dirígete hacia donde está tu hermana lo más rápido posible e informale acerca de lo que sucedió. Después diriganse a donde está Kaede, donde los estaré esperando, pueden servirme de ayuda - dicho esto Kohaku salió veloz en busca de su hermana - Shippo....agh - la sacerdotisa se detuvo y se agarró las costillas. El esfuerzo que hizo por correr habían agravado sus heridas. Se arrodilló del dolor.

- ¡Kikyo! - Shippo la sostuvo con delicadeza - ¡Tienes que descansar! ¡Estas muy mal!.

- Mi deber es proteger la aldea en donde nací y cuidar de sus habitantes - le dijo de Kikyo poniéndose de pie - además no dejaré que una basura acabe con nosotros. Shippo, ve inmediatamente a los terrenos de Eien, diles que esten alertas y trae contigo a Inuyasha. Estoy segura de que Miroku estará cerca de ahí recogiendo plantas para elaborar medicinas, traelo también.

- Esta bien - asintió el niño - pero ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?.

- Yo le dije a Kohaku que cuando localizara a Sango la condujera hasta donde vivimos Kaede y yo. Yo voy a preparar la única arma que tal vez detenga a Sesshomaru, tienes que irte.

- Buena suerte Kikyo - dijo el pequeño antes de partir.

La mujer estaba corriendo con todas las fuerzas de su alma, ella estaba consciente de que podía morir, pero eso ya no le importaba. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de personas que la querían lo que en realidad la motivaba a seguir era el inmenso (y creciente) odio que sentía en esos momentos a ese ser, ese ser que era capaz de matar sin piedad a niños (Pensó en los alegres rostros que siempre veía todos los días que siempre sonreían) y hombres y mujeres que vivían tranquilamente. Ella, al principio, no tenía tanto odio cuando sus amigos le contaban sus fechorías, solo pensaba que era un ser cruel, pero no le importaba tanto. Eso cambió cuando lo conoció, cuando contempló esos ojos fríos y sin sentimientos supo que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sentía las heridas, cada vez más punzantes. Esas heridas se las había hecho gracias a ese desgraciado. Pero ella tomaría venganza, lo detendría, aunque eso fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida - Observó a pocos metros a Kaede, quien la veía espantada y preocupada.

- ¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - Kaede estaba horrorizada al ver más de cerca las heridas de su hermana.

- Fue Sesshomaru, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones - dijo Kikyo cortantemente a una Kaede pasmada - necesito que recojas mi sangre y que consigas el escrito que contiene el conjuro de Hanae...

- ¡No puedes hacerlo sola! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¿No sería mas fácil que yo...?

- Si te refieres al conjuro que utilizaste con Inuyasha eso no va a funcionar. En materia de poderes demoníacos Sesshomaru le llevaba una amplia ventaja a Inuyasha. Percibí la esencia demoníaca de Sesshomaru y es mucho más poderosa que la de su hermano en su condición anterior. Si queremos detener a un ser como el la única forma es utilizar un conjuro mucho más poderoso. Me encantaría matarlo con mis propias manos.... - en eso cayó al suelo. Kaede la sostuvo - Estoy bien, ve a hacer lo que te digo.

- ¡No estas bien! - le reclamó Kaede - ¡Déjame hacer el hechizo sola!.

- Este hechizo debe ser hecho por dos sacerdotisas, así que yo debo estar ahí.

- ¡Pero....!

- Pero nada - dijo la sacerdotisa cortantemente - dejemos de perder el tiempo y ve consiguiendo lo que te digo, yo estaré vigilando.

- Veo que no hay ninguna forma de convencerte de lo contrario. Me doy cuenta de que quieres matarlo a como de lugar - la anciana había sacado una vasija

- Ya no le temo a nada - agarró la vasija y se la colocó en donde tenía las heridas mas graves. La sangre fluía lentamente y caía en el fondo - Si no hago esto todos los habitantes morirán, acuérdate de que ya no contamos con los poderes de Inuyasha - salió de la casa para preparar todo...

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Lin estaba muy asustada - ¿Qué le sucede?.

- "Esa sacerdotisa..." - El monstruo estaba en el suelo. Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Su vista era terriblemente borrosa. Se sentía muy débil - "Este es el veneno más poderoso que he encontrado. Nunca me había pasado esto... "- se arrastró hacia el árbol más cercano para intentar levantarse.

- ¡Amo! - la pequeña estaba muy desesperada - "A mi no me afecta en lo absoluto. Tengo que hacer algo" - la niña observo todo su alrededor, se desplazó rápidamente en busca de una solución.

- "Se supone que ya debió de haber pasado el efecto" - estaba levantándose, pero de lo debilitado que estaba volvió al suelo - "Demonios..".

- ¡Yo lo ayudaré amo! - su vista seguía buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle. De repente encontró una planta que tenía hojas largas y anchas. Arrancó una de ellas y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a sacudirla para ventilar el lugar. Tardó un buen rato en hacer que el humo se esfumara, ya que era muy denso. Se detuvo cuando observó que su amo se incorporaba lentamente.

- ¡Lo logré! - Lin estaba muy contenta de poder ayudar a su amo.

- Esa.. mujer - Sesshomaru ya estaba de pie - me las pagara - sus manos estaban encerradas en puños. Su rostro estaba contorsionado de la rabia.

- ¡Amo bonito! - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Señor Jaken! - exclamó Lin sorprendida.

- ¡Jaken! - exclamó Sesshomaru enfadado - ¿En donde diablos te habías metido?.

- ¡Perdóneme amo! - Jaken se arrodilló llorando - ¡Es que esas estúpidas almas se empezaron a reír de mi! ¡No me dejaban pasar!. - A su alrededor se observaron espíritus malvados que se burlaban descaradamente de Jaken - ¿Ve a lo que me refiero?.

- Inútiles - observó detenidamente a todos los espectros que estaban presente - Si no se apartan inmediatamente de mi camino sufrirán la ira del gran Sesshomaru.

- ¿Crees que nos asustas insecto? Jajajajaja - los espectros reían de forma grotesca - nosotros hacemos daño a las mujeres con poderes, pero ya que están aquí creo que nos podemos divertir un rato jajajajajajajajaja ¡Estamos muertos! Jajajajajajajaja - seguían riendo desagradablemente.

- Mi paciencia es muy escasa - sus ojos se tornaron rojos y mortíferos - si quieren quedarse en este mundo para divertirse con los demás, largo, o... - su espada brillaba de forma amenazante - los puedo mandar de una buena vez al infierno... ¿Me han entendido? ¿O será que mi espada tendrá que hablar por mi? - su mirada era asesina y atrozmente despiadada.

- y nosotros nos vamos de aquí.... - los espectros huyeron de solo ver aquella mirada tan espantosa.

- ¡Cobardes! - exclamó Jaken sacándoles la lengua - ¡Eso les pasa por ignorar a mi amo!. ¡Señor! ¿a dónde va? - preguntó muy curioso al ver a Sesshomaru muy alejado.

- Solo camina - fue lo único que contestó.

- Amo... - Lin no sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaba confundida. Sesshomaru solo dirigió unos instantes su vista a ella, solo para retomar su camino. Lin tenía mucho miedo, tenía miedo de que su amo fuera a matar a sus nuevos amigos. Tenía que olvidarse de ellos, ella siempre seguiría al señor Sesshomaru pasara lo que pasara.

- "Prepárate maldita sacerdotisa, no tendrás tanta suerte. Solo es cuestión de minutos para exterminarte de una buena vez..."

- ¿¡SESSHOMARU ESTA AQUÍ!? - Inuyasha no podía creerlo - ¡pensé que era una broma de Shippo!

- ¡No es ninguna broma perro tonto! - Shippo estaba alterado.

- ¡Repite eso y te arrepentiras de haber nacido!

- ¡Cierren la boca, idiotas! - todos estaban sorprendidos, esa respuesta por parte de Miroku era algo inusual - ¡Esto es un asunto muy grave! ¡Sesshomaru es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos! Este es el peor momento para estar discutiendo, estoy sintiendo su presencia cerca de aquí. Tenemos que estar alertas.

- ¡Dices tonterías Miroku! Ya he derrotado a mi querido hermano en varias ocasiones - tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿De que manera te lo puedo decir amablemente? - Kikyo tenía una expresión que no reflejaba ninguna clase de sentimientos - Eres un simple y ordinario humano que no tendría ni las mínimas probabilidades de vencerlo - Inuyasha se quedo paralizado ante tal observación

- "Vaya, si eso es decirlo amablemente ¿Cómo se lo diría de forma brutal?" - Shippo estaba impresionado ante tal frialdad de la mujer de decir las cosas.

- Kikyo ¿Me podrías decir para que sirve ese pergamino? - Sango tenía interés en el, además de que quería detener a un Inuyasha dispuesto a contestarle a la sacerdotisa. Todos veían un pergamino viejo y muy amarillento. Un milagro era el que hacía que no se rompiera. Tenía unas palabras escritas con una tinta de color rojo oscuro. Las palabras casi no se podían entender.

- Este es el pergamino con el que pienso acabar de una vez con el hermano de Inuyasha. Este pergamino contiene un hechizo muy poderoso con el cual Hanae, una sacerdotisa que vivió hace más de trescientos años, destruía a los demonios y espectros más poderosos de la época.

- Si para eso es el pergamino entonces ¿Para qué sirven aquellos puntos que formaste con tu sangre? - preguntó Sango señalando los pequeños restos de sangre que habían en el suelo que formaban un pentágono.

- El conjuro está escrito con la sangre de la sacerdotisa Hanae - Kikyo señaló las palabras que habían en el - es decir, el dueño de la sangre, que en este caso es Hanae, es el único que puede activarlo. No tengo tiempo de escribirlo con mi propia sangre, así que lo que hago es dejar rastros de ella. Los llamé a todos por que es necesario que Sesshomaru esté en el centro del pentágono al momento de recitar el conjuro.

- No logro comprender porqué Sesshomaru decidió de forma tan drástica atacar la aldea, pensé que el es ese tipo de monstruos que no pierden el tiempo en eso, al menos que.... -

- Si su duda es Lin, ella es solo su sirviente, así que no creo que por esa razón le tenga la misma consideración a todos los humanos - Miroku planteó esta posibilidad ante lo que había dicho Kaede.

- No estoy tan segura de que Sesshomaru tenga intenciones de acabar con la aldea - los demás la observaron con atención - por su maldad y desprecio es capaz, pero su principal objetivo soy yo.

- Kikyo, te ves mal - dijo Miroku repentinamente. Sentía como las energías de Kikyo se desvanecían - ¿No sería mejor que Inuyasha trajera a...?.

- ¡No voy a traer a Ahome! - Inuyasha se alteró de repente - ¡No pienso exponerla ante tal riesgo! - Sango observó intrigada cómo la mano de Inuyasha iba hacia su bolsillo y agarraba algo firmemente, la otra mano estaba temblando de rabia.

- Aunque la energía de espiritual de Ahome es muy poderosa, ella es muy joven - dijo la anciana Kaede - si tuviera algunos años más si fuera posible, pero este conjuro necesita de alguien con mas experiencia.

- Es que si hubieras traido a Ahome, Inuyasha, te hubiera ordenado inmediatamente que la regresaras a su época - Kikyo instantáneamente recupero su energía, agarró el pergamino y miró hacia el frente con determinación - Yo soy la que voy a acabar con el, no me importa lo que me pase. Si quieren seguir viviendo hagan lo que les dije, de alguna forma Sesshomaru tiene que estar en el centro de ese pentágono. Cuando los ataque, proteganse lo mejor que puedan, porque yo no los defenderé - Los ojos de la mujer no mostraban calidez alguna. Solo el deseo de exterminar - dicho esto prepárense, está muy cerca.

- Kaede por favor cuida de Kohaku - le pidió Sango antes de ir al lugar de la batalla.

- ¡Hermana! ¡Por favor quiero ir contigo! - dijo Kohaku con tono suplicante.

Kirara, la gatita de Sango, lo miraba con cierto pesar.

- Te dejaría ir, pero este monstruo es muy poderoso - dijo Sango colocándole una mano en la cabeza, se inclinó hacia él - No quiero volver a perderte.

- ¡Pero hermana...!

- Tranquilo, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo siempre la he protegido - Miroku mostraba una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora, tomó a Sango por una mano - y en estos momentos no la dejaré sola.

- Miroku...- Inuyasha estaba un poco pensativo - no todo el tiempo la has protegido, me acuerdo que en varios casos era Sango la que te salvaba.

- Solo en algunos casos ññU - Miroku se le acerco a Inuyasha al oído - Tonto, lo dije para que Kohaku estuviera más tranquilo - le murmuró rápidamente.

- ¡Ah ya entiendo! - le susurró rápidamente el joven - Pero esos casos eran muy raros - Inuyasha se dirigió a un Kohaku que no entendía nada - Miroku es un hombre muy fuerte - le terminó asegurando con una sonrisa fingida.

- Ya está aquí - interrumpió Kikyo - salgamos.

- Buena suerte - Kohaku tenía una mirada de tristeza.

- Cuídense y que tengan éxito - les deseó Kaede

Kirara fue a donde estaba Kohaku y lo acarició en un pie, Kohaku le devolvió la caricia. Así se despidieron.

Agarraron rápidamente las armas que tenían. Inuyasha llevaba a Tetsusaiga.

Estaban esperando con creciente incertidumbre y suspenso, pero esos sentimientos duraron muy poco. Tres figuras estaban caminando hacia ellos. Una de las figuras era una criatura verde que llevaba consigo un báculo de dos cabezas, la otra era una pequeña niña que iba más atrás. Su rostro estaba cubierto de duda, y la otra era la más alta, la más imponente y sin duda la más temida. Tenía un cabello plateado con destellos blancos, ojos dorados y despiadadas, ropas blancas con ciertos toques rojos, una estola larga y ondulante, una especie de bufanda alrededor de su cintura y una armadura llena de pinchos. En ese momento su mano sostenía la espada Tokijin que brillaba peligrosamente.

- Hacía tiempo que no los veía ¿Acaso creen que pueden enfrentarme? - los miraba a todos con desdén - ¿Una sacerdotisa malherida, un vulgar zorro, un monje debilucho y dos mujeres humanas?

Todos quedaron pensativos. La única mujer aparte de Kikyo era Sango. ¿A cual otra se refería? No tuvieron que pensar demasiado para saber a quien se referían. Cuando lo descubrieron tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. Esfuerzos inútiles he de aclarar.

- ¡Te refieres a mi! - exclamó Inuyasha MUY irritado - ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu propio hermano? ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con una mujer? ¡maldito !� �!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Inuyasha? - Sesshomaru no pudo ocultar su incredulidad y estupefacción - Sigo sin creerlo ¿Eres tú? - su desconcierto iba en aumento.

- ¿Pues quien mas va a ser? ¡Idiota! ¡Ya cállense! - les gritó a sus amigos que continuaban riendo y carcajeando sin importarles lo terrible que se sentía el pobre Inuyasha.

- Sabía que eras estúpido - Sesshomaru inclinó su cabeza. Lin, que era la que más cerca estaba tuvo la impresión de que se reía, pero después supo que había sido su imaginación la que la había engañado cuando el volvió a levantar la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa, que carecía completamente de humor - pero no para convertirte en humano.

- ¡Eso no es algo que te importe! - Los demás ya habían dejado de reírse, se colocaron en posición de combate.

- Deberías estar más preocupado por tu vida - Sesshomaru apuntó su espada al corazón de su hermano - ¿Cómo vas a pelear conmigo si no tienes poderes? No creo que colmillo de acero te resulte útil - observó la vieja espada que tenía Inuyasha en su mano

- Inuyasha no está solo - interrumpió Miroku - si peleas con el, pelearas con nosotros.

- Miroku, siempre terminas siendo un estorbo, sería mejor que no te metieras - A Inuyasha no se le había pasado todavía el enojo por la " pequeña confusión" - solo lo empeorarías.

- Inuyasha, eso no es verdad - Sango saltó inmediatamente a defender a su adorado monje - tu no eres tan poderoso como antes, así que lo mejor es que peleemos todos juntos.

- No lo va a entender porque tiene el intelecto de una pulga - Shippo estaba ya molesto por la actitud de Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya verás pequeño demonio! ¡Te voy a....!

- Lo que es capaz de hacer el miedo a la muerte - a Sesshomaru no le resultaba nada divertido que lo hayan ignorado - Idiotas. Se supone que van a pelear contra mi ¿O no? - los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamaron todos como si Sesshomaru hubiera aparecido de pronto.

A una indicación de Inuyasha empezó la pelea ¿Pelea? Me acercaría más a la verdad si dijera que empezó la golpiza para nuestros héroes. Inuyasha como humano y Miroku sin su agujero negro, eran más vulnerables. Pero no se angustien, los que estén leyendo, porque aunque no lo crean, Shippo había mejorado notablemente sus poderes mágicos y Kírara defendía y atacaba con gran habilidad. A pesar de todas estas contrariedades y dificultades, no habían olvidado su misión, la cual era conducir a Sesshomaru al centro del pentágono hecho con la sangre de Kikyo, que en esos instantes repetía una parte del conjuro para mantener la sangre fresca, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban a cada minuto, pero el anterior sentimiento de desprecio era lo que la mantenía de pie.

- ¡Acabe con ellos amo! - gritaba Jaken entusiasmado - ¡Deles duro! ¡Jálele los cabellos! ¡Amárrelos por el cuello! ¡Sáquele los ojos! ¡Rómpale los dientes! ¡Pártele la nariz! ¡Reviéntele las entrañas! (N/A: ¡uuuuaaaaaahhh! Jaken, no seas tan tierno ¿Acaso no pudiste hablar de forma más dura ) - Se tuvo que detener, ya que Lin estaba simplemente espantada y asqueada (N/A: ¡pobre Lin! Con todas las cosas que ha tenido que presenciar, escuchar estas barbaridades es el colmo) - Ay, creo que me deje llevar - dijo Jaken un poco apenado (N/A: ¿Crees? ¡Es que te dejaste llevar! Lectores con la paciencia agotada (¡Mis muñecos de porcelana! XD): ¡¡Ya vete!! ¡Lárgate, que queremos saber lo que les pasó a Inuyasha y a los demás! ¡deja de decir tantas idioteces! N/A: ¡Esta bien! TTTT ¡Es que no me tienen paciencia!)

Sesshomaru lo ignoró por completo, incluso, ya estaba harto de todos. A la que deseaba matar era a Kikyo, quien miraba a alguna dirección con gran concentración. A pesar de que eran más vulnerables, peleaban con tal intensidad y voluntad que al monstruo le resultaba algo difícil acabar con ellos, pero cuando vio el rostro de la sacerdotisa la ira se apodero de él y con un movimiento ejecutado con violencia por parte de la espada logró que todos los que estuvieran a menos de un metro salieran disparados en varias direcciones.

- Sacerdotisa - el demonio iba aproximándose lentamente hacia ella, a pesar de eso Kikyo no se inmutó - no tendré piedad de ti, esta vez no escaparás.

- No necesito escapar - la sacerdotisa esbozó repentinamente una sonrisa - porque tu serás quien muera.

- ¿Qué dices? - esa respuesta había sorprendido al monstruo. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando observó que unas misteriosas manos que salían de la tierra tenían fuertemente sujetadas sus piernas. No podía liberarse.

- Esas manos son explosivos - empezó a explicar la sacerdotisa. Los demás se levantaron satisfechos. Sesshomaru había caído en la trampa - Este es un hechizo que solo funciona cuando el monstruo se encuentra en el centro de un pentágono hecho con sangre

- "No había sangre cuando yo estaba aquí ¿Por qué no la pude ver?" - Sesshomaru no pudo seguir pensando en nada más porque en un instante las manos explotaron. Inuyasha y los demás se cubrieron en unos arboles para protegerse. Todos tenían una sonrisa triunfante, al fín habían acabado con él. El humo era muy denso y había fugo en donde ocurrió la explosión, no se podía ver nada.

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡AMO! - Lin estaba llorando. No lo veía por ningun lado, pero tuvo que apartarse del lugar porque el humo la estaba ahogando.

- ¡Amo bonito! - Jaken estaba anonadado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El también se tuvo que alejar del lugar por las mismas razones de Lin.

- ¡Al fin hemos acabado con el! - celebró Shippo dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

- No, aún esta vivo - murmuró Miroku. Todos, al oír esto voltearon a todos lados por si se le ocurría atacar por sorpresa.

- Maldito...¿Dónde estará? - Inuyasha caminaba lentamente, observando su alrededor.

- Debe estar cerca de aquí - Sango intentó levantarse pero apenas se puso de pie volvió a caer. Miroku, alarmado, la sostuvo. Evaluó rápidamente sus piernas. Tenía un tobillo fracturado.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó. Sus azulados ojos estaban dominados por la preocupación.

- No es nada grave, sabes que he sufrido peores heridas que estas y aún sigo viva - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Es mejor que me dejes. Sesshomaru podría atacarlos de un momento a otro.

- Tengo que protegerte, ninguno de nosotros está seguro y menos tú que estás herida . Miroku la aferró contra si con sus brazos. Sango no le replicó ese gesto.

- Miroku, es mejor que te encargues de Sango - le dijo Inuyasha con firmeza - Shippo, ven conmigo.

- ¡Claro! - y ambos fueron a investigar el paradero del hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Pero no tuvieron que buscar demasiado, ya que una exclamación de sorpresa los guió. Fueron inmediatamente a la dirección en donde se escuchó. Lo que vieron, los dejó paralizados...

- Eso era lo que te merecías, miserable - Kikyo estaba satisfecha, había concluido su trabajo. Había logrado acabar con el. Apenas había dado un paso para marcharse de ahí cuando sintió que una mano le sostenía un brazo y también percibió el filo de una espada detrás de ella. No pudo evitarlo. De su boca escapó un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¡Kikyo! - Inuyasha y Shippo fueron inmediatamente a ayudarla, pero alguien los detuvo.

- ¡No dejare que estorben a mi amo! - el báculo de Jaken expulsó unas grandes llamaradas de fuego que los hizo retroceder.

- ¿Esa era tu gran estrategia? Me has subestimado - Sesshomaru le hablaba con un tono malévolo - Ese ataque no me afecto en lo absoluto, pero una cosa he de reconocer antes de que mueras. Tienes una gran persistencia, intentaste acabar conmigo incluso con esas heridas.

- Ya mátame de una buena vez - Kikyo sentía una gran ira y rabia de no haber cumplido con su cometido, ya nada tenía sentido para ella - Ya he muerto una vez, mi existencia en este mundo ya no importa.... - no pudo seguir hablando, el dolor era muy intenso.

- No necesitas decírmelo - Cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de atravesarla con su espada ocurrió algo muy extraño. Soltó la espada y a Kikyo. La sacerdotisa, confundida, se apartó de el y observó con atención lo que le sucedía. El monstruo estaba en el suelo. Su rostro estaba desfigurado del dolor que sentía. Jaken y Lin se aproximaron inmediatamente a el. Inuyasha y Shippo también estaban confundidos. Lo que vieron a continuación los dejó más confundidos: en las manos del monstruo aparecieron varias e intensas quemaduras. De la rodilla para abajo también aparecieron esas mismas quemaduras.

- ¿Qué... es....esto? - Sesshomaru hablaba con gran dificultad, ya que el dolor era insoportable, aún así , lentamente, se levantó.

- No era precisamente lo que yo esperaba - Kikyo sonreía con frialdad - aunque sin duda alguna esto es más grave para ti que la muerte.

- ¿De que diablos hablas? - El dolor iba desapareciendo. Las misteriosas quemaduras habían desaparecido. Todos se sorprendieron. Todos menos Kikyo; su sonrisa no había cambiado - Si esperabas que estás estúpidas quemaduras me detuvieran, te equivocas.

- ¡Muy bien amo! - Jaken exclamaba con gran fuerza - ¡Usted es el más fuerte! ¡Callé para siempre a esa odiosa sacerdotisa!.

- Amo Sesshomaru - Lin lo miraba desconcertada, nunca había visto a su amo de esa manera.

- Shippo cuando yo te diga, atacamos - Inuyasha sacó su espada, miraba fijamente a su hermano.

- Entendido - Shippo iba a sacar alguna clase de arma, pero Kikyo los detuvo con una mano.

- ¡Kikyo! - Inuyasha estaba enfadado ante tal interrupción - ¡Apártate! ¡Tengo que...!.

- No tiene caso - Kikyo acentúo su sonrisa, solo que esta era más perversa. Inuyasha y Shippo se quedaron mudos ante tal expresión. Sabían que Kikyo, aunque hiciera alguna que otra broma y permaneciera siempre rodeada de niños, era una mujer seria y en el pasado le habían visto expresiones que no revelaban ninguna piedad. Pero nunca habían visto semejante perversidad en ella - El ya está derrotado, no nos puede hacer daño.

- ¡Muere de una vez! - Sesshomaru, con una rapidez sencillamente asombrosa, se acercó a Kikyo con la intención de hundirle la espada directamente en el corazón. La espada apenas tocaba el pecho de la mujer cuando su dueño se detuvo en seco. Se apartó de ella. Todos los presentes volvieron a ver cómo aparecían de nuevo las misteriosas quemaduras, solo que estás eran aún más intensas y abarcaban más espacio, es decir, la primera vez las quemaduras solo aparecieron en las manos y debajo de las rodillas. En esta segunda vez las quemaduras alcanzaban las muñecas y las rodillas y por supuesto, el dolor era peor.

- ¡AMO! - Jaken y Lin estaban muy angustiados

- Kikyo ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? - Inuyasha no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué le salen esas marcas? - Shippo estaba horrorizado al verlas. Sin duda le causaban repulsión.

- Desgraciada ¿Qué me has hecho? - Sesshomaru tuvo más dificultad en levantarse. El dolor también tardo más en desvanecerse - ¿Qué diablos significa esto?.

- Se suponía que el hechizo debía matarte - Kikyo no cambiaba para nada su expresión - pero tuvo un efecto bastante curioso. Por las marcas que aparecen en tu cuerpo he concluido que el hechizo selló tus poderes.

- ¿Selló mis poderes? - Sesshomaru no comprendía nada - estas equivocada, no hace ni un minuto que utilicé mi velocidad para clavarte mi espada.

- No me refiero a tus capacidades - Kikyo siguió explicando - El conjuro te ha encadenado. Puedes utilizar tus poderes contra cualquier ser, claro, con cualquier ser que no tenga alma humana. Es cierto que yo estoy muerta y que mi cuerpo no sea humano, pero eso no quiere decir que mi alma no lo sea. Yo fui humana y mi alma lo seguirá siendo. Por eso se te forman esas marcas.

- No.. puede.. ser - A pesar de la gran conmoción que recibió con esta explicación, no lo mostró, al contrario, su expresión estaba llena del más infinito sentimiento de odio - Eso significa que...

- Eso significa que nunca más podrás hacerle daño a un ser humano sin sufrir un terrible dolor, y si sigues intentando matarme a mi o a otro humano, esas marcas van a seguir expandiéndose hasta llegar a tu corazón.

- Acaba conmigo - Eso fue lo que entendió Kikyo cuando el la miró a los ojos. A pesar de sentir una derrota tan terrible no iba a perder su orgullo, si iba a ser destruido, se iría de este mundo con la cabeza bien alta.

Kikyo, de manera rápida, agarró su arco y flecha. Apuntó el corazón del monstruo. Iba a disparar pero algo la detuvo, no fue Jaken amenazándola, sino la pequeña Lin. Los ojos de la pequeña estaban llenos de terror y desesperación. Esos mismos ojos le rogaban que no lo hiciera. La sacerdotisa percibió aquel sentimiento que producía el perder a la persona más importante y más querida en la vida. Ese sentimiento lo comprendía a la perfección, algo así había sentido cuando Inuyasha había escogido a Ahome en lugar de ella. Ese sentimiento era horrible, pero al menos Inuyasha estaba con vida y era feliz. Si ella mataba a Sesshomaru, haría que una niña inocente e indefensa sintiera lo mismo que ella sintió, pero sería peor ya que no lo volvería a ver más nunca, además que esa niña le había simpatizado mucho a pesar de lo ocurrido. Ante el asombro de todos ella bajo su arco y flecha.

- Dejemos esto hasta aquí - Lin observó a Kikyo con un sentimiento de infinito agradecimiento.

- ¿Por qué no me mataste? - Sesshomaru miraba el arco y flecha con atención, luego dirigió su mirada al rostro de la joven.

- Si ¿Porqué no lo mataste? - Inuyasha la miraba perplejo - No me digas que ya no lo odias, si quieres lo hago yo...

- No, no lo harás - le dijo Kikyo terminantemente - Si lo mato, terminare con su sufrimiento, que es lo que menos quiero. Deseo que sufra por todo lo que ha hecho. Debe odiar bastante a los seres humanos. Por eso me parece que ser inferior a ellos es el mejor castigo para ti - se refirió al monstruo, su rostro tenía una expresión que no reflejaba nada. - es por eso que no te voy a matar. Terminemos con esto.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero entendió lo que quiso decir Kikyo - Lin, Jaken andando - fue lo único que dijo. Ninguno de sus ayudantes dijo nada, solo lo siguieron.

Antes de alejarse completamente, Lin volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa y la miro con ese sentimiento de agradecimiento y le sonrió. Kikyo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? - se preguntó Inuyasha - ¿Se irá de la aldea o se quedará? Por mi que se largara de una vez.

- Inuyasha eres un tonto - dijo Shippo - es obvio que el se va a quedar en esta aldea para descubrir cómo destruir el sello de Kikyo ¿Verdad?.

- Es lo más probable - dijo Kikyo. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos con el aspecto de niño malcriado - pero haga lo que haga no me interesa, igualmente ya no le puede hacer daño a ningún habitante ni a nosotros.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kikyo! ¡Shippo! - gritaban un hombre y una mujer.

- ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Llegaron tarde! - les reclamó Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ¿Y sus ayudantes? - preguntó Miroku asombrado viendo hacia todas las direcciones.

Los demás les relataron todo lo que había pasado desde la explosión.

- No lo puedo creer - dijo Miroku incrédulo - lo más probable es que intente deshacerse del conjuro lo antes posible

- ¿Ese pergamino viejo y sucio pudo hacer eso? ¡Increíble! - dijo Sango mirando con respeto al aludido.

- Eso y más - dijo Kikyo divertida con la expresión de sorpresa de ambos - no mató a Sesshomaru porque el conjuro está escrito con la sangre de Hanae y no la mía.

- Por lo menos estamos seguros de que tu querido hermano no nos va a lastimar - le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? Me muero de hambre - el estómago del pequeño zorro empezó a rugir

- Si, voto por eso - el estómago de Inuyasha continuó con el concierto.

Kaede y Kohaku los recibieron felices por que habían regresado con vida. Tuvieron que relatarle también a ellos lo que había sucedido en la batalla.

- Sin embargo Sesshomaru sigue siendo peligroso - dijo Kaede con un semblante muy serio - el es muy astuto, además de que puede tener aliados que descubran la forma de cómo deshacerse del conjuro.

- No hay ninguna manera - dijo Kikyo de forma cortante. Kaede iba a decir algo, pero al notar el tono de voz de su hermana prefirió callar.

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos - Inuyasha estaba observando muy impaciente un paquete de carne - ¡Por dios! ¡muero de hambre!.

- Hablando de eso - dijo Sango con una sonrisa - ¡Estoy de buen humor! ¡Voy a cocinar un estofado!.

La pobre exterminadora tenía la ilusión de que sus amigos iban a gritar un ¡SÍ! con entusiasmo, pero su decepción fue grande al ver que los rostros de Inuyasha y Shippo mostraban horror, lo único que le alegraba era que Miroku y Kohaku tenían una amplia sonrisa y Kikyo y Kaede tenían una expresión de curiosidad

- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? O.O - volteó a ver a Inuyasha y a Shippo.

- Por naaadaaaa - dijeron falsamente sus amigos.

- Miroku, ¿qué te ocurre? - Sango se acercó al amor de su vida, ya que este le intentaba decir algo, pero no podía- Lo que sea me lo puedes decir - el rostro de la joven reflejaba cierta inquietud.

- Sango, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo - Miroku la tomo de las manos (N/A: Imagínenlos rodeados con burbujas flotando en el aire, rodeados de pétalos de rosa, o cualquier escenario romántico que se les ocurra) - es algo que me oprime el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? - a pesar de que ya llevaban meses de novios las mejillas de Sango se teñían ligeramente de rosado cada vez que tenía el rostro de Miroku cerca de ella.

- Sango yo... - Miroku estaba perdiendo el valor, como aquella vez en que le confesó a la mujer que tenía al frente sus verdaderos sentimientos - Sango quiero decirte que tu.. - Sango lo miraba con incertidumbre - Sango tu.. ¡TU COMIDA ES LA PEOR QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA! - como es obvio, la soltó inmediatamente - ¡El agua tiene más sabor que tus caldos y tus carnes y verduras son como las piedras calizas duras e insípidas!

Todos se quedaron petrificados. Incluso Kikyo, que era una mujer muy reservada tenía una expresión que revelaba lo atónita que había quedado al escuchar semejante confesión. Sango quedó lívida. Sus brazos estaban colgando, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, así que ninguno de los presentes supo interpretar si estaba deprimida o si la rabia la había embargado.

- Sango, perdóname, yo.. - Miroku estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había dicho - soy un estúpido...

En un rincón no muy lejano.....

- Por lo menos es inteligente para reconocerlo - dijo Shippo en voz baja. Todos asintieron.

- A mi si me gusta la comida de mi hermana - dijo Kohaku.

- ¿En serio? - Inuyasha y Shippo hicieron caras de intenso asco.

Y volviendo con el ejemplar "casos de las crisis pre - matrimoniales...."

- Miroku, ¿Por qué...? - la joven emitía unos gemidos y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

- Sango, amor de mi alma - Miroku cada vez sentía más el haber lastimado el corazón de su novia - no debí decírtelo de esa manera... - sus labios se silenciaron repentinamente a causa del espanto, ya que Sango en realidad estaba hecha una fiera, lo miraba como si el fuera el objetivo a exterminar. Miroku se alejó de ella lo más que pudo.

- CON QUE MI COMIDA SABE A PIEDRAS ¿NO? - agarró una lanza - PUES NO CREO QUE EL FILO DE MI LANZA SEPA MEJOR - ahora era el turno de Miroku de temblar - POR QUE NO LO PRUEBAS - cuando iba a atacar a Miroku se dirigió a donde estaban Inuyasha y Shippo, ambos, por instinto se alejaron también.

- ¿Por qué a nosotros? - dijo Shippo asustado - ¡No te hemos dicho nada!.

- ¡Yo no pienso huir! - dijo Inuyasha agarrando su espada, pero al ver mejor la horrible mirada que tenía Sango y al percatarse de que Shippo y Miroku se habían alejado aún más y que él era el blanco más cerca, lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a la misma dirección que estaban los demás.

- ¡Por favor Sango! ¡No cometas una locura! - dijo Miroku al ver que ella se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos.

En otro rincón no tan lejano....

- Lo mejor que les pueda pasar es que ella los golpee hasta la muerte - le dijo Kikyo a su hermana con un semblante espantosamente tranquilo.

- Que hombres tan valientes - dijo Kaede señalándolos cuando Miroku suplicaba que se detuviera – ¿Estas segura de que ellos acabaron con Naraku?.

- Se cuenta y no se cree – le respondió su hermana – lo que los salva es no fueron ellos nada más quienes estuvieron allí...

Volviendo con nuestros valientes y temerarios héroes....

- ¡Por favor! - dijo Miroku de rodillas - ¡No nos mates! ¡Haremos lo que sea! - estas últimas frases expresaron el pensamiento de Inuyasha y Shippo.

- ¿Lo que sea? - dijo Sango soltando su lanza - ¿Están seguros?.

- ¡Lo que tu desees! - exclamaron los tres juntos.

- Pues entonces.... - empezó a decir la chica lo que ella quería de ellos.

Un líquido verde moco con trozos de carne es estaba cocinando lentamente, expulsando a cada minuto nubes de vapor que rodeaban a quienes estuvieran cerca de ahí. Sango observaba con mucha determinación el contenido de esa olla, Kikyo, Kohaku y Kaede hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, mientras que Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo estaban más alejados, estaban muy juntos, murmuraban rápidamente.

- Ya va a estar listo - dijo Shippo con nerviosismo mirando el líquido que contenía la olla.

- Ya es hora - dijo Miroku - A la cuenta de tres, Inuyasha avanzará lentamente hacia la salida, Shippo lo sigue y luego iré yo - dijo Miroku con el mismo nerviosismo.

- Entendido - a Inuyasha nunca le había gustado huir de ningún lado, pero tenía que reconocerlo, podía enfrentarse a cualquiera con gran valor, menos a una mujer enfadada y más aún si es Ahome, Sango o Kikyo.

- ¡Ya está listo! - exclamó una Sango alegre apagando el fuego y empezando a recoger unos platos y unos cubiertos.

- A la cuenta de tres....uno...dos...¡tres! - Miroku terminó de contar. Inuyasha avanzó sigilosamente, Shippo lo seguía muy pegado a el, y Miroku era el que terminaba la fila. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, o eso creyeron cuando Inuyasha estuvo a punto de salir, pero como la vida es cruel y negra y Sango no tenía ni un pelo de tonta....

- ¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN? - Si todos habían creído que Sango no podía lucir más aterradoramente asesina que antes, pues se equivocaron y por bastante - ¡¡¡AHORA VERAN!!! ¡¡¡HIRAIKOT...!!! - una mano en el hombro detuvo su ataque.

- ¡Sango detente! - dijo Kikyo un poco alarmada - ¡No lo hagas!.

- ¡Gracias! - dijeron los tres sujetos que estaban en el suelo, se habían agachado para esquivar el boomerang. - ¡Kikyo nos has salvado!

- ¿Salvarlos? - dijo Kikyo con una expresión bastante fingida de sorpresa - Lo que le iba a decir a Sango era que no utilizara su ataque aquí, ya que podría arruinar la cabaña - los chicos la miraron con la boca abierta y sintiendo una gran desesperanza.

- Es verdad, discúlpame Kikyo - Sango salió en persecución de los tres amigos que se habían alejado lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Shippo! - Kohaku salió corriendo detrás del pequeño zorro. Corrió incluso más rápido que su propia hermana para alcanzarlo. Lo encontró a algunos metros de distancia de su hermana, la cual lo miraba curiosa.

- ¡Kohaku! - exclamó Shippo muy feliz de verlo, pero eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo - ¡Sabía que ibas a apoyarme siempre! ¡Ayúdame a despistar a tu hermana!.

- ¡Shippo! ¡Regrésame el dinero que te presté la semana pasada antes de que mi hermana te alcance! - le gritó el pequeño con cierta malicia.

- ¡QUE! - Shippo no podía creer la gran muestra de amistad que Kohaku le había demostrado - ¡Traidor! ¡Penes que éramos amigos! - tenía cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos, no le quedo más remedio que seguir corriendo aún con más velocidad que antes.

Mientras que en la cabaña.......

- ¿De verdad sabrá tan mal la comida de Sango? - dijo Kaede intrigada llenando un plato con el misterioso contenido. Tomó un cucharón, lo llenó y se lo llevó a los labios. La pobre anciana apenas probó el contenido soltó el plato con el resto - ¡Esto sabe horrible! - estaba asqueada.

- Vamos a ver... - la sacerdotisa, a pesar de observar el rostro de intenso asco de su hermana agarró otro cucharón y lo metió en la olla - por tu rostro se claramente que sabe mal, sus labios bebieron el contenido del cucharón. El líquido pasó por la garganta de la mujer lentamente. La sacerdotisa lucía igual de asqueada que su hermana - ¡Es sencillamente repugnante! - devolvió lo que había en el plato a la olla - ¡Es peor que el mismo infierno! Alimentarse de almas en mucho mejor que esto.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con toda la sopa? - preguntó Kaede - Me da pena botarla.... a pesar de lo horrible que está Sango la hizo con mucho entusiasmo y cariño.

- Se la das al perro de la vecina y si Sango pregunta le decimos que estuvo tan deliciosa que no dejamos nada - dijo Kikyo serenamente - Ella sabe que nunca hemos probado su comida.

- Aunque hay probabilidades de que ni si quiera el perro se la coma - apuntó Kaede.

- Kaede, nuestra querida vecina se la pasa todo el tiempo en la calle, casi nunca está en la casa y por eso el perro debe estar casi muriéndose - dijo Kikyo con la misma expresión - así que toda esa olla llena de comida deberá de ser una bendición para el pobre.

El contenido de la olla lo depositaron en otro envase y se lo llevaron al desnutrido perro. Estaba en un estado casi esquelético y su miraba era muy triste. Hasta el asesino más despiadado se compadecería de él.

- Toma, lindo perrito - Kikyo le dejó el envase enfrente. Ella tenía razón. Apenas el perro observó el envase tan lleno de comida empezó a devorarla con gran rapidez, en menos de un minuto ya había acabado con todo.

- Buen perro - Kikyo le acarició las orejas. El perro les ladró alegremente antes de que las dos sacerdotisas se marcharan.

- Como lo supuse - Kikyo tenía una sonrisa fría - por fin nos liberamos de esa repugnante sopa.

- Pero ahora que me acuerdo Kohaku dijo que le gustaba mucho la comida de su hermana ¿Cómo es posible eso? - Kaede recordó lo que dijo el niño le había dicho completamente asombrada.

Por primera vez en el día Kikyo no pudo contestar una pregunta. Ya que a ella también le parecía bastante raro.

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! , ¿cómo les vál? Espero que mejor que a Inuyasha y a sus dos amigotes. ¡Dios! Sango si que debe cocinar así de mal, aún así Miroku se lo dijo de forma demasiado ¿sincera? XD , por eso nuestros queridos Inuyasha y Shippo tendrán que sufrir también ¿Qué le hará Sango? , menos mal que Sesshomaru no se junta con ellos; y hablando de el... ¿Podrá liberarse de semejante conjuro? y la pregunta gorda ¿De donde habrá sacado el otro brazo? y la pregunta del millón de dolares ¿La razón del título?. Ya falta poco... . No se olviden, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, piedras por arrojarme, sean más amables que Kikyo y dejenme un rewiew ¡Onegaaaaiii!. Sayonaraaaaa n.n.

¡¡Se me olvidaba!! Hay que contestar los rewiews n.n

Arsinoe No Baka: Si lo se, no se han embriagado XD, lo que te puedo decir es que estos capítulos haran que el momento en el que se emborrachen sea...mucho peor >D ya veras....y lo de Sexymaru XXXDDD ¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡El es el mejor!! y por supuesto que aparecera mucho mas....para su bien o mal jejejejejeje en cuanto lo demas solo te puedo decir que tienes que seguir leyendo n.n. Si , yo tambien estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de los anti-Kikyo --pero cada quien tiene su opinion ¿no?

Yumiro: ¿Que tal? n.n ¿Que mi fic se estaponiendo mejor? ¡Muchas gracias! Yo pensaba que mi primer fic era mi primera basura jejejeje (Y lo sigo pensando XD) menosmal que hay quienes me leen, se les agradece la paciencia.¡Claro que lo seguire! bye

Usagui: ¿Te hice reir? ¿de veras? OO vaya, y yo creyendo que eran una hilera de estupideces una tras otra y otra y otra...XD buueeeennnooo, le seguire, aunque sea un asco, pero les prometo a los que me lean que hare lo mejor que pueda.

Eso es todo, espero que forfis siguan mandando rewiews ¡¡Sayonaraaaa!!


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Mas problemas por parte de Fumiko y Eien

¡Eres un imbécil- decía Ahome furiosa ¡Tuviste suerte de no haber muerto¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?

¡Discúlpame por preocuparme por tu seguridad- decía un Inuyasha igual de enfadado. ¡Para la próxima vez dejare que pelees sola ¡A ver si muerta es que permaneces callada!.

¡Mi alma no se iría de este mundo hasta que por fin aprendieras a tener sentido común- Ahome cada vez estaba más furiosa.

Todos miraban la escena sin sorpresa alguna. Estaban alrededor del pozo que conectaban a la era feudal con la época de Ahome. Hacía una semana que ella había regresado a su mundo para presentar los últimos exámenes. Había vuelto para ver cómo estaban sus amigos, los cuales se habían encargado de contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella se había marchado. Los demás dejaron que discutieran por un rato, ya que siempre lo hacían, eso ya era normal en ellos dos, mas bien, la verdad es que llegarían a preocuparse bastante el día en que ellos dos dejaran de discutir.

- Ya basta - Kikyo ya se había fastidiado - Ahome, Inuyasha no fue el único que se rehusó a llamarte. Yo también me opuse.

- Pero ¿Por qué- Ahome estaba sorprendida con lo que había dicho la sacerdotisa.

- Por que yo quería acabar con ese asunto sin la ayuda de nadie - explicó tranquilamente la mujer.

¡Corrieron un gran riesgo¡Pudieron haber muerto- le reprochó Ahome.

¿Acaso hubieras querido hacer el peligroso conjuro- le preguntó Kikyo seriamente ¿Hubieras arriesgado tu vida sin necesidad alguna?.

¡No sabes de lo que yo hubiera sido capaz porque no me avisaron- Ahome estaba ofuscándose cada vez más.

- Eres muy joven Ahome - le dijo Kikyo sin cambiar su expresión - Incluso yo, que soy una sacerdotisa más preparada solo pude sellar sus poderes. Escucha: Estuve a punto de morir otra vez - Ahome la observó con cierta tristeza - A ti, sin duda alguna te hubiera ocurrido lo mismo ¿Ahora entiendes porque tomamos esa decisión?.

- Además - Miroku intervino repentinamente - logramos resolver bien la situación, estamos vivos entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?.

- Nosotros podemos encargarnos de estos problemas - le dijo Sango con una amplia sonrisa.

- Esta bien, discúlpenme – estaba cabizbaja - saben que mi reacción es porque son mis amigos y me preocupan todas las cosas malas que les pasen.

- Ahome, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso - dijo Sango animadamente - Mas bien, ya que has terminado buena parte de tus exámenes piensa en la gran celebración de Fumiko y Eien por sus cinco años de matrimonio, hay que ponernos muy bonitas

- Por lo menos ya tengo un traje decente que llevar para esa ocasión tan especial - dijo Miroku tranquilamente ¿Y tu Inuyasha- Miroku le preguntó a su amigo.

- ggggrrrrrr - gruñó el chico. Le resultaba muy fastidioso buscar un estúpido traje solo para una noche - no te importa.

- Eso significa que ni siquiera ha pensado en eso - concluyó el monje.

- Esta vez no voy a discutir contigo Inuyasha - dijo de repente Ahome. Los demás quedaron paralizados. Hacía un instante estaban discutiendo por algo que ya había pasado, entonces ¿Por qué ni siquiera sobre esa celebración que estaba por llegar?. Todos la miraban confundidos. Al notar esto el rostro de Ahome se lleno de varias gotas grandes ¡Es que por los exámenes ni si quiera se me paso por la mente la boda¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que voy a usar- confesó la chica muy apenada.

- Ja, que tonta.- Inuyasha la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahome lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, no tenía derecho de decirle absolutamente nada.

- Ya se me hacía extraño que no empezara otra pelea con Inuyasha - Sango tenía una gota en la cara.

- Nos asustamos por nada - Miroku tambien sonreía.

¡No importa- exclamó Ahome con gran optimismo - ya se donde conseguir algo para Inuyasha y para mí.

¿En serio¿En donde- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Por llamarme tonta no te lo diré - Ahome se cruzó de brazos.

¡Oh vamos- Inuyasha estaba arrepintiéndose, ya que la curiosidad lo empezaba a dominar ¡Dime¿En donde¿En donde¿En donde¿En donde?.

¡Ya- Ahome empezaba a perder la paciencia - Lo que importa es que se que para ese día tendremos algo elegante que ponernos - Inuyasha parecía un niño regañado de cinco años - mira te voy a proponer algo. Te digo donde voy a conseguir los atuendos y tu te disculpas por haberme llamado tonta.

¿por qué- A Inuyasha se le notaba lo poco que le agradaba la idea. A pesar de todo el seguía siendo muy orgulloso.

- Si no, no te digo nada )

- Ay, esta bien, no debí llamarte tonta - dijo Inuyasha resignadamente.

¡Con mas sinceridad- le ordenó Ahome.

¡Esta bien¡Perdón- dijo casi gritando.

- Esta bien, quedas perdonado - aprobó Ahome sonriendo con maldad

- Ahora dime en donde vas a conseguir la ropa - dijo Inuyasha esperando impaciente la respuesta de la joven.

- Pues...¿De verdad lo quieres saber- le preguntó Ahome a propósito, para impacientarlo aún más.

¡Dilo- Ahome comprobó que lo había impacientado más ¡Dímelo de una buena vez!.

¡Esta bien- Ahome estaba a punto de decirlo - Los voy a conseguir en...¿Estas completamente seguro de que lo quieres saber?.

¡AHOME- La paciencia de Inuyasha se esfumó ¡DILO YA!.

¡Calmate¡Esta vez si lo voy a decir- Ahome tenía el mismo humor que su novio - Se los voy a pedir prestado a mi mamá y a mi abuelo - terminó en un tono muy calmado.

¿Cómo- La decepción apareció en el rostro del chico ¿Eso es todo¿Se lo vas a pedir prestado a tu familia?.

Los demás se reían de forma burlona.Todos suponían en donde iba a conseguir Ahome los vestuarios, pero no lo dijeron ya que querían ver el escándalo y la intriga de su amigo.

¿Ese era el gran misterio- Inuyasha se sentía ofendido, ya que el pensaba en algo más emocionante, creyó que iba a ser algo parecido a un robo en una casa, cualquier cosa pero ¿Simplemente pedirlo prestado a su familia¡Me lo hubieras dicho sin armar tanto misterio!

- Yo te pregunté varias veces si lo querías saber - Ahome al principio comenzó con un tono divertido, pero al ver el rostro de gran decepción de Inuyasha lo cambió ¡Ya lo sabes¡No tienes nada de que quejarte- terminó con otro tono que distaba de ser calmado y tranquilo.

¡Armaste mucho escándalo¡Incluso una disculpa!.

¡Tu eras el que estaba muy impaciente por escucharme!.

¡Pero...- y la discusión continuaba su curso. Los demás, sabiendo lo largo que sería se sentaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

¿Quieren té- Kikyo sacó una tetera que tenía guardada - todavía esta caliente.

- Si, gracias - Miroku tomó uno de los vasos que ella ofrecía y se sirvió.

- Muchas gracias - Sango tambien hizo lo mismo que su novio.

- Y hablando de la celebración - Miroku empezó a beber tranquilamente su te ¿Quiénes creen ustedes que sean los invitados?.

- Los vigilantes y sus familias están invitados - le informó Sango - yo vi cuando Eien les entregaba las invitaciones.

- De hecho toda la aldea está invitada - Kikyo observó las caras de sorpresa que mostraban Miroku y Sango - Los campesinos, los guardias, los artesanos,...

- Lo escucho sin creerlo y sin embargo no me toma por sorpresa - dijo Sango - ya que ellos dos son personas tan felices y muy confiados. A veces me asusta lo alegres y despreocupados que son.

- No te dejes llevar por eso Sango - le advirtió Miroku - cualquiera que los observe a simple vista los vera incluso hasta tontos, pero en realidad son muy astutos. Ellos confían en cualquier persona al principio pero con muy poco tiempo se dan cuenta quien es quien.

- Ellos son muy amigables - dijo Kikyo - no son capaces de dañar ni a una mosca, pero son muy extraños.

- Eso si es una verdad absoluta - Miroku sonrió con nerviosismo - me pregunto que tendrán preparado para esa ocasión tan especial.

- De algo estoy segura - Sango tenía la misma sonrisa - será algo que no veremos en otro lado.

Y así siguieron bebiendo té mientras los dos tórtolos resolvían sus diferencias.

Una adolescente estaba descargando su equipaje al lado de su cama, sin duda había llevado varias cosas, a pesar de que planeaba quedarse solo los dos días del fin de semana. Estaba agotada. Los exámenes habían sido largos y muy difíciles, ella había estudiado bastante y aún así no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había salido en ellos y peor aún: quedaban todavía más. Lo único que la consolaba era que solo faltaba unos días más y estaría completamente libre. Se acabarían las preocupaciones por ponerse al corriente en sus estudios y por fin podría estar completamente tranquila en donde quisiera... y al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Estaba sacando su libro de matemáticas "Como las odio" pensaba la pobre chica viéndolo con gran aborrecimiento, cuando de repente sintió unos cándidos brazos que la oprimían con gran ternura. La chica respondiendo al gesto de amor con su mano acarició el rostro de la persona que la abrazaba...

¿Me extrañabas- preguntó la mujer cariñosamente.

¿Cuál crees que sea la respuesta- dijo el joven acariciando sus cabellos.

- No lo se - dijo la chica divertida - tengo una idea, pero no se si sea ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- Tengo una mejor idea - el joven volteo a la chica, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de bondad. Estaban frente a frente y sin decir absolutamente nada los labios de ambos se acercaban lentamente, la atracción de ambos era parecida a la de in imán, ese imán era el inmenso amor que había en los corazones de ambos por lo cual esos labios terminaron unidos en un beso largo y profundo, en el cual sus almas se fusionaban en una...

- Yo también te extrañé Inuyasha - dijo la joven mirándolo con más ternura que siempre

- He sido un tonto, Ahome - dijo Inuyasha con cierta suavidad en su voz - se que tu nos hubieras ayudado y que habría sido más facil derrotarlo pero...

- Se que temes por mi seguridad y que no quieres que nada me pase - terminó Ahome por el chico - tu siempre has estado ahí para protegerme, por lo tanto yo algunas veces debo de hacer lo mismo.

¿Protegerme a mi- Inuyasha dijo esto con cierta sorpresa - Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja, incluso siendo humano y lo sabes bien.

- Hasta los más fuertes tienen que ser protegidos alguna vez en su vida - Ahome le sonrió, no tenía animo de empezar una discusión - es bueno que te protejan, porque así sientes que eres muy importante en esta vida y aún más si esa persona que lo hace es la que más amas.

- Siempre pense que si alguien cuidaba de ti, era porque eras débil pero... - cada vez que ella lo observaba con esa ternura no podía evitar acariciarle el rostro - cuando te conocí todo fue diferente, te amo y quiero que estés junto a mi por siempre - la abrazó más fuerte que nunca. Ahome estaba a gusto en sus brazos, pero había algo que no era igual, lo observo más detenidamente - por eso... - a Inuyasha le costaba un gran trabajo decir lo que quería - por eso quería... - Ahome lo miraba confundida ¿Será lo que se estaba imaginando- por eso quería preguntarte si tu... - Ahome deseaba más que nada que Inuyasha terminara esa frase - si tu...

¡Ahome¡Ahome- los jóvenes se soltaron rápidamente ¡Estas aquí- la voz le pertenecía a un pequeño niño.

¡Shippo- exclamó Ahome con alegría, el pequeño zorro corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Inuyasha lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo estás?

¡Bien¿Y tu- le preguntó el niño.

¡Genial- dijo Ahome con gran entusiasmo. Inesperadamente el niño se dirigió al iodo de la chica.

- Dime la verdad Ahome - dijo el niño susurrando, Inuyasha miraba al pequeño cada vez con más furia ¿En cual de todos los exámenes saliste peor?

¡Shippo- exclamó Ahome enfadada ¡No me des tantos ánimos- el niño la miró con una sonrisita - En realidad me darán los resultados finales cuando termine con todos los exámenes.

- Ah, ya veo, eso significa que viniste aquí para despedirte de todos - concluyó felizmente el zorro - ya que tienes idea de los resultados finales... - el niño calló inmediatamente al ver que en el rostro de Ahome aparecían varias venas.

- Shippo... - la joven tenía una voz más grave y temblorosa.

"Creo que dije algo muy fuerte. ¡Ay! Ahome me quiere matar..." - Ahora a Shippo le tocaba temblar de miedo ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaa- gritó el chico cuando la mujer se lanzó a perseguirlo.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas- la chica lo iba persiguiendo por todos lados ¡Estoy durmiendo dos horas al día¡Estoy agotada¡Me he esforzado bastante esta semana¡Vengo aquí para visitar a mis queridos amigos¡Y TU ME DICES ESAS COSAS¡ERES UN...!

- Se nota que se ha esforzado bastante OO UUUU - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido ante la actitud tan agresiva de la chica.

¡Ayudenmeeeeeeee- Shippo iba gritando desesperado ¡Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se dirigió hacia el chico que respondía a ese nombre.

¿Y crees que yo te voy ayudar- Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa malvada. Cuando el chico corría hacia el Inuyasha le atravesó el pie. El zorro impacto directamente contra el suelo y para impedir que escapara con su pie apretó las cortas piernas del zorro,

- Ya te tengo - dijo Ahome triunfante, pero al verlo con un rostro lastimero y suplicante le acarició la cabeza - creo que fui muy violenta.

¿Violenta- Inuyasha estaba decepcionado ¡Con lo que te dijo! Oh vamos. Yo le daré el golpe por ti - En realidad su enfado era porque minutos atrás había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerle la pregunta que tanto le había angustiado en esos días y cuando se lo estaba a punto de decir...aparece ese mocoso. Inuyasha se disponía a asestarle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de Shippo cuando Ahome lo detuvo.

- Como dije antes estos exámenes me están volviendo loca - Ahome miraba al zorro el cual mostraba cierta desilusión

- Oye, disculpa, creo que mi comentario fue muy fuerte - el rostro del zorro reflejaba cierto arrepentimiento - no pensé que estos exámenes te afectaran tanto.

¡Shippooooooo- la voz de un niño de once años se escuchaba a lo lejos.

¡Hola Kohaku- exclamó el pequeño niño al ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

¡Señorita Ahome- Kohaku estaba muy contento al ver a la chica ¡Ha regresado de su época!.

¡Hola Kohaku!. Si, no hace mucho que regresé.

¡Shippo¿A que no adivinas- el chico estaba emocionado.

¿Qué pasa- Shippo estaba confundido al ver la expresión del chico.

- El señor Benkei, el que vende frutas ¡Está ebrio- tenía una amplia sonrisa.

- Ese anciano... - dijo Inuyasha con reproche - ese anciano es la persona más indecente que conozco, bueno aparte de M... - Inuyasha calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Ahome. Kohaku apenas estaba conociendo bien a Miroku y lo menos que querían era dejarle una mala impresión del novio de su hermana.

- Ese señor no tiene remedio - continuó Ahome por Inuyasha - siempre anda bebiendo.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Esta regalando manzanas frescas a los niños¡Ven Shippo¡Antes de que las regale todas- agarró el brazo de Shippo y ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la frutería.

¡Tráiganme unas- exclamó Inuyasha pero luego se quedo tranquilo al recordar que al lado tenía a Ahome. De seguro le diría que no era lo correcto y que lo mejor era intentar ayudarlo.

¡Y no se olviden de las mías- exclamó también Ahome antes de que los niños se perdieran en la lejanía. Inuyasha la miraba asombrado ¡Es que sus manzanas son las mejores! Además ¿Quién le manda a estar emborrachándose todo el tiempo? Así tal vez aprenda una valiosa lección - terminó con un asombroso convencimiento.

¿Cómo puede estar borracho todo el tiempo- se preguntó Inuyasha - si el alcohol huele horrible y sabe aún peor.

- Eso es verdad - asintió la chica - por cierto ¿Había algo que querías decirme- en realidad tenía la idea de lo que quería decirle, así que esa pregunta fue a propósito.

- Eh... nada - terminó Inuyasha lo más convincente posible, pero Ahome notó algo diferente, lo miraba dudosa - Se me olvido... - trató de evitar la mirada de la joven ¡Oye¡Te digo que se me olvido!

¡Muy bien¡Ya te entendí- dijo Ahome casi gritándole en la cara.

¡Entonces por que me mirabas así!

¡Por nada!.

¡Acaso no confías en mí!.

¡Ya basta- terminó cortante ¡Mejor voy a estudiar¡Esta semana tengo exámenes muy complicados y extensos!.

¡Pero..."Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ahome tiene que estudiar, recuerda lo que te dijo Kikyo. Yo la amo y por eso no la molestare cuando estudie" No, nada. Ve a estudiar tranquila y si me logro acordar te lo diré - esto último lo terminó casi en un susurro.

- Gracias Inuyasha - le dijo cariñosamente la chica antes de volver a la cabaña para empezar sus estudios "Creo que esto es lo mejor, si Inuyasha me hubiera dicho lo que yo creo que era, no me podría concentrar en nada. Es mejor esperar el día del aniversario de Fumiko y Eien, ya para ese entonces los exámenes se habrán terminado. Ese día haré lo que me aconsejó Kikyo y tal vez..." - la chica se sonrojó bastante de solo pensarlo "Pero ¿Qué cosas imagino" - la chica estaba reprochándose a si misma "Tengo que estudiar matemática, es lo más importante. Muy bien, ecuaciones (xy + 5) (xy - 5) es igual a..."

¡AAAAAAHHHH- gritaban las ancianas histéricas.

¡CORRAAAANNNN- gritaban los hombres a sus esposas e hijos. Manadas humanas corrían en todas direcciones.

¡Informen de esto al señor Eien y sus empleados- gritó el capitán de los guardias

¡No se vayan sin pagar desgraciados- exclamó el dueño de un restaurante al observar que sus clientes escapaban de repente ¡Vengan...¡SOCOROOOOOO- salió corriendo al ver la razón por la que sus clientes corrían despavoridos.

¡MAMAAAAAAAAA- gritaban los niños que se encontraban solos.

¡HOLA GUAPO- gritaban las jovencitas mientras sus padres las arrastraban furiosos y atemorizados ¿TE LASTIMASTE CUANDO CAISTE DEL CIELO- continuaron gritando a pesar de que las personas que las arrastraban las miraban con cara de "Locas" ¡SI ES ASÍ YO TE ATIENDO LAS HERIDAS!

El ser misterioso causante de tanta histeria y terror observaba con frialdad a las personas que huían y gritaban. No era capaz de entender ¿Qué tenían de especial aquella repugnante raza que tenía frente a sus ojos? Caminaba normalmente mirando todo a su alrededor. No tenía porque pensarlo mucho, ya que solo eran estúpidos humanos, es decir, no eran nada. Verlos le causaba cierta aversión y lo que es peor: ya no los volvería a lastimar nunca más. ¿Eso colocaba al gran Sesshomaru en una posición inferior a ellos, eso, sin duda lo atormentaba aún más y todo era por esa asquerosa sacerdotisa. Como deseaba matarla, pero a pesar de que ella era un simple cadáver andante su alma fue humana y por eso no podía lastimarla, pero eso no se iba a quedar así... ella va a morir sea como sea por sus manos, aunque eso fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida. Ese conjuro funcionaría por muy poco tiempo, el buscaría la solución tarde o temprano. Recordó a la pequeña Lin. Ella tambien es humana ¿Pero entonces...? No debía pensar en eso, su principal prioridad era deshacerse de ese conjuro lo antes posible

Sus pasos iban sin rumbo fijo por la aldea, caminaba sin dirección alguna, hasta que llegó a un extenso sembradío en donde todos empezaban a huir apenas lo veían.

¡Es un monstruo- Oía que exclamaban los campesinos corriendo a todas direcciones.

¡Avísenle al señor Eien- uno de los campesinos le gritó al otro, el cual salió corriendo a buscarlo.

¡Señor Eien¡Señor Eien- gritaba el campesino con el mensaje ¡Hay un monstruo de cabellos blancos y una armadura que ha aparecido en la aldea1.

¡QUE- Inuyasha estaba cerca de ellos y no pudo evitar impresionarse, fue corriendo hacia ellos.

¿Un monstruo- dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Eien ¿Saben de quien se trata?.

¡Es mi hermano- Inuyasha no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía Sesshomaru en la aldea.

¿Tu hermano- Eien tenía una expresión de asombro - Pero si tú eres humano.

- Te lo cuento más tarde, pero tenemos que encontrarlo, no sé lo que planea

¡Quiero ir con ustedes- exclamó detrás de ellos una mujer.

- Puede ser peligroso Fumiko - Eien la miro con preocupación - mejor quédate aquí.

- No lo creo - Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción - el no nos puede hacer daño, Kikyo lo selló.

¡Ves Eien- Fumiko estaba emocionada ¡Solo una vez en mi vida he visto de cerca de un monstruo¡Quiero verlo!.

¿Sabes amor mío- Eien la agarro con sus brazos - Yo también quiero verlo. Durante toda mi vida me han protegido de los ataques de esos seres y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con uno. Así que... ¿Qué estamos esperando?.

- No creo que sea buena idea - Inuyasha estaba muy dudoso - es cierto que Kikyo selló sus poderes, pero él es muy astuto. No es muy agradable que digamos...

¿Mas detestable que mi querida esposa cuando se levanta temprano- Eien tenía una expresión de asombro - no lo creo - terminó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

¿Mas odioso que mi esposo cuando le dicen que parece un viejo senil (lo cual es verdad) - preguntó Fumiko en venganza por lo que había dicho su esposo - sería bueno verlo - le devolvió la sonrisa a su marido.

"Todos los días los veo y nunca dejan de sorprenderme" - pensaba Inuyasha con una gran gota en la cara corriendo al lado de una pareja de felices enamorados que corrían tomados de la mano "Se insultan y al segundo están abrazándose, y no solo es entre ellos, a veces parecieran que no tuvieran sentido común. Son personas muy agradables, pero nunca sabes lo que están pensando. Algo es seguro: sea lo que estén pensando son cosas que ellos nada más son capaces de hacer o de planear o simplemente están dementes " - Inuyasha por más que pensara en ellos no era capaz de entenderlos ni si quiera un poco. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una exclamación de la pareja.

- Inuyasha, no esperaba verte tan pronto - una voz fría y grave se dirigió al joven - nunca dejaras la mala costumbre de estar con repugnantes humanos ¿verdad- miraba con desprecio a Eien y a Fumiko ¿Pero que cosas estoy diciendo- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - si tu tambien eres uno – poseía una sonrisa fría y muy cruel, peor esta fue borrada por la pareja, que sorprendida, fueron a acariciar sus ropas y su cabello.

¡Que cabello- Fumiko acariciaba su cabello admirada ¡Que suave¡Que color¡Que largo¡Quiero peinarlo- sacó de su pequeño bolso una peineta.

¡Vaya armadura, amigo- Eien daba pequeños golpes a su armadura ¡Y tu estola se ve tan cómoda- agarro la estola para usarla como almohada.

¡SUÉLTENME- Sesshomaru estaba realmente ofendido. Su mirada era del más intenso asco ¡Como se atreven a tocarme- su mirada era fiera y maligna - Cuales son sus nombres - sacó su espada y con ella los apuntó. Inuyasha tenía la intención de interponerse pero ellos se acercaron aún más a él.

¡Por supuesto hermano- el primero en hablar fue Eien - mi nombre es Eien, hijo de una familia de terratenientes y dueño de todas estas tierras.

- Y yo soy su bella y encantadora esposa Fumiko - la mujer hablaba con el mismo tono entusiasta que su marido - hija de terratenientes y dueña tambien de estas tierras.

- Bella y encantadora para aquel que le falte un ojo o que no vea bien - le dijo Eien con esa sonrisa que solo se la daba al amor de su vida - y por lo que veo tus ojos son tan extraños, incluso me gustan el color que tienen - dijo fijando su curiosa mirada en los ojos que normalmente eran fríos, pero en esos momentos estaban desconcertados.

¿Quieres saber algo, lindura- dijo Fumiko dirigiéndose al monstruo - Cada vez que me presento como la esposa de este mentecato me pregunto que fue lo que hice para merecer esto - a pesar de estas crudas palabras las manos de los dos estaban unidas.

Sesshomaru observó a Inuyasha, completamente perplejo. Inuyasha le devolvió la misma mirada. Por una vez ambos pensaban lo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran esa actitud cuando tenían una peligrosa espada a solo centímetros de distancia?.

- Son unos pobres diablos - Sesshomaru volvió a empuñar la espada – si siguen diciendo esas estupideces no voy a tener...

¡Oh vaya- exclamó Eien impresionado ¡Que gran espada¡Es una de las mas hermosas que he visto- pasó su dedo por la espada rápidamente y a causa del filo una gran cortadura apareció en su dedo ¡Oh¡me he cortado- vio como la sangre empezaba a fluir de la herida, luego la vio con más detenimiento y dijo - Fumiko ¡Quítate la pintura de labios

"La energía de mi Tokijin puede matar inmediatamente a un humano al acercarse, pero a ellos no les afecta" - pensaba sin poder creer lo que había pasado

¿Para qué- la mujer se quitó rápidamente la pintura que cubría sus labios ¿Qué planeas?.

- Ya verás - Eien, con su dedo ensangrentado acarició los finos labios de la mujer, por un momento se miraban profundamente a los ojos. ¿Ves¡Una nueva pintura para los labios!.

¡Oh genial- exclamó la chica muy contenta ¡Eres el más inteligente de todos! Aunque... - paso su lengua por sus labios - sabe peor que la propia pintura de labios.

- Para eso trabajamos incansablemente todos los días - Eien nunca cambiaba su expresión - para comer y comprarle a mi princesa todas las pinturas de labios que quiera.

¡Cariño¡Nos estamos olvidado de nuestro ilustre amigo- exclamó Fumiko apenada. Sesshomaru los miraba completamente atónito. Inuyasha compartía la misma expresión. Por más que los viera todos los días decir y hacer cosas que no tenían sentido, nunca dejaban de impresionarlo.

¡Es verdad- Eien también estaba apenado ¡Discúlpanos! No vayas a creer que somos así de descorteses todo el tiempo. Como disculpa... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros- le agarró de un brazo.

¡YA DEJEN DE...- el demonio estaba decidido a arrancarle el brazo a Eien por su insolencia cuando sintió que la piel le empezaba a arder, disminuyó su fuerza. Dio resultado ya que al ceder disminuía ese ardor. Decidió, nada más por esa razón guardar su espada.

¡Que gran idea has tenido- Fumiko al igual que él lo tomó por el brazo que estaba libre ¡Ven con nosotros¡Tu también Inuyasha!.

¿No se supone que yo...- Inuyasha era fiel a su trabajo, no tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo.

¡Inuyasha¡Nos podemos tomar un pequeño descanso en vez en cuando- Eien tenía una amplia sonrisa - Tu eres el que más trabaja de todos, mereces un descanso ¡Anda ven!.

¡No pienso perder mi tiempo de esa manera- Sesshomaru intentaba soltarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba empezaba a sentir calor en su cuerpo ¡No quiero...- la feliz pareja que lo tenía en sus manos empezó a caminar rápidamente. El demonio no tuvo otra alternativa que ser arrastrado por ellos.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido" - pensó Inuyasha con una perversa alegría. Con mucho gusto los acompañó en su recorrido. Aún así no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado, Fumiko y Eien estaban locos y eran extraños, pero sus habiliades eran de cualquier humano, pero pudieron tocar a Tokijin sin problemas lo cual sin duda alguna era muy raro. A pesar de la gravedad del asunto a Inuyasha se le olvidó rápidamente cuando Fumiko le preguntó como se podía tener un cabello tan hermoso y bien cuidado y Eien con una pintura se maquillaba idéntico a el (las marcas en las mejillas, la luna en la frente y la sombra en los ojos XXDD) y como el demonio no sabía que diablos contestarle y menos aún no tenía ni la mas endemoniada idea de como librarse de ellos mantuvo siempre una expresión llena de odio y frustración.

Los enamorados le contaban a Sesshomaru prácticamente desde que ambos habían nacido, en donde vivían, acerca de su familia, la forma en que se conocieron, entre otras cosas, en pocas palabras hablaban de cosas de las que Sesshomaru no tenía ni el más mínimo internes o tal vez un poco, ya que eran los humanos más desquiciados que había conocido. No solo su actitud era extraña, si no también su físico. Fumiko era una mujer bastante morena, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro con ciertas mechas verdosas, pero lo más impresionante de su rostro eran sus ojos, los cuales eran aguamarinos y muy grandes que siempre reflejaban gran emoción, los cuales estaban enmarcados por unas cejas finas pero que de cierto modo tenían incrustados unas pequeñas piedrecitas, lo que hacía que sus ojos fueran aún más misteriosos y hermosos, sus mejillas estaban maquilladas con líneas de un color verde esmeralda. Lo único normal era que estaba vestida como toda una princesa, llevaba un kimono verde decorado con coloridos peces y un manto rojo oscuro. Eien era un hombre de la misma altura y contentura de Miroku. Cuando Fumiko decía que parecía un viejo senil era por un bastón viejo y raido con el que el simulaba apoyarse, ya que el no lo necesitaba. Su rostro era muy atractivo. Poseía unos ojos grandes y algunas veces aniñados de un color parecido a la plata; eran engañosos, ya que en ocasiones parecían distraidos y en otras ocasiones eran perspicaces, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba a los hombros, era de un color rojizo oscuro, pero muy brillante. En esa ocasión llevaba un traje bastante elegante, de color negro con tonalidades azules. Lo único que estropeaba su imagen era su antes mencionado bastón y su forma desgarbada al caminar.

Sesshomaru se iba dando cuenta que no importaba si a el le gustara escucharlos o no ya que de todas formas tenía que estar ahí. Eien y Fumiko lo tenían sujeto de tal forma que si él utilizara sus fuerzas para liberarse, sufriría un dolor como ninguno y tal vez la muerte. Si odiaba a Kikyo cuando estaba tranquilo, al ver que unos simples humanos lo tenían sometido, la odiaba aún más. En algunas ocasiones volteaba a ver a Inuyasha, que estaba un poco más atrás de ellos. Inuyasha aprovechaba esas ocasiones para reírse de él, para sacarle la lengua, o hacerle muecas groseras. El monstruo le devolvía una mirada de intenso desprecio pero ¿De que servía? Aunque Inuyasha fuera ahora un estúpido humano al menos él era libre. Cuando Sesshomaru creyó que ese día no iba a terminar nunca de repente se detuvieron y lo soltaron.

¡Fumiko mira eso- señaló Eien a su esposa ¡Esas zanahorias ya están maduras- señaló sus terrenos ¡Hay que sacarlas¡Vamos querida!.

- Yo me encargo - Inuyasha estaba de muy buen humor al ver a Sesshomaru dominado- Ahora estaba más consciente que nunca del poderoso sello de Kikyo - no se preocupen

- Esta bien - aprobó Eien observando el buen humor del chico.

Inuyasha tomo una canasta que estaba cerca y empezó a recogerlas. A pesar de que ya no poseía sus poderes de monstruo era increíblemente rápido, además ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese trabajo, todo para ayudar a todos los habitantes de la aldea que siempre lo trataban bien. Pero apenas había recogido unas cuantas cuando de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte viento al lado de el. Se dio vuelta y vio una figura a su lado que pasaba a una velocidad increíble y junto con ella desaparecían las zanahorias. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando su "querido" hermano apareció a su lado depositando las zanahorias desaparecidas. Su mirada era cruel a la vez burlona.

¡Tramposo- dijo Inuyasha bastante indignado y ofendido ¡Ese era mi trabajo!.

- Deberías darme las gracias - dijo su hermano - con tus insignificantes cualidades hubieras tardado bastante tiempo.

¡Desgraciado- Inuyasha se disponía a darle un golpe pero Sesshomaru con la misma rapidez lo esquivó.

- Es impresionate lo lento que eres - Sesshomaru lo miraba ahora con desdén - Convertirte en humano fue el peor error de tu vida. Inuyasha no solo estaba enojado por el hecho de que ahora su hermano fuera diez veces más veloz que él, sino porque el hizo todo eso fue para humillarlo, ni Eien bi Fumiko estaban conscientes de lo que había sucedido en el pasado, el joven sabía que no lo hizo con intenciones de ayudarlos, sino el restregarle en la cara lo inútil en comparación con su anterior forma de Hanyou. Por un momento deseó tanto sus antiguas habilidades...

¡Cierra la boca- el enfrentamiento de los dos hermanos hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Eien y Fumiko.

¡Que monstruo tan rápido- exclamó Eien maravillado.

¡Increíble- dijo Fumiko admirada. Sesshomaru simplemente no les hizo caso. Se disponía a irse cuando Eien le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Oye, muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer – el amable hermano de Inu lo fulminó con la mirada - por cierto ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre- Eien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

- Sesshomaru - contestó el monstruo de forma seca.

?Que lindo nombre- dijo la esposa de Eien.

- Sesshomaru ¿Vendrás a mi aniversario- le preguntó el joven al monstruo alegremente.

¿Eh- los dos hermanos estaban anonadados.

- Será dentro de cinco días en mi casa - explicó muy contento - cuando se ponga el sol, toda la aldea va a estar ahí.

- Estás loco - Sesshomaru no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de asistir a una fiesta de humanos.

- Cuantas veces no oigo esa frase en el día - Eien estaba con la misma expresión alegre a pesar de lo que le dijo el demonio - a ver, me la han dicho una, dos, tres, cuatro... - con sus dedos hacía esa cuenta que a los hermanos simplemente los dejaba perplejos.

- Cinco, seis, siete, ocho - su esposa tambien lo ayudaba

- Muy bien - interrumpió Sesshomaru harto de ver esa cuenta tan desfachatada – no entiendo porque le dan tanta confianza a alguien que conocen en un dñis, pero eso no me interesa.

- Me parece una completa insensatez que invites a alguien que te podría matar cuando menos lo esperes - a Inuyasha la idea no le agradaba para nada - pero claro, en eso no hay que temer si ni si quiera puedes darme un golpe - Inuyasha sonreía con malicia - eres un manso y tierno cachorro, hasta un zancudo me puede hacer más daño que tu jejeje - con todas las intenciones de hacer sentir muy mal a su hermano Inuyasha empezó a juguetear con las puntiagudas orejas de su adorado hermanito, pero solo lo hizo por unos segundos, porque este fijó en él una mirada que...el instinto de Inuyasha hizo que retrocediera inmediatamente. No podía atacarlo, pero con esa mirada tan asesina, terrorífica, psicópata, malvada y sobretodo tan amenazante bastaba para que el hombre más valiente corriera como niña por su madre. Inu cunca había visto una mirada así, ni siquiera cuando Ahome, Kikyo o Sango se enfadaban.

- Porque quiero que todos ya sean humanos, animales o terribles monstruos - Eien para sorpresa de todos tenía un tono bastante solemne - compartan conmigo la enorme felicidad que siento al estar cinco maravillosos años con la mujer que más amo en este mundo - Fumiko al decir esto se sonrojo y le tomó la mano - y que estos cinco años apenas son el inicio de mi nueva vida al lado de ella, ya que esta pobre loca que está a mi lado es la única que me ha entendido, y la que me ha amado con sinceridad y la que me apoya con gran alegría los planes fuera de lo común. Esa es la felicidad que quiero que todos vean y quieran sentir, y si ya la han conseguido, déjenme decirle que han encontrado el tesoro más grande de todos.

Inuyasha, con gran sorpresa, se dio cuenta que en algo estaba de acuerdo con su lunático compañero. Inconscientemente agarro el misterioso objeto que estaba en su bolsillo. Lo que decía era cierto, para el Ahome era su único y más preciado tesoro y a pesar de que discutieran muchas veces, ella era sin duda alguna la dueña de su corazón y de sus pensamientos. Valor, eso era lo que él necesitaba.

- Tonterías - fue lo único que dijo el monstruo antes de marcharse de ese lugar. Eien, para el asombro de Inuyasha no dijo nada.

- Eien ¿Crees que nuestro nuevo amigo irá a la celebración- preguntó la mujer de ojos aguamarina a su esposo.

- Sesshomaru ¿En una celebración? No me hagan reir - contestó Inuyasha por Eien él detesta los lugares llenos de gente y más aún si se trata de seres humanos. Lo que iría a hacer en la celebración sería espantar a todos con su amable actitud.

- Ah, ya veo - Fumiko estaba un poco desilusionada.

- Además Sesshomaru no es amigo ni de su propia sombra - Inuyasha cada vez que hablaba de el tenía una cara de desprecio - lo que están alrededor suyo son sirvientes. ¿Amigos? El no los necesita.. - a Inuyasha le llamó la atención la expresión de Eien. Su tonta sonrisa estaba ahí, pero a la vez su mirada era mucho más intensa y calculadora.

¿Sucede algo Eien- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tonto? Bueno, más tonto de lo normal.

- El es un monstruo que a pesar de su aspecto cruel no sabe controlarlas bien... - dijo Eien con un susurro.

¿Controlar que- Inuyasha estaba confundido ¿Qué no sabe controlar bien- al parecer él era el único que no entendía nada, ya que Fumiko nada más cerró los ojos en señal de comprensión.

¡Tengo hambre- se escucho un sonido que provenía del estomago de Eien. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de impactar el suelo. Esa no era la respuesta que el esperaba. Fumiko empezó a reír con ganas.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, se está poniendo el sol - la mujer señaló hacia el sol, el cual se estaba ocultando atrás de una montaña.

- No hace falta decirlo - Eien y su esposa se disponían a marcharse cuando una mano los detuvo.

¡Eien- Inuyasha estaba enfadado ¡Dime que no sabe controlar el imbécil de mi hermano!

- Tranquilo Inuyasha - Eien sonreía a pesar de la interrupción - lo sabrás en menos de lo que tu piensas - Inuyasha quedo tan desconcertado que no los volvió a detener...

Inuyasha se dirigía a su casa con la misma confusión de antes. ¿Qué no sabía controlar su hermano? A pesar de que el no le tuviera mucho aprecio a Sesshomaru algo tenía que reconocer, el siempre reflejaba esa frialdad y esa inteligencia que nunca lo abandonaban. Lo que fuera le gustaría saberlo, ya que si lo sabía tendría la oportunidad de mofarse de eso. Nunca olvidaría como él lo humillaba por su anterior condición de mitad humano, mitad bestia. Buno, ahora era humano, razón por la que lo humillaba aún más Por eso le encantaba burlarse de su debilidad causada por el sello de Kikyo y si llegara a descubrir lo que Sesshomaru no logra controlar...

Mientras nuestro querido Inuyasha pensaba en lo mucho que se burlaría de su hermano al enterarse de su otra debilidad, a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con una figura que los saludaba amistosamente.

¡Eien¡Fumiko¡Que coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado- decía una misteriosa figura a la pareja que tenía al frente.

¡Digo lo mismo- decía el joven de los ojos plateados - por cierto... ¿Cómo va todo?.

- Como nosotros lo habíamos esperado - contestó la persona desconocida.

¿Recibiste mi carga¿Con lo que te di es suficiente- preguntó Eien con el mismo animo de siempre.

- Si, es más que suficiente - contesto el personaje - yo diría demasiado.

¿No sospechan nada- preguntó Fumiko con curiosidad.

- No, y eso era lo que yo quería informarles.

¿Ocurre algo malo- preguntó Eien emocionado. Le gustaban las dificultades.

- No, solo que mi compañero es más reservado de lo que yo esperaba, aún no ha sucedido lo que hemos estado esperando estos meses, pero no va a tardar mucho...

- Ah, entiendo - Eien estaba pensativo - aunque lo que me dices no me extraña nada, desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido así.

¿El lugar te parece bien- preguntó Fumiko.

- No pudieron haberme dado uno mejor, gracias - la figura se inclinó ante ellos.

- Las demás cosas te las daremos cuando ya sea seguro - le explcó Eien con la misma expresión de siempre - y por favor, no te inclines ante nosotros, eres nuestro amigo.

- Les agradezco todo, y créanme, cuando llegue ese día todo va a salir de perlas - concluyo el hombre antes de marcharse.

- Estas buenas noticias me abrieron más el apetito - Eien se frotaba el estomago.

¡Marchémonos para llenar nuestras almas- dijo Fumiko alegre - ya que estómago sin comida es igual a alma entristecida.

Y ambos, abrazados fueron felizmente a sus casas para alegrar a sus almas.

**Notas de la autora**¡Hello! Bueee... para empezar ya se que este capítulo es un asco, a los que lo lean disculpen por este capítulo tan malo , pero en el caso de que no les haya parecido tan malo (con lo cual me llevaría la sorpresa del año XD) eh...supongo que ya saben como son los nombrados Fumiko Y Eien del capítulo 2, digamos que estos no son de los que poseen más de un tornillo flojo sino que...no tienen ninguno .U y vaya que lo son, pocos logran acabar con la paciencia de Sesshie n.n. One more time, la gorda de las preguntas ¿La razón del titulo¿El brazo de Sess? Jejeje todavía no lo van a saber...¡Sayonaraaaaa! A contestar rewiews:

**Yumiro: Estas ansiosa por ver el final? esto apenas a comenzado, creeme, vas a verlos sufrir jajajaja. En cuanto a lo del msn fui a tu descripción pero no lo encontre �? no importa, a los que lo quieran es mi fic es excelente? eso si que no me lo esperaba XD �¡Muchas gracias! mensajes como esos hacen que no me arrepienta de haber escrito un fic tan mugre y bueee...en lo que resta de tu rewiew lo que me queda por decirte es que sigas leyendo, ya que muchas cosas van a suceder ¿Que eres mi fiel lectora? te lo agradezco bastante n.n**

**zuykotsu: El hermanito de Usagui? pues que bueno que hayas leido mi porquería de fic, y sobre todo que te haya hecho reir auque fuera una vez n.n **

**�¡Seguire escribiendo! (Aunque sea lo último que haga...)XD**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Ya llegó el aniversario esperado.

¡Ni crean que voy a salir con estos trapos afuera- un chico de cabello negro se arrastraba por el suelo mientras una adolescente lo levantaba a la fuerza ¡No¡No quiero¡AGGGHHH- gritó porque alguien la había pegado con un sartén en la cabeza.

¡Gracias Miroku- la chica le sonreía al monje que sostenía la sartén que aún vibraba del golpe.

- Inuyasha - le decía Miroku al chico que todavía uno se recuperaba del golpe - tienes que comportarte ¿Qué dirán Eien y Fumiko si vas con los mismos harapos mugrientos de siempre?.

.- No tengo ni la menor idea, ya que nunca se lo que piensan, lo más seguro es que dirían que me veo muy bien. - le contestó con una cara de pocos amigos -

- En eso tienes razón - Miroku tenía una expresión muy pensativa.

- Inuyasha ¡Por favor- le suplicaba Ahome con las manos juntas y con una cara suplicante - Quiero que esta noche sea muy especial para ellos dos y lo menos que quiero es que tu llames la atención por andar con la misma ropa. ¡Te lo ruego por favor! Ese traje me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, ya que mi abuelo lo aprecia mucho...

¿Qué aprecia mucho tu abuelo Ahome- se escuchó la voz de una mujer curiosa.

¡Hola Kikyo! Que bien te ves... - la voz de Ahome sonaba muy desanimada.

¿Sucede algo malo Ahome- preguntó la sacerdotisa, pero ya sabía la respuesta al ver que todos estaban listos para la celebración, todos excepto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, apenas vio a la sacerdotisa recordó lo que le había dicho aquella noche "Ella se esta esforzando mucho por salir bien, incluso está muy ansiosa porque llegue el día del aniversario, ella quiere celebrar junto con Fumiko y Eien sus años de casados así que cuando ella venga debes ser paciente y aunque no te guste lo que te vayas a poner para la fiesta, acéptalo y no vayas a pelear con ella. Hazlo, si la amas de verdad"

- Pues verás, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha - empezó al explicar la chica cuando inesperadamente Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos, y esa mirada no era precisamente de enfado.

- Esta bien, me pondré el traje - terminó en un susurro bajo, pero que todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

- OO¿Te lo pondrás- todos estaban anonadados, a excepción de Kikyo, la cual supuso que Inuyasha había recordado lo que le había dicho días atrás.

- Ni modo pero... ¿Por qué me miran así- se sorprendió aún más cuando Ahome le puso una mano en la frente.

- Bueno, por lo menos tienes la temperatura normal - dijo Ahome con expresión de preocupación ¿Será un golpe en la cabeza- la chica agarró la cabeza de Inuyasha para examinarla.

¿Qué rayos te ocurre Ahome- Inuyasha no entendía para nada la actitud de ella ¿Por qué me estás revisando¡Yo solo dije que me pondría el traje de tu abuelo!. ¡Y por que me siguen mirando así - todos acentuaron su expresión de sorpresa aún más.

- Yo supongo que el alma de un demonio se ha apoderado de nuestro amigo - dijo Miroku con la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba – o tal vez me pasé con el golpe.

¡Que estupideces estás diciendo Miroku- Inuyasha estaba forcejeando para librarse de las garras de Ahome, la cual lo seguía observando con esa expresión de preocupación.

- O tal vez se comió algo descompuesto - sugirió Sango - también puede ser que haya tomado alguna droga...

¡No estoy drogado¡De que diablos...¡Suéltame Ahome- decía Inuyasha MUY molesto por las tonterías que estaban diciendo sus amigos y peor aún: no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué decían esas cosas.

- Hermana ¿Qué le sucede a Inuyasha- preguntó con inocencia Kohaku.

- La verdad es que no lo sé - le respondió Sango negando con la cabeza.

¡Inuyashaaaaaaa- Shippo, llorando, se subió a su pecho ¡Reacciona por favor¡Aunque seas más molesto que plaga de zancudos a medianoche yo te aprecio¡Todos te queremos buuuuaaaaa- lo abrazaba con fuerza.

¡Cómo te atreves a decir que soy mas molesto que una plaga de zancudos- Inuyasha con Ahome revisándolo y Shippo llorando en su pecho estaba cada vez más fúrico ¡Me las pagaraaaaaass!.

¡Quédate quieto Inuyasha- le dijo Ahome ¿Acaso habrá sido aquel gusano que el consiguió en los cultivos- la pobre pensaba de todo pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

¡Un gusano no hace nada Ahome¡Y DÍGANME DE UNA BENDITA VEZ DE QUE CARAJO ESTAN HABLANDO- Inuyasha explotó, ya estaba harto de la extraña actitud de sus amigos.

- Lo que pasa es que pensé que me ibas a dar más pelea Inuyasha - le dijo Ahome con la misma perplejidad. Todos asintieron.

- De hecho yo pensaba pasar al plan B - Miroku sacó una botellita - pensaba dormirte por si los golpes con la sartén no funcionaban.

- Y yo era la que te iba a presionar para que te la bebieras - Sango sacó un látigo - y Ahome era la que te llevaría - sacó un mecate.

- Con amigos como ustedes ¿Para qué enemigos- Inuyasha los miraba con furia, los demás solo sonreían con nerviosismo.

- Pero a tus amigos debes tenerlos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca - le dijo Miroku dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Por su poca fe en mi ahora menos me pondré ese traje - Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Ahome.

¡Vamos Inuyasha¡No te lo tomes tan enserio- Ahome tenía otra vez esa expresión suplicante ¡Vamos, por favor!.

¡Me niego a hacerlo- Inuyasha seguía sin mirarla.

¡Póntelo de una buena vez!.

¡No lo haré!.

¡Discúlpame por haber desconfiado de ti!.

¡Eres una gran farsante!.

¡Me sorprendió de verdad que cedieras tan rápido¡Lo siento¡Lo siento! Y ¡Lo siento- gritó Ahome resignada ¿Contento?.

¡No- le respondió tajantemente el chico.

- Acabemos con esto ¿quieren- Kikyo se dirigió hacia la alegre pareja - Inuyasha, por culpa de tus niñerías vamos a llegar tarde, así que llegó la hora de que Ahome y yo tomemos medidas drásticas - Las manos de Kikyo empezaron a emitir poder espiritual ¿O no Ahome?.

- Me parece una buena idea - Ahome también hizo lo mismo que Kikyo

¿Les echó una mano- Sango agarró unas cadenas de acero.

- Esta operación también necesita de un hombre - Miroku agarró su bastón de monje.

¿Qué...que piensan hacerme- dijo Inuyasha aterrado viéndose completamente rodeado ¡No Ahome¡No lo hagas¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

- Gracias por haber venido - decía un chico de extraños ojos plateados a los presentes.

- Al contrario, es un honor que nos hayan invitado - Ahome y los demás hicieron una reverencia.

¿Cuántas veces es necesario que se les diga para que entiendan- la chica de ojos aguamarinos lucía un poco incómoda - No nos gusta que nos hagan reverencias y más aún amigos nuestros.

- Es que se nos olvida, ya que su benevolencia de algún modo tiene que ser alabada - dijo Miroku con solemnidad.

¡Me encantan sus kimonos- dijo señalando el vestuario de las chicas ¡Y ustedes se ven tan bien- señaló a los hombres presentes.

¡Al contrario¡Ustedes son los que lucen muy bien- decía Ahome sonriendo. La estudiante llevaba para esa ocasión un kimono de un lila pálido con pétalos de árbol de cerezos de un color fucsia y llevaba su cabello en una cola alta

- Oye Inuyasha - había algo en el que le había producido mucha curiosidad ¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en los brazos- señalaba sus brazos completamente perplejo.

- Es que... - Inuyasha tenía todas la intenciones del mundo de hacer quedar mal a sus amigos cuando Ahome, que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones lo silenció.

- Es que Inuyasha se cayó - explicó de una manera sencilla la chica.

¿Se cayó- Fumiko estaba sorprendida – ¿Y donde aterrizó¿En un nido de puercoespin? Si que debió de doler ¿verdad?.

- Si, así es, le dolió mucho - dijo Sango poniéndole mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a saludar a los demás invitados, aunque cómo me gustaría quedarme con ustedes - por su expresión pareciera que Eien estuviera en un funeral.

¡Dices eso porque a la que tenemos más cerca es a mi mam�- le reclamó Fumiko muy enfadada.

¿Tu mam�¿Dónde est�- Eien volteaba hacia todos los lados - Lo único que veo que es parecida a ella es ese espantapájaros que está allá...no, espera querida, me confundí ¡De verdad- exclamó nervioso al ver a su esposa viéndolo con ganas de matarlo...

¡Ya verás Eien¡Ven aquí- exigió la joven al ver que su marido iba corriendo hacia quien sabe donde ¡Esperaaaaaaaaa- salió en su persecución desapareciendo de la vista de Inuyasha y los demás.

- Es que con ellos dos a tu lado la vida nunca es aburrida ¿O no- dijo Shippo viendo a lo lejos Fumiko sacaba una cuerda de donde nadie sabía. El niño llevaba unos pantaloncillos gruesos de un turquesa brillante y una camisa del mismo color, los cuales hacían juego con sus ojos.

- Y no solo eso, con solo ver las incoherencias que dicen y hacen a uno se le quita el mal humor - Inuyasha también observaba la escena desde lejos. Sus cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una gruesa coleta. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color verde esmeralda el cual tenía bordado unas algas del mismo color pero más brillantes - pero no crean, sigue sin gustarme este kimono.

¡Vamos Inuyasha! No es tan malo - Ahome le sonreía con gran ternura - estas celebraciones son muy importantes y por lo tanto requieren de una buena presencia, como ya te lo he dicho además - rodeo la cabeza del chico con su brazo - estas conmigo, por lo que creo que de verdad no te molesta tanto.

- Si como tu digas - Inuyasha rodeo la cintura de la chica.

¡Se nos olvido- exclamó Sango inquieta.

¿A que te refieres- preguntó Miroku extrañado.

¡Pues no les dimos los regalos- de un bolso grande y dorado que tenía señaló unos paquetes envueltos en papeles muy coloridos.

¡Es verdad- Ahome estaba igual de exaltada que su amiga ¡Cómo se nos olvidaron-.

¡Oh por favor no armen un escándalo por semejante tontería- se quejó Inuyasha.

- Podemos darles los regalos cuando se vaya a terminar la fiesta - sugirió Kikyo

¿Pero los regalos no se dan al principio de una fiesta- preguntó Sango como si eso fuera lo más correcto.

- Yo creo que Kikyo tiene razón - Miroku señaló a donde estaban los esposos, Fumiko junto con su mamá perseguían a Eien - ya que ellos tendrán una larga noche.

- Además de que cualquiera cosa fuera de lo común les encanta - dijo Ahome.

- Está decidido, les damos los regalos cuando se acabe la celebración ¿De acuerdo- Inuyasha estaba fastidiado del asunto.

- Si, ahora dediquémonos a pasarla lo mejor posible - dijo Sango con tono alegre.

La celebración estaba muy animada debido a que toda la aldea estaba presente. Niños corriendo y jugando, mujeres que charlaban alegremente, hombres que bebían, jovencitas riendo cada vez que pasaba un chico atractivo al lado de ellas, ancianas que también reían cuando pasaban esos mismos chicos, hombres pervertidos (Cómo Miroku) que veían a las jovencitas que se reían cuando pasaban los chicos atractivos de los cuales las mismas ancianas se reían al verlos pasar, viejos verdes mucho más pervertidos que fingían que se les caían las cosas para ver "más de cerca" a las jovencitas que se reían cuando pasaban los chicos atractivos de los cuales las ancianas también se reían cuando pasaban mientras los hombres pervertidos veían a las jovencitas que se reían... en fin (N/A: Si, lo se, esto se convirtió en una insoportable seguidilla XXXDDD) también estaban gordos y gordas que tomaban asiento al lado de la comida, Fumiko arrastrando a Eien para saludar a su mamá...una fiesta común y corriente, para asombro de nuestros protagonistas.

¿Qué les parece si probamos la comida- sugirió el monje Miroku, el cuál andaba con un atuendo parecido al que siempre cargaba, solo que este era de color vino tinto con un manto de distintas tonalidades de púrpura.

- Me parece buena idea - aprobó Sango. La exterminadora cargaba un kimono de color dorado que estaba adornado con varias frutas y su cabello estaba trenzado y adornado con mariposas.

¡Si¡A comer- exclamó Inuyasha muy contento. En los últimos minutos solo había pensado en comida.

- Si, pero no te la vayas a tragar toda - le advirtió Ahome seria.

Cuando se aproximaban a la mesa de comida tres hombres se atravesaron en su camino, los cuales tenían en sus manos varios ramos de flores.

¡Hermosa joya que adorna la noche! Mi nombre es Akira y he estado enamorado de usted desde el primer momento que la vi- se inclinó a los pies de Inuyasha y Ahome.

¡Bella dama preciada como perla! Mi nombre es Dayo y no hay una noche en la que deje de pensar en usted - se inclinó el hombre al lado de Akira hacia Ahome.

¡Preciosa reina que ilumina mi corazón! Mi nombre es Hazuki y mi corazón late con solo pensar en el brillo de sus ojos - se inclinó el tercer hombre a lado de los otros y hacia la misma dirección, es decir hacia Ahome.

¡Ay chicos- Ahome se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza ¡Yo estoy comprometida con Inuyasha- Inuyasha la miraba extrañado ¡Muchas gracias por decirme esas cosas!.

¿De qué estás hablando niñita- dijo Akira enfadado - Nos referimos a la linda Kikyo - miraron con estrellitas a la sacerdotisa.

¡Ay perdón- seguía sonrojada esta vez por la vergüenza. Inuyasha y los demás contuvieron las ganas de reírse ya que ellos se habían dado cuenta desde el principio para quien era los elogios

¿Se refieren a mí- Kikyo estaba muy hermosa esa noche con un kimono azul rey que estaba adornado con estrellas pequeñas y brillantes por todos lados. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos a excepción de unas cuantas trenzitas - Les agradezco esos elogios tan bonitos, pero aún no me han dicho lo que quieren exactamente - los miraba con una sonrisa amable pero en realidad sus ojos mostraban astucia.

¡Señorita Kikyo- Dayo tomo su mano como si estuviera tocando algo de vidrio ¡Usted es la mujer más bella que mis ojos hayan tenido el privilegio de ver¡Por eso le pido que acepte el corazón de este pobre hombre!.

¡Hermosísima Kikyo- se interpuso Hazuki empujando a Dayo ¡Desde la primera vez que la vi todas las noches sueño con la dulzura de su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos¡Por favor deme el inmenso honor de llamarme esposo suyo!.

¡Dulce Kikyo¡No le preste atención a estos insignificantes hombres- Akira apartó rápidamente a los otros dos ¡Desde que la vi aquel maravilloso día mis pensamientos siempre están dirigidos a usted¡Le pido que acepte ser mi novia!.

- "¡Ay que bien!" - pensó Ahome muy feliz - "Están perdidamente enamorados de Kikyo y los tres se ven hombres sinceros. Si acepta a alguno de ellos de seguro la harán muy feliz, me alegro tanto por ella" - Ahome estaba sonrojada con solo ver la escena.

- Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta - Kikyo tenía una expresión de serenidad pero su sonrisa se había borrado ¿Serían capaces de hacer lo que sea por mí?.

¡Lo que sea- exclamaron los tres hombres muy determinados.

¡Yo podría vencer al monstruo más espantoso y terrible solo por ti- exclamó Akira con devoción.

¡Yo podría traerte los tesoros y joyas más hermosos para adornar aún tu más agraciada figura- Dayo la miraba con adoración.

¡Yo podría escalar la montaña más alta y fría de todas con solo pensar en ti- Hazuki la miraba con gran afecto.

- Yo no estoy hablando de ese tipo de cosas - Kikyo mostraba ahora una mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno - Si ustedes me quieren tanto ¿Serían capaces de abandonar esta vida mortal llena de comodidades para ir conmigo a un infierno inclemente y despiadado¿Serían ustedes capaces de entregarme sus vidas para nunca abandonarme y estar conmigo por siempre en una eterna tortura y horrores que no tienen final¿Serían capaces de morir conmigo? Por que yo ya estoy muerta - terminó esto con una mirada llena de tristeza y odio.

¡Señorita...Kikyo- los tres no podían decir absolutamente nada al oír condiciones tan duras y difíciles de cumplir.

- No son capaces, lo sabía - los observaba con gran desdén - apártense de mi vista, no me agradan las personas que predican sentimientos falsos - los tres hombres salieron corriendo del miedo que les produjo la mirada de la sacerdotisa.

¡Por qué hiciste eso Kikyo- Ahome estaba sorprendida y un poco molesta al ver como Kikyo trató a esos hombres ¡Esos hombres no tenían malas intenciones! Los demás no decían nada. Inuyasha solo se limitaba ver a Kikyo sintiendo tristeza y arrepentimiento a la vez.

- Ellos no me aman, solo admiran un reflejo falso de mi - le contesto Kikyo a su reencarnación, la cual viendo la melancolía de la sacerdotisa se quedó callada - Ahome, tu no entiendes, aunque vivo como cualquier sacerdotisa normal estoy muerta y esa es mi realidad, tienen que tener una voluntad muy grande para poder amar un cadáver ¡Oh vamos Ahome cambia esa cara- dijo la sacerdotisa al ver el desanimado rostro de la joven - Esos tipos eran unos idiotas. Aunque de verdad me amaran no los hubiera aceptado

¿En serio- le preguntó Ahome confundida ¿Entonces dijiste esas cosas para ahuyentarlos?.

- De cierta forma sí - y con un gesto de presunción se arregló el cabello y les dirigía una mirada de desdén a los otros jóvenes hombres - y además ¿Quién dijo que para ser feliz se necesitaba un hombre? Yo no, así que al menos que valgan la pena es mejor que no busquen lo que no se les ha perdido - a estas palabras los hombres que estaban cerca de ahí apartaron rápidamente la mirada.

- Se nota que de verdad los detestaba - le murmuraba a su novio.

- Y no solo eso, no es sincera consigo misma - le respondió el monje en un susurro.

¿No es sincera consigo misma?.

- Así es, la verdad es que ella tiene miedo de volver a enamorarse.

¿En serio- lo miró asombrada ¿Y tu como sabes eso?.

- Es la impresión que me da, tal vez esté equivocado - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Pero lo que dices tiene sentido¿Pero por qué- se preguntó la exterminadora.

- Eso no lo sé ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas- le dijo Miroku con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- No que va - negó Sango rápidamente - le pregunto eso y me dirá algo cómo: "Eso es algo que no es cierto y además si fuera verdad no te incumbe" No quiero quedar como una entrometida.

- Bueno, dejemos que el tiempo nos de las respuestas que queremos - dijo al final el monje Miroku.

- Oigan chicos ¿Qué era lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que esos hombres nos interrumpieran- preguntó Ahome intentando recordarlo.

- Hay que ver que a ti se te olvida todo Ahome - Ahome puso mala cara al oír esto de Inuyasha ¡Acuérdate¡La comida¡Vamos- y como alma que lleva el diablo fue corriendo a donde estaban los alimentos.

- "Y a ti no se te olvida lo que te conviene ¿Verdad?" -UUUU - pensó la chica viendo como Inuyasha "volaba" entre los invitados para llegar a la mesa de pasapalos, la cual contenía toda clase de cosas como carne, pollo, pescado, bolas de arroz, tallarines, langostas... ¡Inuyasha¡Deja en paz a ese niño- gritó enfurecida el ver como Inuyasha sostenía una batalla apasionada con un niño de siete años por un buen trozo de carne de res ¡No¡bájalo¡No seas tan bestia nooooooooooo...- mejor dejamos este par para después...

¡Kikyo- la sacerdotisa escuchó claramente la voz del niño que se aproximaba a ella ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Vi a unas personas que comentaban que te ibas a casar con tres hombres ¿Es eso cierto- Miroku y Sango esbozaron una sonrisa. Kohaku, el cual acompañaba a Shippo los miraba con curiosidad.

- Digamos que yo tenía la intención de casarme con uno de ellos - Kikyo tenía un tono muy inocente y poco habitual en ella - pero la verdad es que ellos le tenían miedo al compromiso.

- Pues esos tipos si que le deben tener miedo al compromiso, pues yo los vi muy asustados y corriendo como su hubieran visto a un muerto - Kohaku dijo esto con tanta inocencia que la sacerdotisa no le dijo nada (N/A: Supongo que ya saben por qué lo digo ¿no? D)

- Pues me alegra mucho ya que ellos no tienen tan lindos sentimientos como ustedes - les respondió la sacerdotisa al final. Kohaku se sonrojó y Shippo se hinchó del orgullo.

- Chicos, me voy por un rato, ya que vi a Hikaru - Sango señaló a una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos que iba con un hombre de aspecto rudo - hace tiempo que no hablo con ella. Kohaku, pórtate bien que no me tardo - la chica se dirigió a donde estaba esa chica la cual la saludaba alegremente.

- Y yo tengo que hablar con unos aldeanos - Miroku también se dispuso a retirarse del lugar.

- Niños ¿Qué les parece si vemos todo lo que ellos han preparado- les sugirió amablemente Kikyo a los niños.

- Si por supuesto - Shippo se montó en la espalda de la chica.

- Me dará mucho gusto en poder acompañarla - Kohaku bajo la cabeza un poco apenado.

- Vamos a ver quienes vinieron a esta importante celebración – Kikyo sostenía fijamente la mirada en un punto en donde no había nada, perdiéndose en varios recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos mientras iba al lado de sus alumnos, observando con algo de detenimiento los invitados.

¿Crees que esta noche si suceda- le pregunta un chico vestido de rojo oscuro el cual lucía como todo un terrateniente a una sombra que se encontraba en los arboles.

- Lamento no darte una respuesta clara, ya que los jóvenes tienen ciertos miedos e inseguridades - le respondió la figura misteriosa.

¡Pero que jóvenes tan tímidos resultaron ser- la mujer que en esos momentos llevaba un kimono azul cielo con un manto de ese mismo color pero más oscuro y con bordados de plata.

- Tranquila querida, esto hará las cosas más interesantes esta noche tan especial para nosotros - el sujeto abrazó a la chica para calmarla.

- Si, una noche como esta hace cinco años atrás nos juramos amor eterno - dijo la mujer con tono romántico.

- Si, pero a veces pienso que además de casarme contigo me casé con tu madre - le dijo su marido con tono resignado.

- Disculpen que me entrometa pero ¿Por qué dices que también te casaste con su madre- preguntó la figura extrañada.

- Porque todo lo que no me reclama mi dulce esposa me lo reclama ella, siempre se mete donde no la llaman y siempre vive diciendo que yo soy un pobre diablo que enloqueció a su hija (más de lo que estaba) y cuando le dan los ataques de locura me dice que me ama como a un hijo y que soy el mejor hombre para su hija, claro que estos momentos son muy raros.

- Ya veo -.

- Oh vamos Eien, mi mamá es una persona muy anciana que a veces dice cosas que ofenden mucho, pero en realidad es una mujer buena...

- Si es buena para guindarla en los terrenos en la noche para que los ladrones corran asustados creyendo que es un alma en pena...

- Señores basta - decía la misteriosa sombra al ver cómo Fumiko perseguía a Eien por todos lados - por favor, volvamos al tema - tanta era la importancia del susodicho tema para ellos que al instante se calmaron.

- En fin, creo que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí o si no los invitados se darán cuenta de que nosotros faltamos - Eien observó a su alrededor.

- Tienes razón, con el permiso de ustedes me marcho - la sombra desapareció entre los arboles.

- Oye Eien, tuviste suerte por un rato ya que él apareció repentinamente para hablar pero ahora ya nadie te puede salvar, vamos a saludar a mi madre que hace unas semanas que no la vemos - Fumiko le agarró el brazo firmemente para llevárselo.

- Esas fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida - dijo Eien mientras Fumiko lo arrastraba con más fuerza aún a donde estaba su madre.

¡Suéltame de una buena vez- gritaba un joven de cabellos negros que era penosamente arrastrado en el suelo por una chica furiosa ¡Ese trozo de carne era mío- la gente apenas los veía se reían de él. ¡Esto no se ha quedado así- el niño de siete años se escondía detrás de una piedra haciéndole morisquetas y mostrándole el trozo de carne ¡Ahome¡No puedo permitir que ese mocoso me derrote!.

¡Ya cierra la boca que todos nos están viendo- le gritó furiosa Ahome señalando todas esas personas que se burlaban de la escena.

¡Nos están viendo porque tú me estas tratando como un saco de papas- le reclamó el chico desde el suelo.

¡Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras sido tan tragón¡Y además te pones a pelear con un indefenso niño de nueve años!.

¡No era un niño indefenso¡Me dejó un chichón en la cabeza- el chico le señalo el gran abultamiento en su cabeza con la mano libre, ya que la otra Ahome la utilizaba para arrastrarlo ¡Si no me hubieras detenido le hubiera dado su merecido!.

¡Que pensará la gente de ti¡Creerán que eres un abusador¡La gente odia ese tipo de conducta! Mira nada más que buscar pelea con un niño...

¡No toda la gente odia eso- le señaló a varias personas que, a juzgar por los pergaminos, tintas y plumas habían abierto una apuesta entre Inuyasha y el niño, las cuales, sumamente decepcionadas, enrollaban y guardaban sus pergaminos.

¡Eso no cambia absolutamente nada- inesperadamente Ahome lo soltó. Inuyasha, al enderezarse se dio cuenta de que estaban algo alejados de la fiesta.

¿Qué te pasa? Luces más enojada que de costumbre - Inuyasha observaba sorprendido la reacción de la chica.

¡Inuyasha eres un IDIOTA y con I mayúscula- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales rápidamente surcaron su rostro. La mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Ahome...estás llorando... - Inuyasha sentía tanto dolor cuando la veía llorar y aún más cuando el era el causante de esas lagrimas.

¡Así es¡Pensé que podías comportarte bien en esta fiesta¡Quería pasar una noche agradable junto con nuestros amigos y sobre todo a tu lado¡Y tú tenías que comportarte como un bebé malcriado! Y... - las lágrimas silenciaron sus labios, la verdad es que parte de lo que había dicho era la razón por la que lloraba pero más que todo era porque Inuyasha no daba señales de hacerle la pregunta con la que ella soñaba desde niña. ¿De verdad Inuyasha la amaba¿Inuyasha estaría completamente enamorado de ella?. Sabía que esa pregunta no tenía sentido, ya que ella siempre veía esa gran ternura reflejada en sus ojos cuando él la miraba y cuando sus labios se unían...simplemente no importaba lo demás...con tan solo percibir su dulce sabor sentía que estaba flotando... si, solo era tímido, siempre ha sido así. A pesar de todo a él siempre le costaba trabajo expresar sus emociones más profundas o tal vez... no, no era posible ¿Acaso seguía enamorado de Kikyo?.

- Ahome, por favor deja de llorar que sabes que me destroza el alma verte así - el rostro de Inuyasha se acercó al de la chica. Sus labios recorrieron los caminos que formaban las lágrimas en el rostro de Ahome. Cuando terminó de recorrer la última lágrima, sus labios se encontraron con los de la chica, la besó suave y prolongadamente - Te amo,.por eso no quiero verte así.

- Soy una tonta, no debí llorar por esa pequeñez - Ahome no tenía ninguna duda, ella era la única que ocupaba el corazón de Inuyasha y nadie más.

- No, esta vez yo soy el tonto - ambos quedaron entrelazados en un tierno abrazo - quiero besar tus labios y soñar en tus brazos toda la vida, por eso... - Ahome lo miró con mucha atención ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos- Ahome, te quiero preguntar si tu...

¡Inuyasha¡Ahome- Sango al verlos corrió hacia ellos ¡Rápido tienen que venir!.

¿Qué pasa Sango- Inuyasha hubiera permanecido irritado por más tiempo si no hubiera sido por el desconcertado rostro de la chica.

- Algo que sin duda tienen que ver - Miroku estaba al lado de la exterminadora.

¿Sucedió algo malo- preguntó Ahome preocupada.

- Solo sígannos - fue la respuesta de Sango antes de que los cuatro amigos salieran corriendo de ese lugar.

¡Vaya¡No sabía que habían tantas personas en esta aldea- Kohaku señalaba impresionado a todos los soldados, campesinos, artesanos entre otros que habían en la fiesta.

- Buena parte de esa gente está aquí porque sus anteriores hogares han sido destruidos por los continuos ataques que hay en esta época - observaron con cierta pena a la sacerdotisa - muchos vienen a esta aldea buscando una vida tranquila.

- Hemos derrotado a Naraku y todavía continúan los problemas, no lo puedo creer - dijo el pequeño zorro en la espalda de Kikyo.

- Shippo, aunque Naraku era una gran amenaza no era la única, la época de guerras aún continúa - le respondió Kikyo.

¡También pueden atacar esta aldea- exclamó Kohaku asustado.

- Si, y la han atacado varias veces - la expresión del hermano de Sango se acentuó - pero antes yo era la que protegía este lugar y en estos momentos lo seguiré haciendo así que no se preocupen - una mirada de seguridad los tranquilizó.

¡Entonces yo la ayudaré¡Soy un gran exterminador así que deje eso en mis manos- Kohaku estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar a Kikyo.

¡Tu solo eres un niño humano y débil¡Ese es un trabajo para un poderoso demonio como yo!

- Un poderoso demonio que ni siquiera llega a medir un metro jejejeje.

¿Ah sí? Dicen que lo mejor viene en paquetes pequeños además Tu, gran exterminador, siempre sales corriendo hacia Kikyo cuando encuentras un gusanito peludito "¡Señorita Kikyo un monstruo largo y horrible está ahí!" - Kohaku se sonrojo levemente.

¡Eso no es verdad!.

¡Eso ocurre tres veces a la semana¡Así que si es cierto!.

¡Claro que no!.

- Chicos, basta - Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer - Ambos son chicos muy hábiles y tengo la misma confianza en los dos - Shippo y Kohaku se detuvieron al instante.

Siguieron recorriendo la fiesta, saludos alegres y llenos de cariño le dirigían los aldeanos a la sacerdotisa y a los niños que iban con ella. Los habitantes de mayor edad recordaban con mucho cariño todo lo que Kikyo había hecho por ellos hace cincuenta años y cada vez que la veían le regalaban cualquier clase de alimento, pero lo que más les sorprendía era que a pesar de que habían pasado cincuenta años desde que ella había fallecido seguía siendo tan hermosa, tan inteligente y tan fuerte como antes. La sacerdotisa los recordaba con gran afecto y a la vez nostalgia.

¿Qué es eso- Habían llegado a una mesa en la cual habían puras bebidas de varios tipos, pero el pequeño Shippo había descubierto un misterioso objeto colgando de uno de los árboles.

¿Una cuerda- Kohaku se había acercado más al objeto y efectivamente era una cuerda.

- Tiene algo escrito - el pequeño zorro había encontrado un pergamino que estaba atado a la cuerda - lo leeré, dice así:

"_Esta cuerda un secreto oculta._

_Afortunado es usted invitado._

_Jálela, así se libera de duda_

_Una maravilla se ha encontrado"_

"_Brilla como todo oro._

_No soy ningún mentiroso._

_Aquí hay un gran tesoro._

_Jálela, no sea perezoso."_

- No confío en esa cuerda - Kikyo la miraba con desconfianza - Niños, no...¡No lo hagan- pero fue demasiado tarde ya que los niños, intrigados con el escrito hicieron lo que él les indicaba.

¡PAM! Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó alrededor de donde estaba la misteriosa cuerda, los que estaban muy de ahí salieron disparados en varias direcciones. Algo había caído del árbol en donde estaba la cuerda. Debía de tener grandes dimensiones, ya que para que las personas salieran volando debía de tener un gran tamaño. La sacerdotisa, la cual estaba más cerca del lugar, fue disparada inmediatamente por los aires. Shippo y Kohaku estaban en el suelo sin saber que era lo que había pasado. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que cuando el humo producido por el misterioso objeto se disipó, pudieron ver que era una...

¡CUCARACHA GIGANTE AAAAAHHHHH- las señoras mayores y las jovencitas gritaban aterrorizadas y asqueadas. El insecto era enorme, ya que el árbol de donde había caído era el más grande de todos. Estaba indudablemente muerta, tenía rajaduras en todo el cuerpo, el olor que despedía era horrible, la sangre estaba todavía fresca. Lo más insólito era que en las patas tenía un enorme anuncio que decía lo siguiente:

_"Damas, caballeros, niños y niñas, ancianos, ancianas y más, les doy la más cordial bienvenida a nuestro aniversario en el cual festejamos cinco grandiosos y fructíferos años (algunas veces insoportables pero bueno...) de los cuales hemos hecho una y mil locuras (Diríamos obras maestras pero que le vamos a hacer) y sobre todo en los cuales nos hemos dado cuenta que si estamos sin el otro, estamos muertos. Esta linda cucaracha es un gran ejemplar que nos demuestra lo hermosas y magnificas que son las criaturas y los monstruos, lástima que la conseguimos ya muerta, porque la verdad es que hubiera sido perfecto ver como peleaba pero como los cielos nos bendijeron con hábiles exterminadores, la encontramos muerta. Esta preciosidad, además de mostrarla a nuestros apreciados aldeanos, también se la dedico especialmente a las viejas que se asustan de nada, en especial a cierta horrible bruja que tengo como suegra (Por favor, no saben lo feliz que me harían si me informan que se murió del susto ssiiii) esto es para ti, por hacerme desear tantas veces morir, pero mejor dejo de escribir semejantes cosas porque se supone que es una bienvenida y no un diario de infortunios así que antes de dejar de escribir quiero darles las gracias a los curiosos e intrépidos que jalaron la cuerda, ya que esto será lo último que lean de mi parte ya que cuando mi querida esposa lea esto, va a cumplir mi deseo de morir así que ¡adiós y espero que vengan a mi funeral¡Los estaré esperando!"_

_"atte. Fumiko y Eien (Es más que obvio que Fumiko ni siquiera leyó lo que escribí, ya que la pobre estaba muy ocupada con la decoración y comida)"_

Todos los que leyeron esto impactaron contra el suelo al más puro estilo del animé.

¿Qué sucede aquí- Inuyasha y los demás habían logrado llegar al lugar del incidente ¡Es un monstruo- el chico, por instinto se puso en guardia

¡Inuyasha es una cucaracha- Ahome muy asustada se abrazaba al chico.

- Así que este era el alboroto, cuando escuchamos esos gritos, los buscamos a ustedes para que vinieran con nosotros a ver que era lo que pasaba - explicó Miroku exaltado al ver de que se trataba - por lo menos el monstruo está muerto.

¡Pero si esa es...- señalaba Sango sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo ¡Esa es la cucaracha que exterminamos esta mañana!.

¡QUE- todos estaban asombrados al escuchar a la exterminadora.

¡Así es¡La mayoría de las heridas yo se las hice con mi Hiraikotsu- afirmó Sango con mucha seguridad.

¿Qué significa todo esto- dijo Ahome confundida ¿Cómo llegó esta cucarachota aquí?.

- Vayamos a ver al insecto más de cerca - propuso Miroku.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta del monje, pero antes de dar apenas unos pasos observaron alarmados como Shippo y Kohaku estaban en el suelo sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado.

¡Kohaku- la joven exterminadora se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hermano ¿Estas bien¿Que sucedió?.

- No lo sé hermana - no se podía descifrar si estaba tranquilo o aterrado, ya que su mirada estaba perdida y su tono de voz era casi imperceptible - jalamos la cuerda y de repente sentimos que algo muy grande cayó y después mucho humo...

¿Una cuerda- interrumpió Ahome confundida.

¡La cuerda que colgaba de ese árbol- Shippo reaccionó y le señaló el árbol de enormes proporciones que sostenía la cuerda.

- A ver, malos versos, contendido incitante...¡Eien y Fumiko tenían que ser- Ahome exclamó con cierto enfado al leer lo que tenía escrito el pergamino.

¿Qué estaban planeando esos locos- Inuyasha parpadeaba confundido observando el papel y a la cucaracha.

- Inuyasha, tienes que aprender a utilizar la cabeza más a menudo - Miroku observaba detenidamente a la cucaracha.

¡Como molestas Miroku- le espetó Inuyasha.

¡Miren eso- Sango señaló el gran pergamino que envolvía las patas de la cucaracha.

¿Que dirá ahora ese pergamino- Ahome sostuvo uno de los extremos del pergamino y Sango el otro.

Nuestros amigos leyeron el pergamino. Cuando terminaron ¿Qué creen ustedes que hicierom? Lo mismo que los invitados: Impactaron contra el suelo al más puro estilo animé.

¡Están desquiciados- Ahome se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo.

- Bueno, estoy casi segura de que Fumiko no tuvo nada que ver en esto ya que lo que escribió Eien es cierto, su madre le teme a las cucarachas - Una gran gota apareció en el rostro de Sango.

- Bonita sorpresa nos prepararon esos locos - una sonrisa cruzo el semblante de Inuyasha.

¡Inuyasha como puedes decir eso- exclamó Ahome exaltada ¡Esta cucaracha es horrible¡Asustó a todo el mundo y para más colmo alguien pudo salir lastimado!.

- Por Dios Ahome, no dramatices tanto...

¡Cómo que no dramatice tanto¡Tenemos mucha suerte de que nadie haya salido lastimado!.

¡Esa cucaracha esta bien muerta!.

¡Como...!

- Esperen un momento - Miroku interrumpió la discusión - Niños ¿Acaso Kikyo no estaba con ustedes?.

¡Señorita Kikyo- Kohaku reaccionó ¿Donde est�- volteaba hacia todos lados en su búsqueda, pero no la localizaba.

- Cuando esa cucaracha cayó, varias personas salieron volando, pero ella era la que estaba más cerca al momento de caer ese monstruo... - explicó el pequeño zorro cabizbajo.

- Esto no hubiera sucedido si nosotros hubiéramos ignorado lo que decía ese pergamino - El tomo del hermano de Sango estaba lleno de pesar.

- Algo le pudo haber pasado - dijo la exterminadora con algo de preocupación.

¡Kikyo debe encontrarse bien- dijo Ahome con optimismo. Ella confiaba en ello, pero aún así tenía ciertas dudas.

- Si, ella es una mujer muy fuerte - con eso Inuyasha afirmó las palabras de la chica, además él era quien mejor la conocía...

- Así es, esa tontería no me logró hacer ningún daño - Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

¡Kikyo- Estaban aliviados de verla bien, pero aún así no pudieron dejar de notar las personas que estaba a su lado ni mucho menos el altercado que ocurría alrededor de ellos...

**Notas de la autora: Holaaaa ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Bieeennn estupido uu. Más que todo se preguntarán lo de la cucarachita ¿no, bueee es que estos adorables insectos me son demasiado asquerosos, sobre todo las voladoras...pero ese no es el tema. A los que sigan leyendo este mendigo fic, de verdad que muchas gracias n.n, ya las cosas se van tornando cada vez peores...y aún hay más jejejejeje, creo que esto es todo lo que me resta por decir, asi que ¡Sayonaraaaa!**

**Aquí voy a contestar rewiews nn**

**Yumiro: Si, ya se que repito mucho esas advertencias, lo que pasa es que...como que quiero hacer las aclaratorias, puede ser que cualquiera piense que el título solo es de adornoXD, y no es del todo así. En cuanto a decir eso...es que todavía sigo sin convencerme a mi misma como escritora, no me preguntes por qué , ya que si ya hay algunos que me han dicho que esta bueno, significa que no es del todo malo. ¡Que bueno que me agregaste en el msn! Ahora solo falta el día en que nos lleguemos a encontrar...**

**Kathy-Li: El corrector no me guardó bien mi respuesta! De verdad muchisimas gracias por decir lo de fiel lectora TT, y lo de que no le importa que a Kikyo la parta un rayo ¿no crees que ya la pobre ha sufrido bastante para que le pase eso?XD, pero como este fic lo escribo unica y exclusivamente para hacer sufrir a los personajes...>D y lo de fic excelente, la verdad es que esa si que no me la esperaba �¡muchas gracias tambien por leer mi otro mendigo fic de Yu Yu! n.n. Y lo de tu curiosidad, pues bienvenida a club, yo tambien soy así uuU**

**Creo que eso ya es todo �¡Sayonaraaaaa!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: El enredo de la Miko. **

¡NIÑOS! - unos cabellos largos y negros, los cuales se perdían en la inmensa noche se confundían en la oscuridad de la misma, la dueña de esos cabellos, la cual era de una belleza impactante era manejada por los vientos. La chica había sido sorprendida por ese monstruo que había caído del árbol. No pudo determinar bien que clase de criatura era la que la había disparado de esa manera... - ¡AGHH! - la mujer había chocado con algo, lo cual amortiguó su caída, había caído encima de alguien, pero el golpe la aturdió tanto que no le importaba quien fuera la persona, lo único que quería era que la dejaran tranquila...

Aléjate inmediatamente, me das asco - sin duda la mujer estaba aturdida, pero de todos modos escuchó con horror una voz oscura y cruel, tenía que pertenecerle a la persona sobre la que había caído.

¡Que...eres tú! - la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unas esferas doradas, las cuales estaban impregnadas de maldad y desprecio. Pocos centímetros la separaban de esos ojos.

Te digo que te quites de encima - el hombre seguía viéndola con asco, su tono fue cortante.

¡Miserable! - la mujer no espero ni un segundo, se separó velozmente de él, no sin antes intentar golpearlo, pero él se debió percatar de eso ya que con una velocidad asombrosa se levantó y la esquivó sin dificultad.

Hasta que entendiste - el joven se sacudía sus ropas - No soportaba ni un segundo más tenerte cerca.

Entonces yo estoy peor, ya que ahora que te veo me arrepiento de haberte dejado escapar Sesshomaru - la sacerdotisa, por la mirada le transfirió los mismos sentimientos que el monstruo a ella - ¿Que diablos haces aquí?.

Primero que todo, eso no te importa - le espetó Sesshomaru - y segundo yo soy el que hace las preguntas, ya que fuiste tu la que me atropellaste.

Te hice una pregunta y me la debes contestar - un aura de energía espiritual rodeaba a la sacerdotisa.

No me da la gana - le contestó fieramente el joven.

hah, tan malos serán tus propósitos para no decírmelos - una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro de la mujer.

¿Estas enferma verdad? - le preguntó fríamente Sesshomaru.

¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? - le respondió la sacerdotisa con otra pregunta.

Lo digo porque primero, te digo más de una vez que me sueltes y no lo haces y segundo te digo también que no te importa lo que yo haga y sigues insistiendo.

Si, estoy enferma - no había rostro de aquella sonrisa - me enfermo con solo verte (N/A: Naaa, me voy a salir un poco del tema, pero a las chicas fanáticas de Sesshomaru, si ustedes estuvieran en una situación parecida a la de Kikyo, es decir, abrazando a ese angel...en apariencia ¿Lo soltarían tan rápido? Lo dejo para que reflexionen nn )

En algo estamos de acuerdo - la mano del monstruo temblaba de rabia sujetando el mango de su poderosa espada Tokijin.

Deseas matarme pero sabes que si lo intentas sufrirás bastante - la sacerdotisa miraba con atención su mano - inténtalo y sabes lo que te pasar�, eres tan vulnerable como un cachorro. No puedes ni siquiera lastimar a un niño - la risa de la sacerdotisa era maléfica y perversa (N/A: La misma de la serie, ustedes saben cual ��).

Te odio - los ojos estaban cambiando, se estaban viendo sus ojos rojos como la sangre - No sabes cuanto.

Ódiame, vamos - la sacerdotisa sonreía con maldad y desdén - así no tendré ninguna clase de lástima, porque, no será hoy, pero ten algo por seguro, yo soy la que pondré fin a tu pútrida vida.

Maldita... - la espada estaba abandonando el lugar que la guardaba. Sesshomaru nunca había sentido unas ganas de matar tan evidentes. Su Tokijin ya brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Mira nada más lo insensato que eres. Pensé que eras más inteligente. Vaya que si que debes odiarme. Pues... - la sacerdotisa estaba concentrando su energía espiritual en sus manos - tu estás consciente de que vas a sufrir tus propias quemaduras antes de ser herido por mí. No puedes hacerme daño.

No me importa - el demonio apuntó la espada al corazón de la sacerdotisa - moriré de dolor, pero al menos tu vendrás conmigo - con la gran velocidad que poseía ya estaba a muy poco de clavársela, incluso podía sentir el ardor en su piel...justo cuando ya creía que lo iba a lograr...

¡Esta espada me va a servir! - una mano hábil y extremadamente rápida se la sacó de las manos - ¡Eien¡Esta si me las pagas! - la chica que le arrebató la espada a Sesshomaru perseguía a alguien que salía de los árboles.

¡Fumiko¡No lo hagas! - la persona a la que perseguía la chica seguía corriendo asustada sin detenerse!.

¡Esta si que no te la paso!.

¡Te lo suplico¡Hoy cumplimos cinco años de casados!.

¡Tú eres el que parece de cinco años!.

¡Pero Fumiko¡Hemos hecho cosas parecidas y tu nunca te enfadas¡Te encantan!.

¡Si pero sabes que nunca me ha gustado que te metas con mi mam�!.

¡Tu mamá se lo busca!.

¡Eien ella es una mujer vieja y a veces dice cosas malas pero ella no lo hace con mala intención!.

¡Te parece que no es mala intención decir en frente de TODOS que: "Eien es un imbécil, con intelecto de mocoso de dos años y para más colmo siempre carga una cara de estar recién levantado¡Y tu me dices que no fue con mala intención! - esta valiente confesión la hizo pegado a un árbol rogando que su querida tuviera mala puntería.

¡Ella es una gran mujer¡Pagaráaaaaasss...¡Sesshomaru no te había visto! - exclamó la chica al ver mejor de quien era la espada.

Tonta... "Esa mujer me quitó la espada con una rapidez insólitas en los humanos comunes y también pudo dominar la espada, eso es imposible" - Sesshomaru no podía ocultar el asombro de mujer de Eien, la cual sonreía como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

¡Ni a tí tampoco Kikyo! jejeje - la chica mostró gran vergüenza al darse cuenta de que la sacerdotisa los miraba con gran confusión.

Cómo me encantaría disculparme como se debe pero estoy algo atascado ¡Fumiko mi corazón! – El pobre terrateniente estaba cómodamente atascado, ya que Tokijin estaba clavada arriba de su hombro, la cual atravesaba su ropa y lo clavaba en el árbol.

¡Es verdad! - Fumiko corrió al lado se su esposo y, sin ninguna clase de problemas retiró la espada del árbol -¡Discúlpame cariño! - y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazó con bastante ternura.

¡No hay problema¡Si que eres buena en combate! - el chico miraba sorprendido a su esposa, la cual seguía con la espada tranquilamente.

¿En serio lo crees? - la chica examinaba los plateados ojos del chico con inmensa ternura.

¿Acaso crees que soy capaz de mentirte?

Bueno, sé que me mientes algunas veces - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida – pero también sé que en estos momentos eres sincero, por favor prométeme que no vas a fastidiar a mi madre ¿Si?. - sus ojos aguamarina mostraban una inocente suplica.

Por esos ojos hasta le construiría un monumento, esta bien te lo prometo - cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda - "Lo siento, pero lo hago por si acaso mi hermosa suegra acaba con mi paciencia" Y no pienso por nada del mundo romperla - era más que obvio que éstas palabras contradecían sus pensamientos, pero por ese día tan especial era capaz de todo.

Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te amo cariño - su rostro se dirigía directamente al de su amado...

Yo igual - los ojos de la pareja se cerraban para esperar el inminente y apasionado beso...

Lamento la interrupción, pero quiero saber exactamente que fue lo que pasó aquí - una chica de cabellos negros interrumpió de manera súbita la escena, y no era de esperarse, ya que estaba enfadada, no sabía que había sido lo que la expulsó en el aire y además cuando Fumiko y Eien empezaban a besarse, un rato muy largo pasaba antes de que se separaran.

¡Un millón de disculpas Kikyo! - Fumiko empujó drásticamente a su marido.

Muy bien, Fumiko dime que diablos era de lo que hablaba el pergamino que colgaba del árbol en la mesa de bebidas.

Pregúntaselo a mi querido marido - La mujer observó con furia a su esposo.

Pero si yo... - Fumiko y sobretodo Kikyo transmitían tanta furia que al pobre chico le costaba hablar - eh...

Eien, habla de una maldita vez o te juro que te va a pesar - la sacerdotisa se aproximaba lentamente a él.

Eh...eh... - eso era lo único que Eien podía decir.

Eien, te lo advierto o me lo dices o me lo dices.

Pues...eh...

¡EIEN! - exclamó Fumiko - Dile que en el árbol había una horripilante cucaracha muerta y que estabas esperando que un inocente jalara la cuerda para liberarla todo para hacer sufrir a mi mamá y para que los invitados "disfrutaran" ese espectáculo.

Bueno, eso era lo que iba a decir, pero ya que tú lo hiciste...

Tenías que haber sido tú, quien más haría unos versos tan patéticos - dijo la sacerdotisa con desdén - así que una cucaracha gigante...dime como la conseguiste.

¡Muy facil! - Eien había recuperado su habitual animo - Esta mañana esa cucaracha apareció en las afueras de la aldea y nuestros grandiosos guardias y exterminadores cumplieron su trabajo y cuando la vi me dije: Esta cucarachita es muy bonita, así que me la llevo para que mis lindos invitados la vean y eso fue todo

Sabes que esa no fue tu principal intención - la mujer de Eien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pues, no precisamente pero...

¡Entonces porque mientes!.

Este...

Voy a ver que sucedió en el lugar en donde cayó el insecto, ya que por su tamaño pudo haber lastimado a alguien - les dijo Kikyo a la pareja.

¿Lastimar? - preguntaron confusos.

Así es, esa cucaracha era muy grande, incluso yo salí disparada por los aires sin poder evitarlo. A las demás personas les pudo haber pasado algo grave.

¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? - Fumiko estaba asustada - ¡Tenemos que irnos!.

Si esta bien - a pesar de lo que había dicho la sacerdotisa Eiein continuaba con su buen humor.

¿Por qué sonríes¡Si alguien resulta lastimado es por tu culpa! - le reclamó con furia.

Es mejor que vayamos a ver antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas Fumiko - Eien tenía una voz serena y calmada.

Pero Eien...

Mejor cállense y síganme, estamos perdiendo tiempo - dijo secamente la sacerdotisa. Cuando habían dado apenas unos pocos pasos sintieron que alguien los acompañaba - Sesshomaru ¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo? - preguntó Kikyo.

... - fue la respuesta del demonio.

O me contestas o te mato - había algo que no andaba bien, Kikyo lo sentía, no sabía por qué pero no confiaba en él.

Inténtalo, con tal, antes de que llegaran estos idiotas lo ibas a hacer.

Vamos amigos, cálmense - Eien tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre y sin embargo a la vez era distinta - Sesshomaru está aquí por un trato.

Humano tonto, dámelo inmediatamente que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo - El monstruo lo observaba detenidamente.

Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo - le contestó Eien.

Una de las cosas que más detesto es que me hagan esperar.

Si, lo sé, por ejemplo a mí me desespera cuando tengo que esperar a que Fumiko se vista y se maquille...

¡EIEN!.

En lo que iba, bueno como yo he sentido lo mismo que tú te comprendo, pero en estos momentos tenemos otras cosas de que ocuparnos y este...

No podemos dártelo hasta acabar - Fumiko termino la explicación por su esposo.

Además¡estamos en una fiesta! - Eien lo agarró por un brazo - ¡Nuestros cinco años de casados¡Hay de todo! Abundante comida, Buenas bebidas, encantadoras mujeres, niños alegres, fenómenos paranormales...

Y él final de la fiesta será lo mejor - Fumiko le agarró el otro - ¡Y muchas sorpresas más! Esperen un momento...

¿Sí cariñito? - le preguntó amablemente Eien a su mujer.

¿A qué te refieres con fenómenos amorfos? A mí me gustan las cosas raras, pero cuando planeamos la fiesta no preparamos nada fuera de lo común.

Así es, lo que sucede es que ciertas personas ya son fenómenos amorfos...

¡Espero que no te hayas referido a mi madre!.

¡Por supuesto que no¡No me refiero solamente a ella!.

¿Por qué te metes con mi mamá si sabes que a mi eso me molesta bastante?.

Simplemente porque ella me quiere...

¿Y eso que tiene de malo¡Ella siempre te ha querido! Solo que no lo demuestra.

¡Claro que si lo demuestra!.

Pero si siempre te quejas de lo contrario.

Si, siempre demuestra que me quiere ¡pero muerto!.

¡Eso no es verdad!.

¡Claro que si!.

¡Claro que no!.

¡Que si!.

¡Que no!.

¡Que sí!.

¡Que no!.

¡Que si!.

¡Que no!.

¡Que no! la mujer se tapó rápidamente la boca - ¡Tu me hiciste decirlo!

Es que tu siempre al final me das la razón...por eso es que te amo tanto...

Eien, igual te amo a ti...

¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCÍMA ASQUEROSOS HUMANOS! - la feliz pareja no se había dado cuenta de que un simpático y agradable demonio de cabello blanco estaba entre ellos a la fuerza y cuando estaban a punto de demostrarse el más profundo amor...accidentalmente se lo demostraron a él. Eien besó la mejilla izquierda y Fumiko la derecha. Sesshomaru estaba rojo...(N/A: No chicos, estaba rojo pero de la ira y bueno, un poquitin de vergüenza quizás...pero definitivamente era ira jejeje).

¡Ay, lo lamentamos! - le sonrió Fumiko - pero creo que no fue tan malo¿o no?.

gggrrr "que asco, me lavaré pero nunca estaré limpio" grrrr - gruñía el demonio mientras se limpiaba las mejillas y una sacerdotisa se reía de lo que había pasado.

No hay que ser tan buenos actores querido amigo - dijo Eien poniéndole una mano en el hombro - un beso es para demostrar cuanto queremos o apreciamos a alguien, y mi esposa y yo te queremos mucho.

Así es la mujer hizo lo mismo que su marido - te queremos mucho - iban a repetir la escena anterior pero...

Ni lo piensen - aprovechando el descuido de los dos, Sesshomaru pudo librarse rápidamente de ellos - esta bien, voy a esperar a que termine esta estúpida fiesta para que me lo den.

Eso está mucho mejor - aprobó Eien - y bien es mejor que retornemos a nuestra fiesta...

Eien, se nos está olvidando algo - dijo pensativa Fumiko.

¿En serio? pues yo solo recuerdo que tenemos invitados esperándonos - Eien fingía ignorancia, aunque sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

¡Oigan ustedes caminen! - una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos - ¡Teníamos que ver si habían heridos por lo de la cucaracha gigante!.

¡Es verdad¡Mueve esas patas si es que te sirven de algo! - Fumiko al recordarlo volvió a enfurecerse con su marido.

Si me sirven de algo ¡Para correr! - salió disparado antes de que su mujer tuviera otra vez ganas de matarlo.

¡Espero que té dirijas hacia la mesa de bebidas¡Eieeeeeeeennnn! - corría como loca tras su esposo.

Nunca había visto personas tan locas ni tan repugnantes como ellos �� - dijo el demonio mientras los seguía. Continuaba enojado por la muestra de cariño de Eien y su esposa.

En lo de locas te doy la razón, pero no te permito que los llames repugnantes solo por demostrarse lo mucho que se aman - la sacerdotisa mostraba cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

Esa es la tontería más grande que he visto en mi vida - un gesto lleno de aversión apareció en su rostro.

Es una tontería para aquel que solo vive para matar y hacer sufrir a los demás - no quería seguir hablando del amor, y mucho menos con alguien como él.

Tu no tienes ninguna clase de moral para decirme eso - fue la simple respuesta del joven demonio.

No se que me quieres decir con eso - Kikyo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sabía a lo que el se refería, pero era lago que a ella le molestaba.

Una cosa es que no entiendas y otra cosa es que no quieras entender y sé que no eres ninguna tonta para no saber a que me refiero - una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro.

Cállate, no hables más - Kikyo temblaba de rabia.

Si, dejemos esta conversación ya que tengo que estar pendiente de que esos imbéciles no me traicionen - miró hacia donde estaba la pareja, los cuales todavía seguían con su disputa - no son normales.

Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso - la mujer ya estaba más calmada - a pesar de que sus presencias son las de unos seres humanos cualquiera algunas veces muestran habilidades que no son comunes, pero ellos no son malos; no podrían hacerle daño ni a una hormiga - la chica estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa cálida...

No, en eso si que te has equivocado - el demonio los señaló. Eien debió haberse vuelto a burlar de su suegra, ya que la chica le dio un buen puñetazo que lo mandó derecho a un árbol.

¡AAAAAAAYYYY¡Me dolió! - se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, la cual estaba llena de chichones. Se levantó trabajosamente del suelo - ¡No debiste haberme golpeado tan fuerte...! - no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de repente sintió que varios seres lo puyaban varias veces en la espalda - ¡Hormigas! - efectivamente habían millares de esos animalitos en su espalda, lo picaban incansablemente - ¡Diablos¡estúpidas hormigas del demonio¡mueran ¡mueran! - se sacudía incontrolablemente y daba constantes pisotones en el suelo - ¡mueran¡Tomen eso¡Tomen¡Tomen y tomen¡se lo merecen!.

¡Pobrecitas! - su esposa tuvo que detenerlo - ¡No debiste tratarlas tan mal!.

¡Mal me han tratado a mí¡Me han dejado hueco el trasero! - se rascaba más que todo en ese lugar.

No armes tanto drama por unas picaditas - Fumiko lo sujeto por un brazo, obligándolo a que avanzara - mejor camina, tenemos cosas que hacer y deja de rascarte el trasero, se ve horrible - le terminó reprochándole.

Mujeres, todas son iguales, fastidiosas e insoportables - murmuró Eien enojado.

¿Dijiste algo? - Fumiko tenía una mirada simplemente amenazadora.

¡Naaadaaa! - dijo el chico. Sudaba a caudales - solo decía que esas hormigas si que me picaron jejeje...

¿Seguro? - su mirada se volvía cada vez más amenazadora.

Si no estoy seguro de lo que digo, estoy perdido ¿no lo crees así?

Eso es verdad, aunque ¿sabes? hay veces que parece que no sabes lo que dices...

¡Fumiko¡No me quieras tanto!.

Te quiero muchisimo, pero si no te callas te voy a seguir queriendo más...

Esta bien - sabiendo que su esposa estaba de MUY mal humor decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Unos metros más atrás...

¿Lo ves?

Retiro lo dicho – para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, Kikyo soltó una risa; era una risa muy distinta a las demás, esta estaba llena de gracia y humor.

¿Acaso tiene algo de divertido?

No te lo diré - fue la simple respuesta de la mujer.

... - con eso los cuatro quedaron en silencio. No estaban muy lejos de la fiesta, pudieron deducir esto ya que a algunos metros de distancia estaba...

¡Mi preciosa cucarachita! - Eien corrió muy feliz hacia el enorme insecto. Fumiko y Kikyo lo siguieron. El demonio decidió permanecer en las penumbras que formaban la vegetación de los arboles y demás plantas, pero de todos modos los vigilaba, no fuera a ser que lo engañar y no le fueran a entregar lo que le habían prometido.

¿Preciosa¡Es asquerosa! - Refunfuñaba Fumiko completamente asqueada.

¡No sabes lo que dices¡Es un formidable monstruo!

Si, se que es un monstruo pero...al igual que a mi mamá a mi las cucarachas me resultan repugnantes.

Así que este es el insecto que me mando a volar ¿verdad? - dijo repentinamente la sacerdotisa mirándola con asco.

Ay, no sabes cuanto lo lamento jiji - se disculpo Eien con una tonta sonrisa - como dije antes fue una broma para mis invitados.

Y obviamente no se lo tomaron a bien - la sacerdotisa señaló a los invitados, las mujeres todavía seguían temblando de miedo, había otras que mostraban indignación ante tal falta de respeto y varios hombres que pateaban y golpeaban la coraza del insecto.

¡No¡déjenla en paz! Ya esta bien muerta - Eien corrió desesperado hacia los tipos que la pateaban, la golpeaban con piedras, palos e incluso algunos que intentaban quemarla.

¡Señor Eien! - exclamaron todos al ver al terrateniente interponerse entre el cadáver del insecto y los que lo golpeaban.

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante barbaridad? - reclamó uno de los que la golpeaba.

¡Pudieron haber heridos! - dijo otro.

¡Ese monstruo puede traer mala suerte a la aldea!.

¡Nuestros niños lloran!.

¡Ese cadáver apesta demasiado!.

¡Puede desatar muchas enfermedades!.

¡Mi esposa me quitó mis pertenencias y se fue con otro! - gritó de repente uno de los aldeanos.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - le preguntaron los presentes.

Nada, solo lo quería gritar - dijo el aldeano con una sonrisa, todos lo vieron con gotas en la cara - lo cierto es que esta cucaracha puede desatar muchas calamidades - enseguida los que estaban ahí se pusieron de su parte.

Aldeanos, están equivocados - Eien a pesar de todo seguía con su sonrisa - Como habrán podido darse cuenta esto solo era para diversión de todos...

¡Pues vaya concepto de diversión que tienes Eien! - saltó una mujer.

¿Te parece divertido matarnos de un susto? - preguntó una chica de menor edad enfadada.

Si eso a mi me divierte bastante pero si no...¡No leas eso! - el joven terrateniente había ignorado a la chica que lo miraba escandalizada, ya que Fumiko se había dado cuenta del pergamino que colgaba de las patas del insecto.

¿Que no lea que¿Lo que tengo en la mano? - le dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza - eso me hace desear leerlo aun más - sus ojos aguamarinas recorrían cada una de las líneas del escrito. En varias partes sus ojos se abrían. Cuando terminó de leerlo su cabeza se inclinó, no se le podía ver el rostro - Con que esto es lo que piensas de nuestra relación ¿no? - la chica temblaba. Los aldeanos quedaron en silencio.

¡Espera¡No es lo que parece! - el joven negaba rápidamente con la cabeza - ¡Era solo una broma! - con lo furiosa que se mostró su mujer durante toda la noche no sabía que podía esperar de ella.

Eien...yo..yo.. - por alguna razón no podía articular palabra alguna.

Fumiko, discúlpame... - se le acercaba lentamente - no quería que esto...

Yo..yo...¡No aguanto la risa! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - misteriosamente Fumiko estalló en una escandalosa carcajada - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Todos la observaron preocupados.

¿De verdad te encuentras bien? - Kikyo la veía asombrada por la actitud que había tomado.

¡Estoy b..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se reía tanto que varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Fumiko... - Eien le colocó las manos en los hombros - has vuelto.

¡Como que he vuelto ton...jajajajajajajajajaja - no logró decir absolutamente nada.

Olvidalo, después te lo digo - le dijo Eien con dulzura.

¡Eres el mismo imbécil que conocí jajajajajajajajajaja - no podía decir ni una sola frase sin estallar de la risa.

Gracias uu - le contestó su marido ante tal halago.

No te preocupes - le dijo la sacerdotisa - esta progresando, hace unos momentos logró decir seis palabras sin reírse.

¡Esa carta es tan graciosa querido Eien jajajajajajajajajaja...

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ahora dijo siete sin ningún problema - Kikyo daba estos informes con gran seriedad.

aja..ja...ja - Fumiko ya estaba cansada de reirse tanto - ja..ja..bueno, ya...me calme - le faltaba el aire, respiró hondamente para volver a la normalidad - Cariño, tu carta me resulto tan graciosa, me recordó viejos tiempos - y como cosa rara volvió a apachurrar a su marido - sabes, en algunos momentos yo también he sentido lo mismo que tú dices en la carta.

Te digo algo - le susurró el joven terrateniente a su esposa en el oído - lo dejamos para el final lo que nos queremos decir en estos momentos ¿Te parece? - la pareja se separó.

Esta bien - aceptó la mujer. Los aldeanos los veían confundidos.

Me parece lindo pero...¡La cucaracha! - reclamó otro hombre más.

Con respecto a eso voy a hacer un anuncio - su semblante se tornó serio de repente - como he podido notar a ninguno de ustedes le agradó mucho mi sorpresa...

¡NO! - gritaron todos.

Por eso declaro que mañana ¡Les doy el día libre a todos mis empleados! - todos.

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - gritaron la mayor parte de los empleados - ¡Eien¡Eien¡Eien¡Eien¡Eien! - los aldeanos alababan al joven con gran entusiasmo.

¿Y nosotros? - preguntó un artesano - Varios no trabajamos en tus campos ¿Con que nos vas a compensar?.

Pues...no tengo ni la menor idea - cuando lo estaban empezando a mirar mal Eien dijo lo siguiente - No se preocupen, algo se me ocurrirá pero mientras tanto ¡Disfruten lo que queda de la noche mientras que yo veo como arrastro a la cucaracha¿Que les parece?.

¡BIENNNN¡ES EL MEJOR¡Eien¡Eien ¡Eien!... - todos se iban retirando del lugar, todos elogiaban a Eien por ser tan buen anfitrión.

¿Les vas a dar el día libre? - le preguntó una Fumiko dudosa a su marido.

Si, se lo merecen ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?.

Creo que no.

Nunca había conocido alguien tan bondadoso - la sacerdotisa estaba seria - pero esa bondad podría acabar contigo si no te cuidas - le advirtió la mujer.

Kikyo, si te refieres a eso no te preocupes - sus plateados ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, a la sacerdotisa esto la tomó por sorpresa - sé muy bien lo que hago.

¿De que hablas? - preguntó Fumiko inquieta, esa mirada en su esposo era tan fuera de lo común.

Si, de tu capacidad no dudo pero recuerda que la principal debilidad de los humanos es que creen saberlo todo - Kikyo intentaba descifrar esa mirada pero no lo lograba.

¿Solo de los humanos? - esa enigmática mirada no desaparecía de Eien - creo que esa debilidad la tienen todos, unos con más intensidad que otros.

¿Quieres decirme que reconoces que es verdad?.

Sí, de cierta forma. Ni los más sabios deben creer que lo saben todo - el joven sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa ni maligna ni alegre - yo soy un terrateniente como muchos en este país, hay muchas cosas que sé y muchas otras que no.

Te gusta poner a prueba a los demás, me he dado cuenta de eso - Kikyo también sonreía.

Hay muchas cosas que no sé, como dije antes pero hay algo que sí - Eien señaló algo detrás de la sacerdotisa - Veo que nuestros amigos están muy lejos buscándote.

¿Qué? - se volteó con rapidez y como el había dicho a varios metros en la parte de atrás del insecto estaban varias figuras muy conocidas.

¡Son Inuyasha y sus amigos! - exclamó la esposa de Eien muy contenta - ¡Vamos a verlos!.

Supongo que sí, ya que creo que no entendías lo que Kikyo y yo hablábamos...

Eien, no me busques de nuevo porque me vas a encontrar...

Y hablando de buscar, por lo que veo no me encuentran - comentó la sacerdotisa aproximándose a ellos, concluyó esto al ver a los muchachos hablar del incidente...

¡Señorita Kikyo! - Kohaku reaccionó - ¿Donde est�? - volteaba hacia todos lados en su busqueda, pero no la localizaba.

Cuando esa cucaracha cayó, varias personas salieron volando, pero ella era la que estaba más cerca al momento de caer ese monstruo... - explicó el pequeño zorro cabizbajo.

Esto no hubiera sucedido si nosotros hubiéramos ignorado lo que decía ese pergamino - El tomo del hermano de Sango estaba lleno de pesar.

Algo le pudo haber pasado - dijo la exterminadora con algo de preocupación.

¡Kikyo debe encontrarse bien! - dijo Ahome con optimismo. Ella confiaba en ello, pero aún así tenía ciertas dudas.

Si, ella es una mujer muy fuerte - con eso Inuyasha afirmó las palabras de la chica, además él era quien mejor la conocía...

Así es, esa tontería no me logró hacer ningún daño - Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

¡Kikyo! - Estaban aliviados de verla bien, pero aún así no pudieron dejar de notar las personas que estaba a su lado ni mucho menos el altercado que ocurría alrededor de ellos...

¡Hola¡Hola! - Fumiko corrió a saludarlos - Y díganme¿Como andan?.

Bien asombrados - contestó Miroku sonriendo - tengo que admitir que lo de la cucarachita fue algo eeehhh fuera de lo común...

¡Muchas gracias! - saltó Eien con una sonrisa aún más amplia - ¡Lo sabía¡A alguien le tendría que gustar lo de la cucaracha!.

De hecho no - al terrateniente le salían cascaditas de lágrimas - solo dije que era fuera de lo común, no que me gustara.

¡Cómo esperas que a alguien le guste algo así! - salió Sango a regañarlo - ¡Yo encontré a mi hermano completamente aterrado en el suelo gracias a ese maldito insecto...!

. Hermana, yo no estaba asustado...- decía Kohaku inocentemente.

¡Te callas! En donde iba, ah sí ¡Mi hermano y Shippo estaban conmocionados por la gran sorpresa de que...

No estabamos conmocionados... �� - intentaba decir Shippo enfadado.

¡Les digo que se callen! Como decía. ¡Esa grandiosa idea pudo haber lastimado a muchas personas ya que esa cucaracha era muy grande...

Solo nos tomó por sorpresa, no es para... - decía Kohaku.

¡Que te calles te digo grandísimo tonto! Sigo hablando ¡Muchas cosas horribles pudieron haber pasado! - Sango seguía reclamando sin saber ni siquiera quien hablaba - ¡Kohaku defiéndete y di algo!.

¡Eso intento pero tú no me dejas¡buuuuaaaaaaaa! - el pobre chico rompió en llanto.

¡Ay perdóname hermano! oo - Sango le daba palmaditas - ¡Creí que Inuyasha era el que me interrumpía!.

¡Que dijiste! �� - el joven Inuyasha no se veía nada contento.

No digas nada - le advirtió Ahome.

¡Cómo que no le diga nada...! - pero Ahome le tapó la boca y se acercó a su oído - Acuérdate las dificultades y sufrimientos que ella pasó cuando Náraku tenía secuestrado a Kohaku, es obvio que este muy preocupada por su seguridad ya que teme perderlo. No la regañes, esa confusión fue por la furia y el alivio que ella tiene acumulado en estos momentos - dicho esto se separó de su oído.

Si, ya entendí - le aseguró el chico aunque todavía tenía ganas de devolverle el insulto.

Kohaku, deja de llorar - le decía Sango con dulzura a su hermano - mejor cálmate o Kikyo va a pensar que tu eres un niño cobarde ¿Verdad que no te gustaría que ni ella ni los demás creyeran eso - Sango le guiño un ojo a la sacerdotisa, la cual entendió el mensaje y se hizo la sorprendida.

Ya para que, si ya todos hasta Kikyo sabemos que es un llorón de primera jejejeje - comentó maliciosamente el demonio zorro.

¡No es cierto! - Kohaku se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para confrontar a Shippo.

¡Si lo es!

¡No lo es!

¡Si lo es!

¡Que no!

¡Que si!.

¡Cálmense! - Ahome interrumpió la discusión - Shippo no debes decir esas cosas tan desagradables, discúlpate ahora mismo - le ordenó la chica al zorro.

Esta bien, disculpa Kohaku - el zorrito inclinó la cabeza.

No hay problema - el hermano de Sango estaba tranquilizándose.

Pero de que eres llorón eres llorón Kohaku...

¿Dijiste algo Shippo?

Naaadaaa Kohaku Naaadaa jejejeje - la risa del demonio era nerviosa.

Volviendo al tema, admite que esa broma fue peligrosa - le ordenó Sango al terrateniente.

¿Pero porqué? - replicó Eien - Ninguno salió herido, tu hermano y amigos están ilesos, todos están bien.

Por las razones anteriores esa broma fue MUY pesada.

¡No paso nada!.

Cariño, no seas terco, Sango tiene razón - interrumpió Fumiko.

¿Tu también? - miró sorprendido a la chica.

¡Esa broma fue horrible y punto! - un elemento de la naturaleza llamado fuego estaba apareciendo a su alrededor.

Admito que no fue de buen gusto - reconoció el chico - pero no fue tan grave como tú dices -

¡Fue muy grave! - la mirada de la exterminadora era "exterminante" (N/A: Si, lo se, no se me ocurre nada bueno XXDD).

En un lugar cercano a la cucarachota...

Dios, Eien es un completo imbécil ¡No se da cuenta del peligro que corre! - Inuyasha estaba escondido detrás de Ahome temblando como hoja.

Si, Eien puede ser a veces un poco distraído - dijo Ahome intentando suavizar lo que había dicho Inuyasha.

¿Un poco? yo diría demasiado �� - el zorrito miraba con lástima a Eien.

Señorita Ahome lo lamento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha - dijo cierto monje completamente aterrado.

Mi hermana puede ser peor que un demonio cuando se enfada - el hermanito de la exterminadora miraba la escena como si fuera familiar para él.

Si lo sabré yo uuU - dijo Miroku.

No, si lo sabremos nosotros ��U - dijo Inuyasha apoyando a Miroku.

Bueno, es cierto que Sango enfadada es aterradora U - la estudiante miraba a Sango con cierto miedo.

Eien debería admitir que su broma pudo traer consecuencias fatales - dijo sabiamente la sacerdotisa.

Eso es verdad, yo siendo él lo haría - dijo Inuyasha.

Chicos, deséenme suerte, porque la voy a necesitar - Miroku decidió dirigirse a donde estaba Eien.

No seas dramático monje - dijo fríamente Kikyo - ni que fueras a la horca.

Yo diría que es peor que eso - comentó Inuyasha sudando frío.

¡Kikyo tiene razón! - Ahome reaccionó (N/A: No importa lo que pase, oir esto de los labios de Ahome siempre sonará muy entraño verdad jejejeje .) ¡Inuyasha sé que Sango da mucho miedo cuando se enfada pero tienes que ser valiente¡Se un hombre!.

Nooo, ni que yo fuera mujer ��U

¡Tonto¡Me refiero a que no te sigas escondiendo detrás de mí! - le reclamó la chica.

Esta bien - Inuyasha salió de su escondite, se irguió de pies a cabeza.

Eso esta mucho mejor - pero extrañamente Ahome se puso detrás de él - Así me puedo esconder con mayor facilidad.

¡Eres una gran tramposa! - Inuyasha miraba enfadado a Ahome, la cual seguía detrás de él.

¡Se supone que tienes que protegerme! - le recriminó la chica.

¡Pero...!

¡Pero nada!.

¡Silencio! - exclamó la sacerdotisa - ¡No me dejan escuchar! - les estaba dando la espalda queriendo observar la escena.

Bueno, bueno - interrumpió Miroku, ya que se había formado un silencio incomodo - tengo que marcharme, tengo que ser solidario con Eien.

¿Y que piensas hacer? - preguntó Shippo con gran incognita.

Hacerle saber a Eien que contradecir a Sango y más aún cuando está enfadada es un grave error - emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Que te vaya bien - le dijo Shippo.

Eso espero

En otro lugar donde una cierta chica va a asesinar a alguien...

¿Sabes querido? Si Sango va a lastimarte no pienso detenerla - le dijo Fumiko alegremente.

uuUUUUU ¡Me alegro de tener una esposa que me apoye en todo! nnU - Eien tenía su típica sonrisa estúpida.

¡Di que esa broma estaba fuera de control Eien! - Sango estaba cada vez más rodeada de fuego, lo único que no parecía envuelto por las llamas eran sus ojos, los cuales relampagueaban como centellas en una tormentosa noche.

¡Y te digo que sigues exagerando! - decía Eien, a pesar de la situación no se mostraba alterado. Sin embargo no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver que Miroku se le acercaba a él con prisa.

¡Hola vida mía! - dijo Miroku con todo el pánico del mundo al pasar por su lado.

¡No me digas que estas de su parte Miroku! - bramó Sango al ver que el monje se dirigía hacia donde estaba Eien.

¡No, dulzura por supuesto que no! - aclaró Miroku inmediatamente - ¡Solo vengo a pedirle algo jejeje!.

¿Que deseas? - dijo el joven ya que Miroku se colocó cerca de su oreja.

Eien, este no es el momento de hacerse el imbécil - le susurró Miroku - Por experiencia propia te digo que a Sango cuando está terriblemente enfadada (Como en estos momentos) es fatal contradecirla.

No creo que sea más horrible que mi mujer cuando me burlo de su madre - le susurró también Eien.

¿Te acuerdas que tu me dijiste que aquella cicatriz en mi cabeza era impresionante?.

Si, esa cicatriz solo puede ser hecha por un demonio.

Si, el demonio que tienes enfrente de ti fue la que me la hizo - le informó Miroku, Eien quedó noqueado con la noticia - ¿Ahora entiendes lo que debes hacer?.

Esta bien, admitiré mi error - dijo el terrateniente temblando.

Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - dijo Miroku alegremente para luego marcharse tranquilamente, pero antes.

Se puede saber... ¿Qué diablos le decías a Eien? - preguntó Sango fieramente.

Nada importante, solo le preguntaba si en la mesa de comida quedaban más langostas - Sango le regresó una mirada llena de duda - "¿Por qué diablos no se me habrá ocurrido nada mejor?" - se preguntó Miroku atemorizado.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Sango dejó pasar a Miroku...

¡Esta bien Sango admito que mi broma fue terrible lo siento! - Eien casi tocaba el suelo de la profunda inclinación que hizo.

No te preocupes, después de todo no dejo heridos - lo que vieron los llenó de más asombro, ya que en un segundo la apariencia de Sango pasó a ser de mortífera y asesina a dulce y calmada.

Si esto hubiera continuado como antes, ahí si habrían heridos - dijo la sacerdotisa, todos asintieron

¡Gracias al gran Buda que Sango volvió a la normalidad!. - El monje lloraba de felicidad.

¿Decías algo Miroku? - otra expresión llena de duda apareció en el rostro de Sango.

No he dicho nada ...

Lástima, quería ver a Eien sufrir un poco pero ya que - Fumiko se veía decepcionada.

¡No seas así conmigo! - le reprocho Eien.

¿Y ustedes que hacen escondidos ahí? - preguntó Sango a sus amigos.

No estabamos escondidos Sango -U - aclaró Ahome.

¿Ah no¿Y entonces que hacen? - esperaba una respuesta de parte de ellos.

Solo queríamos que resolvieras en paz tu asunto con Eien - respondió inmediatamente Kikyo con un asombroso convencimiento.

Ah, esta bien - la exterminadora quedó convencida con esa explicación.

¡Que bueno que esto terminó bien! - exclamó Ahome.

Tu lo dijiste ¡A seguir con la fiesta! - rugió Eien pero alguien lo detuvo.

Oye tonto¿A donde crees que vas? - lo interrumpió su esposa.

Se supone que a continuar con nuestra celebración...

Se te esta olvidando una cosita... - todos supusieron lo que Eien estaba olvidando pero no quisieron decírselo, ya que querían ver lo que pasara...

Si, ya saludé a tu mamá ��

No me refiero a esa cosita...

Ah ya - tomó a Fumiko en sus brazos y enfrente de todos la besó apasionadamente - ¿Era eso?.

Nooooo...no era eso ��.

¡Se que eres algo atrevida pero no para querer hacerlo en frente de todos! - dijo el terrateniente algo sobresaltado - ¿No sería mejor esperar a que todos se fueran?.

OO! - habían captado perfectamente lo que él quería decir.

¡Espectáculo! - exclamó Miroku. Sango lo aniquiló con sus furibundos ojos

Oye hermanita ¿Que quiere hacer Fumiko que no lo pueden hacer enfrente de todos? - preguntó Kohaku con toda la inocencia del mundo.

¿Y que tan espectacular puede ser lo que ella dice? - el pequeño zorrito si se había dado cuenta de la cara que habían puesto sus amigos.

Pues niños, como ustedes son todos unos hombres se los voy a decir... - el monje Miroku con mucho gusto iba a dar la explicación pero algo lo detuvo.

¡Ni se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra más Miroku! - el pie de Miroku estaba hinchado, ya que Sango le había dado UN BUEN pisotón.

¡No soy un niño! - protestó Kohaku.

¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Shippo - Eres niña...

Shippo... - los puños del chico estaban fuertemente apretados.

Lo que queremos decir es que ya somos hombres - aclaró el demonio como disculpa.

¿Ves Sango? Ellos han demostrado en varias ocasiones ser muy maduros, así que...

¡Miroku¡No es recomendable que les des clases de educación sexual...! - se silenció rápidamente, ya que al oír cierta palabrita los niños pusieron cara confusa.

¿Educación sexual¿Que es eso? - Shippo se veía mucho más intrigado.

Sango metió la pata dijo Ahome algo avergonzada del temita que estaban tratando.

Y bien en el fondo - terminó Inuyasha la frase por ella.

¡Inuyasha¡Felicidades! - le dio Ahome una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda.

¿Y por qué?.

Al fin en una ocasión sabes de lo que hablamos-.

�¿Que! - el chico se sintió muy ofendido.

Era broma - dijo Ahome rápidamente antes de que Inuyasha estallara - una simple y pequeña broma -.

��...

¡Responde de una vez que es educación sexual! - le ordenó Shippo a una Sango completamente cortada.

Pues verás... - Miroku y Eien pensaban explicarlo pero sus respectivas parejas los detuvieron. Fumiko le tapo la boca y Sango, mucho más compasiva y dulce le metió un golpe en la cara.

¿Acaso tienes idea? - preguntó Shippo a un Kohaku que se veía muy pensativo.

No, pero estaba pensando...

¿En que pensabas? - preguntó con insistencia el zorrito.

Si esa extraña palabra esta asociada a la educación...entonces es un maestro el que la imparte - miró hacia todos lados para buscar a alguien - entonces...Señorita Kikyo ¿Me podría decir que es la educación sexual?

La sacerdotisa quedó fulminada ante semejante pregunta. Sonrisas burlonas aparecieron en los rostros de los presentes.

Hazle caso a tu hermana - dijo la mujer intentando aparentar seriedad - ustedes son muy pequeños para entenderlo.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, tu eres una persona bastante seria, capaz de darles una explicación contundente y sin morbosidades - Sango intentaba reprimir una sonrisa maligna.

Además, en mi época los niños de esa edad ya lo saben - Ahome comentó eso con una inocencia MUY fingida.

¡Oh por favor! Lo más recomendable es que la familia sea la quien se lo diga - Kikyo tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

Si, pero los maestros le brindan una información más completa - objetó la exterminadora.

¡Señorita Kikyo por favor explíquelo! - le pidió Kohaku.

Sango...Ahome... - murmuró la sacerdotisa con el más intenso rencor.

Tu eres una gran maestra - inesperadamente Ahome la halagó.

Sabemos que darás una educativa explicación - Sango la animó.

Esta bien se las daré - la sacerdotisa acepto con la mayor amabilidad posible - "�¡Cómo las odio!" (N/A: Ejejeje Kikyo ¿Que piensas hacer? Kikyo¡Se supone que soy la malvada y fría de la serie! Aniken: Lo sé, lo sé Kikyo¿Y entonces por qué me pones a dar clases de educación sexual? Aniken¡Estamos en mi fic! Kikyo: No me contestas nada)

Detrás del telón

Aniken¡CORTEN!.

Kikyo: Decía que esa no era una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Aniken¿Es que lo que dije no significa absolutamente nada para tí?.

Kikyo: Fíjate que no. Odio que me hablen con rodeos.

Aniken: Vaya... eres una chica bastante seria

Kikyo¡Oh que descubrimiento tan interesante! Por favor. Con todos los capítulos que has visto debiste haber descubierto eso hace muucchhoo tiempo.

Aniken: Es que yo solo estaba pendiente de admirar la belleza de los guapos de la serie �

Kikyo: - Mejor volvemos al tema. ¿Por que tengo que dar clases de educación sexual?.

Aniken¡Es mi fic!.

Kikyo¡Responde!

Aniken¡Es mi cuento!

Kikyo¡Que tengo que hacer para que me respondas!.

Aniken¡Te digo que es porque es mi relato!.

Kikyo¡Estamos en lo mismo!.

Aniken¡Es mi historia!.

Kikyo¡Suficiente! - me lanza una flecha, pero como yo soy la que mando, la flecha se vuelve añicos.

Aniken: Eso es un ejemplo de lo que quiero decirte, en mi historia puedo hacer lo que sea no importan como sean ustedes...

Kikyo¡Eso es algo muy irresponsable de tu parte!.

Aniken: Otro ejemplo es... - sacó mi pluma azul eléctrica y una libretita bonita de CCS, la abro, mi pluma comienza a deslizarse - "La sacerdotisa la cual me miraba de una manera escalofriante estaba atenta para cualquier oportunidad de hacerme daño pero de repente una cubeta, la cual estaba llena de pescados en su máxima podredumbre, ensucia los largos cabellos de la joven, y para más mala suerte de ella...

Kikyo¡BASTAAAAA! - me imploró - ya se a qué te refieres, no sigas.

Aniken: Muy buena decisión, ya que si seguías con tu necedad, te iba a mandar a una cloaca .

Kikyo: No hay cloacas aquí...no puedes hacer eso ��

Aniken: Si tu lo dices - vuelvo a abrir mi libretita de Sakura y mi pluma azul.

Kikyo: Noooo, déjalo así - el miedo apareció en sus penetrantes ojos.

Aniken: Oki doki, pero no sigas protestando.

Kikyo¿Y entonces que diablos voy a decirles a los niños?.

Aniken: Si yo te lo dijera no fuera sorpresa o

Kikyo: Me dices eso porque la verdad es que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que vas a escribir...

Aniken: Tal vez no tenga idea, reconozco que tienes razón en eso - una vez más abro mi libreta y agarro el lápiz - pero sé perfectamente lo que te voy a hacer a ti si no vuelves a mi fic.

Kikyo: Sô desu - y con la mayor de las pesadumbres volvió a mi fic, ella quería aparentar la típica frialdad, pero como yo soy la que escribo le arruino la actuación.

Notas de la autora: No tienen que decirme lo patética que estuvo la charla con Kikyo, lo que sucedió era que no tenía inspiración . Solo olviden esa parte, no tiene nada que ver con el fic en sí. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que el colegio me está fundiendo las neuronas, las cuales necesito para escribir, ya ustedes saben eso...¿Cuál será la explicación de Kikyo, o mejor dicho...explicar�¿Inuyasha logrará pedirle matrimonio a Ahome¿Seré capaz de llegar a la parte cumbre del fic¿Que sera eso que Eien tiene que darle a Sess?Lo sabrán si tienen la paciencia de seguir leyendo el fic.

**�¡Sayonaraaa!**


End file.
